


Find Me in the Shadows (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Mutant 'Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mutants, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background - Freeform, Clary's past explained, Cliffhangers, F/M, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, Luke's past explained, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Search and Rescue, Slow Burn, lost character, slightly darker themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El reciente descubrimiento del estado de Max fue un duro golpe para el equipo, todos trataron de procesarlo a su manera, pero hay poco tiempo para hacer una pausa, ya que todavía tienen un trabajo que hacer.El equipo tiene la tarea de rastrear a un mutante de habilidades y orígenes desconocidos, pero nada va bien, ya que uno de sus equipos desaparece de repente. Su misión va desde la extracción hasta la búsqueda y el rescate en unos momentos y se convierte en una carrera contra el tiempo para encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo perdidos antes de que los agentes del Círculo lleguen a ellos primero.Mientras tanto, el equipo finalmente se entera del pasado de Luke y Alec tiene su primera lección con su mentor.





	1. Abandonado.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Me in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631420) by [Rainpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainpebbles/pseuds/Rainpebbles). 



_La sangre se movía lentamente por sus venas, disminuida por la temperatura fría que lo rodeaba. Sus manos trataron de moverse, pero sus dedos estaban rígidos, por el frío o el desuso, no podía recordarlo. Le picaban la nariz y las orejas por la escarcha que estaba seguro que estaban en ellas. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? ¿Dónde estaba Magnus? Siempre era tan cálido ..._

_Lentamente, Alec trató de levantar un brazo, haciendo una mueca cuando las articulaciones le dolían y crujían, como si no las hubiera usado durante años. Extendió la mano hacia un lado, buscando un cuerpo cálido a su lado, pero su mano se detuvo en seco y golpeó una superficie dura. ¿Por qué había una pared en su cama?_

_Su aliento comenzó a salir en jadeos, sus ojos todavía obstinadamente cerrados, temerosos de lo que vería si los abriera. Arrastró su mano por la superficie, tratando de ver qué tan lejos llegaba, pero aún no había encontrado ninguna diferencia. Simplemente parecía seguir avanzando en un arco continuo sobre él._

_Empezó a respirar más rápido, ahora entrando en pánico. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sabía que si abría los ojos, vería que su aliento salía en una niebla delante de su cara, el frío lo convertiría en vapor instantáneamente. Su otra mano se unió a la búsqueda de una abertura en las paredes que lo rodeaban, sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos mientras la búsqueda seguía siendo infructuosa._

_Pronto sus brazos y piernas patalearon y empujaron en todas direcciones, desesperados por encontrar una ruptura en las paredes que lo rodeaban, gemidos escapaban de sus labios cada vez que un miembro golpeaba una barrera. Continuó luchando hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaría salpicado de moretones y se detuvo cuando finalmente se quedó sin aliento._

_Aterrorizado, Alec abrió los ojos lentamente._

_Estaba en un tubo de metal, no más grande que un ataúd ..._

_Alec gimió de angustia. ¿Era un ataúd? ¿Estaba muerto?_

_Entonces escuchó unos golpecitos sobre su cabeza y sus ojos rastrearon el ruido que se oía en una ventana de vidrio esmerilado. El golpeteo continuó, su corazón acelerándose al mismo ritmo._

_Luego, una mano barrió la escarcha. Alec gritó cuando la cara risueña de Valentine entró a la vista._

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Alec gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama, trató de alejarse, ¡pero todas sus extremidades aún estaban congeladas! Comenzó a luchar para liberarse, sus ojos aún no se ajustaban a la oscuridad de la habitación a su alrededor.

"¡Alec! ¡Ángel, por favor cálmate!"

Alec se relajó aliviado cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de Magnus cerca, "¿Magnus? Magnus, no puedo moverme ", gritó desesperadamente.

"Shh, shh. Está bien. Estás bien, es porque estás envuelto en las sábanas. Aquí, déjame ayudarte."

El corazón de Alec volvió lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando Magnus ayudó gentilmente a desentrañar al Elemental de las sábanas que habían contraído sus brazos contra su torso por el frenético movimiento. Observó cómo Magnus trabajaba, las manos hábiles eran tan cálidas y Alec no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el toque, incluso si eso hacía más lento el proceso de liberación.

Sintió un pequeño rubor en su cara, uno que Magnus esperanzadamente no vería en la habitación oscura. Prácticamente se había olvidado de sentirse avergonzado por haber sido salvado de su propia mente por su novio, demasiado aliviado de que su pesadilla no hubiera sido real. Que no estaba realmente en una de esas ... cosas.

Max lo estaba sin embargo.

El cuerpo de Alec se estremeció ante el pensamiento, completamente repelido y perturbado por la imagen de su hermano, una vez activo y feliz, congelado y rígido en las garras de algún loco. Entonces el ya familiar rodar en su estómago estaba regresando, el que surgía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que habían dejado atrás a Max. Ni siquiera pensaron en buscar un cuerpo, demasiado preocupados por huir para detenerse y preguntarse si deberían confiar en las palabras de Valentine de que su hermano estaba muerto.

Había dejado atrás a su hermano.

Sabía que Magnus tenía que sentir todo lo que sentía mientras atravesaba sus diversas etapas de dolor y culpa, pero ya no tenía el control. Había tratado de distanciarse un poco, de ahorrarle a Magnus la carga, pero el psíquico había sido muy firme en que quería estar allí para él. Incluso había ido tan lejos como para buscar a Alec cuando intentaba esconderse en varios lugares alrededor de la casa o en el bosque que los rodeaba.

Se veía tan hermoso cuando salia de detrás de algún árbol. Alec había corrido al bosque varias veces pensando que era el único lugar en el que se sentía en paz, cada vez que pensaba que era mejor no cargar a Magnus cuando todo lo que quería era llorar, pero en lugar de mantenerse alejado ... Magnus lo había seguido. Siguió su pena como guía a través de los árboles.

Había sido tan amable cuando tomó la cara de Alec, diciéndole todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba escuchar _"Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, no me alej_ _e_ _s. Parte de estar juntos es estar juntos el uno para el otro en tiempos difíciles. Quiero ayudar. Quiero ofrecer el apoyo y la felicidad que puedo proporcionar. Por favor ... déjame quedarme "._

Y con eso Magnus se había convertido en el pequeño oasis en su desierto. Su paraíso en el infierno. Su bote salvavidas en medio de un océano tormentoso.

Una vez que las sábanas estaban en un montón inofensivo alrededor de su cintura, Magnus tiró de Alec contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su pelo revuelto, haciendo suaves y calmantes ruidos mientras Alec se calmaba y evaluaba dónde estaba.

Todavía estaba en su propia habitación, en la montaña, no estaba en una de esas cápsulas de estasis. No estaba en la colección de Valentine. Magnus estaba aquí. Magnus estaba a salvo. Magnus era cálido. Magnus le había dado un beso de buenas noches hacía unas pocas horas y Alec lo había dejado a regañadientes para volver a su habitación. Había querido que se quedara.

"Querido, háblame, por favor. ¿Es el mismo sueño? "Magnus murmuró en el pelo de Alec antes de darle un suave beso en la sien. Podía sentir a Alec asentir contra sus labios y resistió la tentación de suspirar tristemente, no queriendo que Alexander se sintiera aún más molesto, "Alec, necesitas dejar ir la culpa. Te va a comer vivo. No lo sabías, ninguno lo hacía ".

Alec asintió débilmente y se acurrucó más contra el psíquico, enterrando su cara en el cuello del otro, "Lo sé. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo ha sido para él. Ocho años..."

Era mucho para pensar e incluso Magnus se quedó sin palabras con los diferentes escenarios que Alec y el equipo habían discutido, ya que todos revisaron si recuperar a Max era algo que podían hacer. ¿Max había estado allí todo el tiempo? Si lo sacaran, ¿sería un adolescente con la mente de un niño de seis años? ¿Estaría enfadado por quedarse atrás? ¿Recordaría a sus hermanos? ¿Podría ser sacado del estasis después de tanto tiempo? Hablando médicamente, ¿qué le pasa al cuerpo después de todo ese tiempo?

Sin mencionar que, finalmente, todos habían comenzado a comprender lo que Ragnor les estaba advirtiendo acerca de la colección de Valentine. Tenía mutantes de todo tipo en estasis, esperando ser usados ante cualquier necesidad dada. Y también tenía una forma de controlarlos para que escucharan, algo que Clary e Izzy habían visto en persona con la joven que las había capturado antes. Esas líneas negras de su cara eran una prueba más de que necesitaban estar en estado de alerta incluso más ahora que sus compañeros mutantes pueden ser usados en su contra.

Todo esto siendo discutido fuertemente, no era una sorpresa para Magnus que Alec tuviera pesadillas por eso. Sobre todo porque no había mucho que hacer al respecto en este momento. Había sido algo desgarrador, pero Luke tuvo que transmitir la realidad de la situación al equipo cuando todos intentaban planificar frenéticamente una misión de rescate.

_"Sé que no queréis escuchar esto, pero hay que decirlo antes de que vayamos y hagamos algo estúpido", les dijo Luke a todos con expresión triste, pero severa. "Apenas nos escapamos de ese lugar y lo sabéis. Maldita sea, no será tan fácil entrar de nuevo ahora que se han dado cuenta de cómo llegamos. No podremos usar a Jace para engañarlo de nuevo. No tendremos a Hodge ayudándonos. Y a estas alturas ya han revisado las cámaras de todos los lugares donde estábamos ... saben que vimos la sala de estasis y saben que Alec vio la cápsula de Max. Podemos estar razonablemente seguros de que saben que vamos a tratar de regresar por él "._

_"Entonces, ¿qué, simplemente lo abandonamos?", Preguntó Alec, su voz enfadada._

_Luke sacudió la cabeza "No, en absoluto, continuaremos trabajando en un plan para recuperar a tu hermano, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes al respecto. No tenemos ni idea de cómo despertarlo de forma segura o de transportar la cápsula de forma segura. Este tipo de rescate llevará tiempo e investigación. Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas paciente "._

_"Ha estado allí durante ocho años", dijo Jace, con voz tensa, "¿Cómo podemos hacer que espere más?"_

_"Asegurando que todos estaréis vivos para él cuando traigamos a tu hermano a casa. Si entramos allí ahora sin un plan, te garantizo que no saldremos con vida. Y Max todavía estará en esa cápsula, sin esperanza de salir alguna vez "._

Magnus sintió que Alec se estremecía contra él. Si bien amaba la proximidad a su novio, deseaba que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias. No necesitaba sus habilidades para compartir el horror de Alec ante la situación, la sensación era una presencia constante desde que Isabelle había venido corriendo a la habitación de Alec hacía una semana, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando el nombre de Max. Esa noche quedaría marcada para siempre en su cráneo, la reproducción de alta definición en cámara lenta cuando los Lightwood se dieron cuenta de que su hermano menor se había quedado atrás. La parte gozosa del descubrimiento envuelta por el manto negro de la desolación que los cubría a medida que las implicaciones se materializaban en sus mentes.

Aún así, tenían trabajos que hacer mientras tanto y Alec y sus hermanos se tomaron la responsabilidad muy en serio. Durante el día, se enfocaban en sus tareas, eran sus encantadoras personalidades Lightwood, pero luego el sol se ponía y, honestamente, Magnus estaba descubriendo que los Lightwood nunca deberían quedarse solos con sus pensamientos. Seguramente necesitaban algún tipo de acompañante en sus mentes, ya que eran demasiado oscuras para caminar sin un guía.

Ahora, durante las últimas noches, Magnus había sido despertado por horribles sentimientos de terror provenientes de la habitación de Alec, solo para encontrarlo en medio de otra pesadilla. Su cara siempre estaba tan torturada cuando se retorcía en su cama y Magnus deseaba poder simplemente eliminar todas las líneas de preocupación, llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudiera olvidarlo todo, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Conseguir que se calmara y se centrara de nuevo después de tales sueños era realmente un desafío y no pudo evitar desear quedarse allí desde el momento en que Alec se iba a dormir con la esperanza de detener las pesadillas antes de que pudieran poner las garras en su mente. Sin embargo, pedir quedarse en la habitación de Alec parecía demasiado rápido en su romance infantil.

Mientras que Magnus en este punto de una relación ya habría compartido muchas noches apasionadas en la cama, algo con Alec le frenó un poco. Le hizo querer acercarse lentamente con la intención de no asustar a alguien que estaba empezando a adaptarse a la vida con los demás, así como a saborear los momentos a medida que llegaban. Sin embargo, aunque esta intención tenía perfecto sentido mentalmente, no funcionaba a la perfección en la práctica.

Alec necesitaba la proximidad como nunca antes, la comodidad de tener a alguien cerca y Magnus le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera ... pero aún no había pedido nada. Alec nunca pedía nada, ya sea un bocadillo de la cocina o incluso con los ojos diciendo "ven aquí" a través de toda la habitación.

Durante el día, se robaban besos detrás de las escaleras, detrás de los demás miembros del equipo, escondidos en la sala de meditación ... escondían toques casuales debajo de la mesa, se acariciaban los hombros mientras todos se reunían para mirar algo que Simon había encontrado en el base de datos. Era maravilloso, cada segundo de contacto entre ellos era como una chispa de puro calor y deseo. Al final del día, Magnus se había convencido a sí mismo de que esa sería la noche en que Alec le pediría que durmiera con él, como lo habían hecho en la enfermería semanas antes.

Pero todo lo que había recibido eran besos pecaminosamente dulces, buenas noches y susurros de dulces sueños. Eran meros bocados deliciosos de la fiesta que Magnus había estado anhelando. Ansiaba que Alec lo llevara a más, pero esperaría una eternidad viviendo de esas migajas si eso significaba que Alec estaba cómodo.

Alec se estremeció de nuevo y Magnus suspiró, "Vamos a ponerte de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Ambos necesitamos dormir un poco después de la última sesión de ejercicios por la que Luke nos hizo pasar a todos ", dijo, maniobrando cuidadosamente a Alec para no excitarse en este momento con la proximidad. Vacilante, Alec se rindió a los suaves empujones y se recostó, dejando que Magnus arreglara el edredón asegurándose de colocarlo bien alrededor del Elemental.

A pesar de la manta, Alec todavía se sentía frío cuando vio a Magnus levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. Odiaba agregarle cualquier tipo de carga a Magnus después de lo mucho que ya había hecho por él. Siempre lo hacía sentir como un niño pegajoso, ya que cruzaba por su mente la idea de apoyarse en Magnus para cualquier cosa, apoyo, alguien con quien hablar, una maravillosa distracción necesaria o incluso simplemente calor.

Habían hablado de esto antes, en el bosque. Se suponía que Alec no lo empujaría, pero tampoco recordaba nada de lo que se había dicho sobre acercarlo más. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cuánto era demasiado. Pero, cuando Magnus terminó de acomodar la última esquina de su edredón, alisando algunas arrugas que realmente no necesitaban ser alisadas, los impulsos comenzaron a volver con toda su fuerza. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de empujarlas de vuelta por su garganta.

"Espera", gritó Alec, ni siquiera seguro de por qué quería que Magnus esperara hasta que el Psíquico se giró, sus ojos brillando en el cuarto oscuro.

"Oh, lo siento, olvidé un beso de buenas noches, ¿no?", Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, sonaba un poco triste para Alec, pero no estaba seguro de por qué eso haría que el psíquico se pusiera triste. Vio cómo Magnus regresaba, cada paso más cerca de Alec se sentía un poco menos frío.

Oh.

"No, quiero decir, no olvidaste nada, yo solo ... ¿quieres quedarte? ¿Aquí?" Preguntó Alec, haciendo una mueca por lo tartamudo que sonaba. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Magnus que hacía que su lengua se atascara y sus manos se pusieran pegajosas?

Magnus se mostró complacido cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los ojos en las sábanas entre ellos, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Alec. "¿Hasta que te duermas?", Dijo, con una voz casi esperanzada que hizo que Alec sintiera que se le iba al estómago. Desde retortijones hasta mariposas excitadas.

Alec negó con la cabeza mientras lentamente avanzaba, pasando sus dedos a lo largo del brazo en el que Magnus se había apoyado. Su piel se sentía tan suave y maravillosa y lo hizo sonreír cuando, incluso en la habitación oscura, podía distinguir la piel de gallina apareciendo dondequiera que sus dedos se movían.

"Quédate hasta que me despierte", fue la respuesta susurrada y Alec tardó en darse cuenta de que había dicho las palabras que había estado alejando. _No me alejes_. ¿Se había estado distanciando sin darse cuenta? Su negativa a aferrarse a Magnus puede no haber sido tan obvia como crear una distancia física, pero todavía había mantenido un abismo entre ellos.

La forma en que los ojos de Magnus se iluminaron en el cuarto oscuro fue todo lo que Alec necesitaba ver para saber que no estaba preguntando por demasiado, Magnus había estado deseando esto y se sentía como un idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

Levantando el borde del edredón, Alec se movió para crear un espacio para Magnus junto a él y luego miró al Psíquico con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión atractiva.

Magnus no necesitó más invitación y se metió debajo de las mantas, cada uno de ellos estirándose para acercar al otro. Cayeron en un sueño sin sueños, todavía acunados en los brazos del otro. Finalmente cálidos.

........................................................................................................................

"Todavía no entiendo por qué no podemos simplemente volver a mi habitación", Clary se rió mientras Jace estaba tirado en su espalda en el sofá, con los labios presionados contra su cuello.

"Porque", fue su respuesta ahogada, "no quiero saber la reacción de Luke al olerme en tu habitación, especialmente en cualquier lugar cerca de tu cama".

Clary se burló y juguetonamente trató de separar a Jace de donde parecía estar atado y determinado a marcarle la clavícula, "Como si los chupetones no fueran de mayor preocupación. ¡Y además, ahora soy una adulta y tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello alguna vez! ¡No es que Magnus no haya llevado mutantes a su habitación antes! "

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Luke no piensa en Magnus como una hija, pero podría estar equivocado. Dímelo tú."

Clary puso los ojos en blanco, "Bien, pero estaría más preocupada por Simon que por Luke".

Jace se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, el pelo revoltoso de Clary le tapa los ojos. Clary suspiró y empujó el pelo terco hacia atrás.

"¿Simon sigue enfadado conmigo por lo de Valentine?", Preguntó Jace, preocupado. Había pensado que ese desastre estaba en el pasado. Recordó sus interacciones con el Molecular la semana pasada. Había estado un poco nervioso al principio, pero eso desapareció tan pronto como empezaron a maldecirse durante Mario Kart. Pero hace un par de días ...

"Ha estado actuando un poco raro los últimos dos días, ¿verdad?", Le preguntó a la pelirroja, la sintió encogerse de hombros contra su pecho mientras exploraba más sus abdominales. Contuvo el aliento cuando su toque ligero golpeó un punto cosquilloso, haciéndola reírse cuando su estómago se estremeció.

"No me había dado cuenta realmente", dijo, "Tal vez es porque está molesto porque no pudo ayudaros con Max".

La feliz sonrisa de Jace se borró, su cuerpo se tensó ante la mención del Lightwood más joven y Clary sintió ganas de patearse por hablar de un tema tan doloroso.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo", dijo, colocando un pequeño beso de disculpa en su hombro mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, de espaldas a ella. Levantó una mano detrás de él para tomar un lado de su cabeza.

"Está bien, todos lo estamos procesando. Quiero decir ... es difícil estar emocionado de que esté vivo, pero al mismo tiempo horrorizado de que lo hayan mantenido allí todo este tiempo. No sé si reír o llorar en este momento. Izzy es toda una vibra positiva al respecto, creo que está feliz de que no haya muerto. Aunque Alec ... es todo negativo, lo que no es nuevo para él en realidad. Probablemente se esté reprochando el hecho de haber abandonado a su familia a pesar de que no es su culpa ", dijo, con los ojos mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó la psíquica, su voz suave.

Se encogió de hombros, "Soy una mezcla poco saludable de los dos".

"¿Las pesadillas?" Preguntó, sabiendo que Jace había estado sufriendo algunas después de su rescate. Magnus no era el único empático en la casa, era el mejor con diferencia.

Jace se tensó por un momento, quedándose quieto bajo sus manos antes de relajarse cautelosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había peligro en decirle nada. "Las tenía después de que regresáramos ... pero se detuvieron tan pronto como Izzy nos dijo que olió a Max en Alec y Alec se dio cuenta de que lo había visto. No lo entiendo. Pensarías que mis sueños empeorarían, no que desaparecerían por completo ".

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos se deleitaron con tener a alguien cerca, pero a Clary no le gustó lo molesto que Jace parecía estar sobre todo esto. Le dolía el corazón y quería ver a Jace sonreír otra vez, una sonrisa real y no las que ponía para engañar a todos y creer que era invencible.

"Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a encontrarlo y traerlo a casa ", le susurró ella en su hombro.


	2. Recibimiento.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Alec se dirigió a la cocina, con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo embaldosado en silencio. Magnus lo había enviado a ir a comer algo mientras el psíquico terminaba de ducharse, aunque no tenía idea de por qué había sido tan enérgico al respecto. Apenas había usado sus habilidades el día anterior y se sentía perfectamente bien, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un Magnus sin camisa cuando lo empujaron al pasillo.

Bueno, más bien era como si no pudiera discutir, ya que su lengua parecía haberse ido a hacer la siesta ante la vista.

Entró en la cocina, dándole un saludo con la mano casual a Simon, que estaba sentado con un poptart intacto delante mirando hacia la nada. Se encogió de hombros, pensando en las mañanas que había tenido en el pasado en que le tomó a su cerebro un poco más de tiempo para arrancar que otras. Mirando a través de la despensa, trató de pensar de que estaba de humor para esa mañana.

"Creo que Magnus le pidió a Clary que te recogiera algunos daneses en la última compra de la tienda. Deberían estar en la nevera", dijo la voz de Luke cuando entró en la cocina detrás de él, dirigiéndose directamente a la máquina de café.

Alec lanzó su agradecimiento por encima del hombro mientras iba a revisar los tesoros mencionados y se le hizo agua la boca al ver una caja llena de pasteles con una nota pegada con su nombre escrito en la letra de Clary. Hizo una nota mental para agradecerles a ambos más tarde. Pensando en solo unos pocos meses atrás, cuando su desayuno normal consistía en aire o pan duro, no podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado para mejor. Prácticamente sintió que se echaba a perder solo por poder tener cubitos de hielo en su agua y tampoco se podía imaginar comprando pasteles recién hechos solo para él. Podía recordar la alegría que un solo paquete de azúcar le traería en esos días especiales en los que Jace se arriesgaba a robar algo de su cafetería y ahora podía tener una bolsa industrial de azúcar si lo deseaba.

Era un poco surrealista y extraño haberse sentido alguna vez culpable por comer un pedazo de pan extra mientras otros alentaban alegremente la indulgencia, pero mientras se recordara a sí mismo estar agradecido por cada cosa y nunca dar nada por sentado, entonces tal vez no estaba tan mimado.

Juntó un plato con varios pasteles dulces, un pedazo de fruta y un vaso alto de zumo de arándanos antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban Luke y Simon. Sacando un libro para leer, comenzó a comer, tratando de ignorar la creciente mirada de disgusto en la cara de Luke. Pasó una página y dio un mordisco a una danés, tratando de ignorar cuidadosamente la mueca en la cara de Luke. Pasó otra página, otro bocado y un sorbo de su zumo. Todavía podía sentir los ojos sobre él como una presencia física. Solo leyó dos páginas más antes de dejar su libro para mirar al líder del equipo.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

Luke se echó a reír, "No, solo estoy haciendo una nota mental para que Catarina revise tus dientes la próxima vez que visite. Sé que se supone que el azúcar es bueno para ti, pero no puedo imaginar que tus dientes estén de acuerdo ".

Alec resopló y dio un bocado innecesariamente grande al danés, "Y tal vez debería revisar las arterias de Izzy y las tuyas también. Con la cantidad de carne roja que coméis, solo puedo imaginar tus venas funcionando tan fluido como un batido de leche a través de una pajita" y le lanzó a Luke una mala mirada.

Luke rió a carcajadas esta vez, "Está bien, me tienes ahí. Quizá estoy un poco celoso de que puedas comer así y ganar nada más que músculo. De todos modos, creo que es bueno que estés comiendo mucho ahora. Vas a querer estar en la cima de tu energía para más tarde hoy ", dijo, tomando el resto de su café y levantándose para hacer algo de tocino y huevos.

Alec frunció el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó, con la boca todavía medio llena de danés en polvo. La cabeza de Simon también se levantó, con confusión en su cara.

"¿Tenemos una misión?" Preguntó el Molecular.

Luke negó con la cabeza "No hay misión para hoy, pero tú y yo estaremos revisando lo que has encontrado en la base de datos para ver si hay alguna potencial allí", le dijo a Simon, frunciendo el ceño cuando la frecuencia cardíaca de Simon se aceleró un poco.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué necesito comer más?" Preguntó Alec, devolviendo el enfoque al líder del equipo.

Luke le sonrió "Porque tu mentor viene para tu primera lección".

.....................................................................................................................

Después de intentar leer el mismo párrafo por cuarta vez y aún no absorber nada, Alec tiró su libro en el sofá y giró su cabeza hacia donde Magnus estaba sentado a su lado, con su propio libro en su regazo.

Se había peinado el pelo de manera diferente hoy, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaban los diferentes estilos, pero este le gustaba. Le gustaban todos realmente, pero este era especialmente sexy en Magnus. La sombra de ojos que se aplicó hoy también era muy agradable, le hacía parecer misterioso. Y la ropa se apretaba en todos los lugares correctos ...

"Intentaría concentrarme en otra cosa, Ángel. Tu mentor llegará en cualquier momento y no querrás parecer demasiado emocionado ", dijo Magnus con calma sin levantar la vista de su libro. Sonrió cuando vio a Alec sonrojarse y hundirse en el sofá, colocando una almohada sobre su regazo. La verdad, Magnus se encontraba cada vez más en la misma situación, como si hubiera regresado a sus años de adolescencia. Ahora estaba tratando de evitar caminar por las paredes de vidrio del dojo mientras Alec estaba haciendo ejercicio en un vano intento de obtener algo de autocontrol. Sin embargo, no era totalmente su culpa, después de todo, Alec y Jace eran los que parecían desarrollar algún tipo de alergia a las camisas mientras hacían ejercicio.

Incluso sentados juntos en el sofá, había estado robando miradas al perfil de Alec, observándolo mientras se agitaba más a medida que se acercaba el momento en que se suponía que su maestro debía llegar. Era bastante lindo ver la progresión del pelo de Alexander en relación con su creciente ansiedad. Cada vez que sentía una ligera oleada proveniente de su novio, echaba un vistazo para ver una mano pasando con preocupación a través de su pelo, dejando los mechones más o menos enredados estratégicamente. No tenía idea de cómo, pero después de varias señales en su radar de Alexander, su pelo se veía mejor que antes.

"Lo siento, solo... te ves bien", dijo Alec sin convicción, haciendo que Magnus sonriera.

Magnus levantó una elegante ceja, "¿Lo hago? No creo que tu incapacidad para centrarte en tu libro se deba simplemente a eso, aunque si hay un aire de aprensión. "

Alec parecía aún más avergonzado, "Está bien, creo que estoy un poco nervioso. Luke no me ha dicho nada sobre ellos, solo que me ayudarán a desarrollar mis habilidades. La forma en que Izzy habla sobre su entrenamiento con Luke, suena un poco ... íntimo. De la forma mental ", se apresuró a decir ante la mirada alarmada de Magnus.

Magnus asintió lentamente, su propia aprensión se calmó ante eso "Bueno, Luke ha trabajado duro para encontrar la pareja perfecta para ti. Estoy seguro de que se aseguró de que cualquier persona que se acerque a esa pequeña cabeza tuya sea completamente confiable ", dijo justo cuando se formó un portal en el centro del salón, lo que indica el regreso de Clary con el nuevo maestro de Alec.

Alec se puso de pie, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró mientras esperaba que pasaran. Solo la sólida presencia de Magnus detrás de él evitó que jugueteara con sus manos.

Clary salió primero, sonriendo al ver a los otros dos mutantes esperándola, agitando una mano enguantada en cuero. Entonces el portal brilló cuando un hombre salió detrás de ella. Estaba cerca de la altura de Magnus y tal vez era un poco más viejo, con el pelo rubio y rizado. Incluso Magnus tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que era muy guapo.

Ofreció una suave sonrisa a los otros dos hombres, "Hola, mi nombre es Underhill. ¿Estoy aquí para entrenar a Alec? "Preguntó, mirando entre los dos tratando de averiguar quién sería su estudiante.

Alec dio un paso adelante con la mano extendida, "Ese soy yo, uh, bienvenido, supongo. Y gracias por venir."

Underhill tomó la mano ofrecida y la estrechó, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba alrededor, "Gracias por invitarme, este lugar es hermoso", dijo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación con asombro.

Magnus tomó el momento de exploración del recién llegado para tratar de detectar cualquier cosa que activara una de sus alarmas mentales. Hizo todo lo posible por ser sutil al respecto, ya que normalmente no hacía cosas así con la gente que invitaba Luke, pero este hombre estaba a punto de comenzar una relación "íntima" con Alexander. Qué tipo de novio psíquico sería si no tratara de protegerlo, al menos.

Había un poco de asombro, sorpresa, emoción, nerviosismo y entusiasmo, todo mezclado alrededor del hombre. Nada que hiciera que pensara en intervenir, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por mantener una sonrisa de bienvenida en su cara y no parecer estar rondando a Alec como un lobo protegiendo a su compañero.

"Es muy bonito, ¿no?" Interrumpió Magnus, atrayendo los ojos del hombre hacia ellos, "Y Underhill, ¿hay un nombre de pila?"

Underhill sonrió, "No que yo sepa. Mi enfermedad genética había sido anotada en mis registros incluso antes de nacer, así que estuve en el radar del Círculo un poco antes que la mayoría. Me llevaron a un establecimiento cuando era un bebé inmediatamente después de que mi madre falleció durante el parto. Me dieron su apellido y nada más para los registros. Por lo tanto, no hay nombre de pila. Solo Underhill ", dijo, sin una señal de cambio en su cara mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

Magnus hizo una mueca interna, pero no sintió ninguna malicia proveniente de Underhill por la pregunta. La pequeña salvada de Magnus se siente como una canallada total por ser tan sospechoso. ¿No era quien le dijo a Alec que debía confiar en alguien a quien Luke le había dado su sello de oro de aprobación? ¿Cuál era su problema ...?

"Lamento escuchar eso", dijo Alec, su voz cálida con la sinceridad que Magnus adoraba.

Underhill se encogió de hombros "Está todo en el pasado. Ahora, ¿te gustaría empezar, Alec? ", Preguntó, con una sonrisa cegadora sobre su hermosa cara.

A pesar de que todavía estaba prácticamente vibrando con los nervios, Alec asintió con entusiasmo "Sí, vamos a hacer esto. Uh, ¿quieres ir al dojo o a la sala de mediación ...?" Se calló, sin estar seguro de cómo Underhill quería acercarse primero. Se sorprendió cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza a ambos lugares.

"En realidad, Luke me ha contado un poco acerca de tus habilidades y por eso creo que es mejor si empezamos fuera. Estamos rodeados de un bosque, ¿no es así?"

Los temblores nerviosos de Alec fueron reemplazados por el entusiasmo y la emoción ante la sugerencia y asintió con entusiasmo "Suena genial, vamos a salir".

........................................................................................................................

Magnus y Clary observaron mientras los dos Elementales se perdían de vista, Magnus forzó sus oídos para escuchar lo que decían mientras se dirigían por el pasillo, pero por lo que podía decir, no había palabras entre los dos. Solo una suave camaradería de un silencio moderadamente cómodo. Se balanceó sobre sus talones un poco desanimado.

Sintió que Clary le clavaba el codo en las costillas. "Trata de no ser tan obvio, Magnus. Los celos no te favorecen."

Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que tenía razón en su evaluación. No tenía derecho a estar celoso, no con Alec prácticamente a la par con un Pastor alemán con su nivel de lealtad y Underhill casi rezumaba con un aire de buen carácter. Esta relación era tan nueva y todavía tenía tanto miedo de perder lo mejor que podía recordar que le había ocurrido. Y quizá todavía estaba un poco en recuperación después de algunas de sus relaciones más recientes. Se sentía mal por pensar algo negativo, pero se había convertido en un instinto de supervivencia para él. Un reflejo el sospechar si significaba captar la traición antes, antes de que llegara demasiado profundo.

Suspiró tristemente, "Lo sé, Galleta. Supongo que he sido atrapado por sorpresa por él. No es exactamente lo que esperaba que pasara por ese portal ", dijo.

Clary le dio una palmadita en el brazo con simpatía "¿Estabas esperando algo más ... Luke?"

Magnus asintió, "¡Sí! Exactamente. Y ni siquiera lo culparía si a él también le pareciera atractivo Alec, quiero decir, has visto ... ", Magnus hizo un gesto salvaje delante de él donde Alec había estado un minuto antes," ... ¿todo sobre él? "

Clary se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, "Esperabas a otro padre ... no a un papi".

"¡Clarissa!" Exclamó Magnus en shock antes de unirse a ella en las risas. Se sentía bien desentenderse de todo eso y en el fondo sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Alec o Underhill. Solo esperaba que el hombre pudiera guiar a Alec a través del desarrollo de su habilidad. Le dolió físicamente ver a Alec casi constantemente drenándose a sí mismo porque no sabía cómo controlarse al usar su mutación. Quizá este Underhill pueda ayudar de maneras que nunca podría. Esa era la idea de todo esto, ¿no es así?

........................................................................................................................

Salir fuera era todavía muy emocionante ahora como la primera vez que caminó entre los árboles. Todo estaba rejuveneciendo, una recarga de baterías que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, una bocanada de aire fresco cuando ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la habitación se había congestionado.

Algunas veces se había escapado de la casa para disfrutar de todo lo que el bosque tenía para ofrecer. No le importaba decirle a Magnus a dónde iba, pero sabía que habría alguna clase de burla del resto si supieran que en algunos momentos solo quería ... sentarse con los árboles. Jace probablemente bromearía acerca de que Alec quería pasar tiempo entre su gente. Aunque era un poco extraño, incluso Alec tenía que admitir eso. Jace también era un Elemental, pero no lo veía encender fuegos para simplemente sentarse al lado y disfrutar de su gloria. Cualquier fuego que hacía y se sentaba cerca era solo por calor. Era solo una razón más por la que sentía que no encajaba.

Salió por la puerta y, en el claro, había un coche y una moto aún aparcadas. Resistió el impulso de caminar directamente hacia los árboles, incluso si sentía como si lo estuvieran llamando para que fuera a jugar. En cambio, se volvió hacia Underhill, con las manos detrás de la espalda para esperar y ver lo que su mentor tenía en mente. Lo vio salir lentamente de la casa y entrar en el claro, atravesar las sombras del dosel de árboles y detenerse tan pronto como el sol golpeó su cara.

Alec lo observó detenerse, levantando su cara hacia el cielo mientras una expresión de paz absoluta caía sobre él. Después de un momento más o menos, suspiró, volvió a mirar a Alec y sonrió.

"De todos los tipos de luz en este mundo, el sol es, con mucho, mi favorito", dijo en voz baja, "Me parece que las fuentes puras y naturales se sienten aún más potentes".

Alec tuvo la sensación de que Underhill se parecía mucho a él porque no malgastaban el aliento con palabras innecesarias, por lo que escuchó atentamente lo que le decía ... y lo que no le decía.

"¿Es por eso que este bosque se siente tan ... por qué me siento tan atraído por él?" Preguntó Alec. Se le permitía hacer preguntas, ¿verdad? Se suponía que este hombre era su mentor, que debía responder todas las preguntas que tenía en relación con sus habilidades. Por supuesto, había acumulado miles de preguntas a lo largo de los años, pero había vivido con la idea de que ninguna de ellas sería respondida. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía una oportunidad.

Underhill le sonrió, "Eso creo yo. ¿Por qué no me llevas a pasear? Estoy seguro de que ya conoces estos bosques como la palma de tu mano. "Alec asintió, se volvió hacia los árboles y pensó en qué dirección tomar. Había un camino que era un poco más fácil recorrerlo y los llevaría a un estanque bonito, pero su parte favorita del bosque era un poco más difícil de encontrar.

"Llévame a donde te sientes más atraído", sugirió Underhill suavemente. Entonces Alec giró a la derecha, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su lugar favorito. Ya se lo había mostrado a Magnus una vez, hace poco más de una semana. Desde entonces volvieron un par de veces más. Habían pasado el rato allí disfrutando de la compañía del otro, así como de los labios del otro y aunque a Alec le hubiera encantado mantener ese lugar en secreto entre los dos, anhelaba tener la sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba el lugar. Cualquier cosa para ayudarlo a calmar sus nervios.

No era que encontrara a Underhill intimidante, era más la situación la que encontraba un poco desalentadora. En todo caso, estuvo casi inmediatamente cómodo con su mentor. Parecía tener una naturaleza suave y una calma que hizo que se sintiera casi reconfortado por su presencia. Tal vez era una cosa elemental. Le preguntaría sobre eso más tarde.

Caminaron hacia el bosque, Alec guiando el camino por el camino ahora familiar. Había ido por aquí casi cien veces en este punto, a veces ahora incluso con Magnus. Reflexionando, Magnus siempre se había quejado de la facilidad con que Alec podía caminar a través de las raíces, las ramas bajas y las rocas sin perder el equilibrio y Alec había pensado que tal vez era solo el rechazo del psíquico a cambiar sus zapatos por unos más razonables. Sin embargo, estaba reevaluando rápidamente esa suposición mientras escuchaba a Underhill tropezar con frecuencia detrás de él.

Alec se estremeció ante un golpe particularmente fuerte y redujo un poco su paso. Les tomaría un tiempo llegar a este ritmo, pero al menos su mentor estaría en una sola pieza.

"Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho Luke hasta ahora?", Preguntó Alec. Sinceramente, estaba un poco ansioso por la respuesta. Él y sus hermanos tenían un pasado complicado y no se sorprendería si un poco de juicio o lástima estuviera en el hombre detrás de él. Tal vez le preguntaría a Magnus más tarde sobre eso. Alec le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, tratando de leer al hombre detrás de él, pero su mentor no parecía querer envolverle en una manta y darle un chocolate caliente. Ni siquiera parecía que se estuviera acercando a un gato callejero tampoco. Solo se veía neutral, aunque un poco incómodo, pero tal vez era porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de no caer de cara al suelo del bosque.

Cuando subieron la cuesta, se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Uh, no tanto como probablemente estás pensando, ¿pero más que nada?", Dijo arrugando la nariz mientras pensaba "Me dijo que has estado viviendo en las calles desde hace casi una década con tu hermana Salvaje y tu hermano Elemental. Me contó sobre tus incidentes recientes relacionados con el uso excesivo de tus habilidades y sobre algunos de los consejos de Catarina sobre cómo manejar eso", dijo. Todo salió sin inflexión y sin emociones de compasión o juicio. Alec dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

"¿Eso es todo?"

La mirada del otro hombre cayó al suelo por un momento, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Después de un momento volvió a mirar hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Alec. "Me dijo cuál era tu elemento", dijo en voz baja.

Alec frunció el ceño, confundido por la expresión seria de Underhill, "Bueno, pensé que eso era un hecho. ¿Por qué pareces tan... molesto por eso? "Alec sintió que su ansiedad crecía cuando Underhill casi se retorció bajo su mirada.

Su mentor hizo una mueca de dolor al encogerse de hombros "Porque, sinceramente, no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte. Ni siquiera sé si alguien podrá hacerlo ".


	3. Control.

Alec probablemente tenía mil y una preguntas en varios tonos de pánico y vergüenza, pero Underhill hizo señas hacia el bosque y dijo que podían hablar más una vez que llegaran a su destino. Mientras que en el exterior estaba razonablemente seguro de que se veía tranquilo y sereno, por dentro estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis mental.

¿Por qué nadie podía ayudarlo? ¿Estaba roto? ¿Su mentor le echó un vistazo y dijo "sí, causa perdida con seguridad"? ¿Tan patético parecía? ¿Había algo malo con su mutación que le hizo una rareza entre los mutantes? ¿Significaba esto que estaba condenado a no poder dominar sus habilidades? ¿Luke le mantendría en su equipo si nadie pudiera enseñarle a controlarlo? ¿Tendría que dejar el equipo? ¿La casa? ¿Su familia? ¿Magnus?

¿Qué pensará Magnus de todo esto?

Una cosa era que Alec creyera ocasionalmente que no era tan talentoso como sus hermanos o que tal vez no era suficiente. Esto era otra bestia siendo arrojada a su cara por alguien que se suponía que lo ayudaría a mejorar. No podía comprender la idea de que tal vez tendría que regresar a la casa y explicarle a Magnus que había fallado antes de que incluso pudiera intentarlo.

Alec estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos de auto-desprecio que casi siguió caminando después de que llegaron a su destino. Fue solo la sensación de la flora dándole la bienvenida lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Suspiró y dejó de caminar, se volvió hacia Underhill y extendió los brazos para hacer un gesto a su alrededor. "Aquí es donde me siento atraído", dijo con suavidad y observó cómo el hombre miraba a su alrededor.

Alec también levantó la vista para asimilarlo todo de nuevo, bebiendo la paz absoluta que este lugar parecía irradiar. Los árboles aquí eran tan gruesos alrededor de la base que se necesitarían al menos cuatro hombres para rodear completamente el tronco del árbol más pequeño. Cada centímetro del suelo del bosque estaba cubierto de hierba espesa o musgo y no había manchas de tierra visibles en ninguna parte. Flores silvestres aparecían como salpicaduras de pintura alrededor de las bases de los árboles. Grandes rocas que cayeron de la montaña miles de años antes yacían ahora alrededor de ellos, creando lo que parecía una frontera a su alrededor.

Había una roca que debe haberse partido hace mucho tiempo debido al hielo y los cambios de temperatura, dejando una pieza plana en el centro, casi como una cama. A Alec le encantaba tumbarse allí a veces. Le encantó más cuando Magnus se unió a él.

Cansado, Alec se sentó en el borde de la piedra plana, moviéndose un poco más cuando Underhill se movió para unirse a él. Están allí por un rato, cada uno reuniendo sus pensamientos. Para Alec era casi divertido, sabía que si los demás estuvieran aquí, se reirían y se preguntarían cómo mantendrían una conversación, considerando cuán reservados eran ambos. Simon probablemente haría una broma sobre Ents de la película de El Señor de los Anillos que los había hecho ver y cómo los árboles conversan muy lentamente.

"¿Qué es lo que te acerca a este lugar?" Underhill preguntó de repente, su suave voz sobresaliendo en la tranquilidad de la arboleda.

Alec se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor antes de responder "No estoy seguro, nunca lo pensé realmente. Un día estaba caminando por el bosque, creo que me perdí un poco, así que me acerqué a los árboles pensando que tal vez encontraría algunos conocidos que me llevaran a casa ... pero en cambio me trajeron aquí ".

Underhill zumbó como si pensara en profundidad "¿Podría ser tal vez que los árboles sintieran que querías ir a un lugar seguro y te trajeran aquí?", Preguntó, sonando un poco vacilante.

La línea de preguntas era un poco extraña para él, pero Alec se encogió de hombros y respondió "Supongo que sí. Me siento seguro aquí. Los árboles son tan viejos, más viejos que cualquier otra cosa que haya encontrado hasta ahora. Tienen una especie de presencia que el resto del bosque no tiene ... estoy bastante seguro de que aquí es donde comenzó el bosque, los primeros árboles que crecieron y sobrevivieron a través de todo lo que la montaña y el cielo les lanzaron antes de que todo esto creciera alrededor de ellos."

Vio a Underhill asentir por el rabillo del ojo "Eso tendría mucho sentido. Nosotros, como humanos, tendemos a buscar ancianos cuando estamos perdidos, como niños buscando a una multitud en busca de sus padres. Supongo que para ti estos árboles son así."

Tenía un poco de sentido y se sorprendió de que nunca hubiera pensado en eso por sí mismo. Tal vez esto era lo que Luke había pensado para él, alguien que lo ayudara a entender su conexión con su elemento, no solo alguien que le enseñara cómo luchar con él. Pero si Underhill podía ofrecer este tipo de ideas, ¿por qué era una causa perdida?

La sola idea hizo que su pecho se sintiera como si estuviera lleno de hierro, el peso total lo hizo caer hacía delante y sus pulmones lucharon por respirar por completo. "¿Por qué sientes que no puedes ayudarme?" Preguntó Alec, avergonzado de nuevo al pensar que algo dentro de él estaba roto.

Underhill le dirigió una mirada de dolor "No pienses que algo está mal contigo porque ese no es el caso en absoluto", dijo, "y no te molestes en negar que te sientes así. Puedo reconocer la autoestima mejor que la mayoría. Todo está en los ojos y los hombros ", dijo, señalando la espalda encorvada de Alec. Su cara era amable y eso de alguna manera hacía que Alec se sintiera peor. Apenas podía manejar su propia autocompasión, no creía que pudiera enfrentarse a un extraño compadeciéndole. Estaba tan confundido, se sentía perdido y se habría sentido completamente solo si no fuera por los árboles que lo rodeaban como para recordarle su presencia.

Alec se tragó las ganas de llorar "Si no me pasa nada, ¿por qué nadie puede ayudarme?"

El hombre suspiró, girándose para mirar a Alec y colocando una mano reconfortante sobre su propio puño cerrado "Porque eres ... diferente, incluso entre los Elementales. Único debería decir, de verdad. Sabes que las habilidades de nuestro tipo radican en compartir la firma de energía con sustancias naturales o sucesos, ¿verdad? Como tu hermano, por ejemplo, puede sincronizar y manipular la energía que se encuentra en el fuego. ¿Y sabes cómo lo hace?"

"Emociones", suministró Alec y Underhill asintió complacido.

"Sí, exactamente. Y hay otros elementales que controlan todo tipo de cosas. Como yo, mi elemento es la luz. Cualquier cosa, desde los rayos ultravioleta a los rayos gamma, puedo doblarlos y usarlos a voluntad, hacer cosas invisibles, calentar las cosas como un microondas, crear la energía solar que alimenta la casa segura en la que vivo. Creo que eso es parte de por qué Luke me eligió para ser tu maestro. Porque mi Elemento y el tuyo son compatibles en que mi Elemento puede alimentar al tuyo ... de todos modos, he encontrado un Elemental que controla el agua, otro aire, otro metal, electricidad, sonido, piedra, el mismo suelo sobre el que caminamos ... hay tantas fuentes para nosotros ... pero aún entre todos esos Elementos ... eres inusual. Piensa en todas las cosas que acabo de enumerar y que la gente puede controlar y dime qué tiene tu elemento que te hace tan especial ", dijo y su voz se sobrecogió de asombro al terminar.

Alec se sorprendió un poco, su boca se abrió mientras corría rápidamente por las posibilidades en su cabeza, pero era difícil para él creer en la idea de que de alguna manera era especial, no cuando tenía hermanos tan increíbles, no cuando trabajaba con un equipo de personas increíbles que todos los días le mostraban cuánto tenía que aprender.

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor del área delante de él, cayendo sobre la dura piedra donde se sentaban, frotando sus zapatos donde sabía que había tierra debajo, inmóvil. Sintiendo el frío reloj de metal en su muñeca. Respirando el aire en calma a su alrededor. La flora a su alrededor zumbando de alegría ... ¿qué era tan diferente?

_¡Oh!_

"Ninguno de esos son seres vivos", dijo Alec, dándose cuenta dándose una palmada en la cara.

La cara de Underhill se iluminó cuando asintió, "¡Sí! Tu don es increíble, uno que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a comprender su enormidad. Con el resto de nosotros, podemos aprovechar nuestros elementos y usarlos para esto o aquello, pero contigo ... puedes sentirlas y las plantas pueden devolverte esos sentimientos. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tus habilidades parecen mucho más ... potentes que las de tus hermanos? ¿O cualquier otro Elemental? ¿Por qué es que puedes hacer cosas increíbles como crear cúpulas de madera completas para salvar a tu equipo y poner una floristería completa a la defensiva mientras estás medio muerto de pie? Es porque estás atado a un elemento vivo. Algo que puede sentirte y responderte. Algo que ya tiene su propia fuerza vital y energía. No solo estás manipulando un objeto existente, estás haciendo mucho más que eso. Es demasiado increíble pensar en las posibilidades ".

Alec negó con la cabeza, su mente nadaba con aún más preguntas. Estaba seguro de que se veía como un híbrido de venado y pez, algo abrumado y extremadamente perplejo, como si estuviera delante de unos faros, ya que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no parecía que su boca pudiera conformarse con una sola palabra. Underhill parecía fascinado y emocionado por él y Alec solo estaba tratando de comprender el concepto básico de que no era un completo fracaso.

"¡Es por eso que le dije a Luke que no estaba seguro de si era la mejor opción para esto y por qué no creo que nadie pueda comprender completamente lo que haces! Sin embargo, Luke se mostró inflexible y dijo que yo sería el único con el que cree que te sentirías cómodo, algo acerca de que eres un poco ... distante con los extraños. Solo quiero que sepas que quiero ayudar de cualquier manera que pueda, pero podemos ser un poco más limitados. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay nada malo contigo. Simplemente eres muy especial ", terminó, bajando la voz al terminar, notando que Alec estaba empezando a verse un poco abrumado con lo que le estaban diciendo.

"No me siento especial", dijo Alec en voz baja, "Me siento como ... aburrido, demasiado alto, ordinario, yo".

Underhill sonrió con tristeza y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Alec. "Espero que podamos arreglar eso juntos. Algún día espero que puedas verte a ti mismo como algo más que eso ".

........................................................................................................................

El laboratorio de ordenadores estaba tan frío como siempre, así que Luke había venido preparado con un gran café en la mano. Sin crema, sin azúcar, solo el amargo donante de vida que era el buen café solo. No le importaba que beberlo delante de los niños los hiciera a todos temblar y encogerse, demonios, incluso podría gustarle beberlo delante de ellos solo porque se veía como un movimiento de poder, especialmente cuando estaba ardiendo. Tomar un largo sorbo de café caliente mientras mantenía el contacto visual con cualquiera de los niños cuando empezaban a retorcerse era solo otra forma de mantener el dominio. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el monitor donde Simon estaba ocupado trabajando.

"Está bien, Simon. Muéstrame lo que tienes ", dijo, levantando una ceja ante lo alto que Simon saltó en su silla mientras gritaba.

El ritmo cardíaco del Molecular se volvió errático bastante rápido y Luke se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, dejaría que Simon tomara la iniciativa en este caso, quería obtener algunos buenos sorbos antes de que lo golpearan con lo que fuera que estaba molestando tanto al niño. Luke agarró una de las sillas rodantes, girándola para sentarse con el respaldo apoyado contra su pecho, mientras que Simon se quitó las gafas de la cara y se las puso en la línea del pelo.

Simon sacó lo que estaba haciendo y movió el ratón para abrir la base de datos.

"Um, me estoy acercando un poco más a una función de búsqueda, pero eso aún puede durar un par de semanas. Mientras tanto, he estado revisando a través de carpetas aleatorias y categorizándolas. Sé que querías centrarte en encontrar nuevos mutantes para ayudar, así que tengo archivos de pacientes en una carpeta especial. Estoy intentando verificarlos con los mutantes que ya hemos localizado, los mutantes que ya hemos reubicado, los mutantes que sabemos que han sido capturados y los que hemos visto que trabajan para Valentine. Um, puedo levantar un par de perfiles si lo deseas ", ofreció Simon, su voz un poco apagada en comparación con la exuberancia normal que solía tener.

Luke se encogió de hombros, "Claro, podemos empezar por ahí si quieres".

Simon asintió y abrió un par de archivos, leyendo un par, esperando que Luke asintiera antes de pasar al siguiente.

"Este es para el paciente # 60375. Tendría alrededor de 28 años ahora. Salvaje con, uh, ADN de mapache. Realmente bueno para escalar cosas, hay una nota al pie sobre no dejarlo estar en una habitación con ventanas cerca de un desagüe. Apuesto a que hay una historia detrás de eso ... "Simon continuó, con los ojos fijos en el ordenador, sin mirar a Luke a los ojos. De alguna manera, el líder del equipo no pensaba que fuera por el café que estaba bebiendo.

Fue alrededor de siete archivos después cuando Luke tenía suficiente cafeína corriendo por sus venas para ser lo suficientemente firme para manejar lo que fuera que tenía a Simon tan nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el Molecular giró su silla para enfrentarlo.

"¿Sabías de Clary?"

Las cejas de Luke se alzaron ante la repentina pregunta "Creo que sé que ella existe. ¿Estas preguntando por algo más específico? "Aunque ya tenía una idea, probablemente era hora de que la verdad saliera a la luz de todos modos. Sintió que el temor se acumulaba en su estómago, revolviéndolo en un ácido agrio que se elevaba en su garganta.

La expresión un tanto enfermiza en la cara de Simon era suficiente evidencia de lo que iba a ocurrir y Luke estaba casi seguro de que su propia cara también se veía verde.

"¿Sabías que Valentine también es el padre de Clary?"

Y ahí estaba.

Había sido una tontería de su parte pensar que evitaría tener que contar esta historia para siempre. Solo fue pura suerte que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en que finalmente lo llevaran a un rincón donde finalmente tendría que contarlo todo. Cada parte de la verdad, horrible, dolorosa y manchada de sangre que deseaba haber podido mantener oculta en su interior. Luke suspiró pesadamente, colocando lentamente su café en el escritorio junto a él, usando ambas manos libres para frotarse la cara con cansancio antes de mirar a Simon.

"Sí. Siempre lo he sabido. Sin embargo, le prometí a su madre que lo mantendría en secreto ".

Los ojos de Simon se entrecerraron, "¿Su madre? ¿Conocías a su madre? Pensé que viste a Clary o algo así y decidiste visitarla unas cuantas veces en las instalaciones, no que conocieras a su familia ".

Luke negó con la cabeza "No, conocí a la madre de Clary antes de que ella naciera. Siempre supe quién era el padre ".

"¿Y has estado dejando que ella y Jace hagan ... cosas? ¡Son hermano y hermana! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!"

Luke sacudió la cabeza "Cálmate, no están relacionados. Eso lo sé."

"¡¿Qué?! Luke, ¿qué demonios nos estás ocultando?"

Luke suspiró y bebió el resto de su café "Te lo diré ahora. Ya era hora de que lo supiérais de todos modos."


	4. Emociones.

"Entonces, aunque todavía nos queda algo de tiempo, ¿qué tal si pasamos por algunos de los conceptos básicos de cómo controlamos nuestras energías elementales?", Ofreció Underhill.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados cara a cara en la roca, como si estuvieran nuevamente en la sala de meditación. Las largas piernas de Alec estaban dobladas, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas, reflejando al hombre ante él.

"Uh, claro", dijo Alec, todavía un poco inseguro de todo.

"Primero, necesito que identifiques un lugar seguro en tu mente. Algún lugar que te brinde tranquilidad, algún lugar donde no sentirás nada más que una sensación de calma. No es un lugar feliz, fíjate. La felicidad no es la emoción que buscamos porque a veces puede ser demasiado fuerte. Lo único que necesitas es sentirte seguro y tranquilo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Alec pensó con fuerza, no había muchos lugares en los que había estado en su vida en los que se sintiera a salvo, además de la casa, pero estar allí lo hacía feliz ... por lo que probablemente no funcionaría.

"Um, ¿este lugar está bien? ¿Aquí, en el bosque? Me siento seguro aquí ... y tranquilo ... "

Underhill sonrió, "Sí, debería funcionar bien. Ahora, céntrate en el área a tu alrededor. Cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Vacíate de todo lo que no sea lo que sientes a tu alrededor ".

"Pero los árboles ... no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza, siempre están ahí cuando vengo aquí".

"Cierra los ojos", ordenó con suavidad y Alec obedeció, "Pueden quedarse, de alguna manera forman parte de ti, supongo. Sientes lo que ellos sienten. Ahora, una vez que sientas que te has librado completamente de todo, quiero que te toques la rodilla dos veces. Entonces te diré el siguiente paso ".

Alec asintió, sus ojos se cerraron. ¿Alejarlo todo? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando su vida era tan caótica? Todavía están tratando de instalarse en una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar. Sus hermanos y él se están adaptando a estar más separados. Están tratando de controlar sus habilidades. Ellos simplemente corrieron hacia Valentine después de que algunos fueron secuestrados. Acaba de enterarse de que Max ha estado vivo todo este tiempo ... y, además de eso, está en una relación por primera vez y es con alguien tan increíble que no tiene palabras para describirlo. Últimamente ni siquiera podía dormirse sin Magnus cerca ... espera.

Magnus le hace feliz, pero también hacía que Alec se sintiera ... tranquilo. Como si todo lo caótico en su vida, de repente no fuera tan malo una vez que Magnus le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien.

"¿Puede ... puede la gente estar en este 'lugar especial' ?", Preguntó Alec vacilante, agradecido de haber podido mantener los ojos cerrados. No quería ver la reacción de Underhill a eso.

Hubo una pausa antes de que respondiera "Por supuesto. A veces, el lugar más seguro no es un lugar, sino una persona o un grupo de personas. Si tu alma clama por otra cuando estás perdido, en lugar de solo un lugar, entonces tal vez ese alma sea tu lugar seguro ".

"Está bien", suspiró Alec, esta vez imaginando a Magnus sentado a su lado en la roca, ambos mirando hacia las ramas sobre ellos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, todo el caos en su vida desapareció de repente. Todo lo que veía era verde, todo lo que sentía era a Magnus.

Finalmente, los hombros de Alec se relajaron al igual que donde tenía sus ojos cerrados en un ceño la piel se alisó. Alec golpeó su rodilla dos veces.

"Excelente, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Nuestro siguiente paso es un poco más fácil. Primero, ¿crees que puedes abrir los ojos, pero mantener la paz en su lugar?" Alec asintió y lentamente abrió los ojos. Vio a Underhill bajando de la roca para agarrar algo del suelo. Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez con una bellota en la mano. Suavemente la colocó sobre la roca entre ellos.

"Está bien, Alec. Quiero que me digas lo que sientes con más fuerza. ¿Qué te hace sentir más feliz? ¿Más triste? ¿Más enfadado?"

El lugar tranquilo de Alec se estremeció un poco ante la repentina avalancha de preguntas, pero volvió a tomar el control rápidamente y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué le hacía sentir más feliz? No podía recordar haber sido feliz mientras crecía, seguro que había momentos felices aquí y allá, pero en general no muy felices en realidad. Incluso últimamente, teniendo más momentos felices en el último mes que en toda su vida ... todavía había trozos de estrés y tristeza. Las manos de Alec se apretaron de frustración, algo que Underhill detectó rápidamente.

"No tiene que ser una memoria específica. Sé que has tenido una vida muy dura, pero debe haber algo coherente que te haya traído alegría, pequeños momentos de la vida en tu existencia oscura."

_Encontrando la luz ..._

Alec recordó haber hablado así con Magnus, la noche en que murió Ragnor.

"Mis hermanos y ... Magnus. Me hacen más feliz ", dijo.

Underhill asintió alentadoramente, "Bien. Ahora, imagínalos en tu cabeza, siente cuán felices te hacen. Y mientras haces eso, quiero que te acerques a la bellota ".

Alec asintió y comenzó a pensar en aquellos cuyas sonrisas lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro. Izzy, su agudo ingenio y su capacidad de sentir cada vez que estaba molesto por algo. Jace, una presencia sólida que hace que Alec se sienta protegido y fuerte. Magnus ... Magnus le hacía sentir querido, seguro, cálido ...

La bellota frente a ellos comenzó a brotar, un pequeño tallo verde con una sola hoja en la parte superior que creció rápidamente en una planta más grande. Ambos hombres sonrieron.

"Muy bien."

Alec se encogió de hombros "No es tan impresionante, de verdad. Lo he hecho un montón de veces antes ".

"Pero no estamos aquí hoy para conocer tus límites. Luke quería que nos concentráramos en el control para que podamos evitar que te agotes. Hoy comenzamos con el control y parte de eso es saber qué efectos tendrán tus emociones en tu elemento. La felicidad ayudará a que las cosas crezcan, creo que eso es bastante sencillo. Siguiente. ¿Qué te hace sentir más triste?"

Alec pensó de nuevo. Muchas cosas le ponían triste. Ser rechazado por sus padres. Haberse convertido en mutante a través de tratamientos tortuosos. Saber lo que Jace pasó cuando era niño. Saber cómo Magnus creía que todo el mundo lo abandonaría. Max ...

"Creo que estoy más triste por Max".

"¿Quién es Max?", Underhill dijo con suavidad cuando Alec se quedó en silencio.

"Era ... es mi hermano pequeño. Pensamos que estaba muerto, pero no lo está. Está siendo retenido por Valentine ".

"Háblame de él. Háblame de Max. ¿De qué estás más triste?"

Alec se echó hacia atrás, con la cabeza hacia el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos, como si la gravedad evitara que cayeran las lágrimas. "Estoy triste por la vida perdida. A pesar de que ha estado vivo todo este tiempo ... no ha estado viviendo. Siempre fue un revoltoso, nunca estuvo en un lugar más de un minuto, siempre sintió curiosidad por todo lo que lo rodeaba, siempre hacía preguntas, siempre buscaba respuestas ... cuando se presentó su mutación, pensé que era muy apropiada para él. Era un psíquico. Podía sacar el conocimiento de cualquier mente que quisiera. El noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que aprendió fueron trivialidades inútiles o datos personales como cual era la barra de chocolate favorita de una persona o la tasa promedio a la que se reproducen las tortugas. Pero ese uno por ciento que queda es lo que lo hizo tan peligroso, lo suficientemente peligroso que creo que es por eso que Valentine les atacó a él e Izzy. Códigos de seguridad, diseños de edificios ... el uno por ciento que quedaba eran todos secretos. No fue su culpa, era tan joven que no podía controlarlo todavía ... "se asfixió en el último trozo y luego miró la bellota, observando cómo empezaba a hacer crecer las ramas que se le acercaban como si quisieran rodear su cuerpo.

"¿Qué ... qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Alec.

Underhill miró por un momento, observando mientras las ramas envolvían lentamente al Elemental, "Creo que tal vez está tratando de protegerte. Muy parecido a como Luke describió la cúpula que creaste para proteger a tu hermana y amigos de los agentes que avanzaban. Luke mencionó que en ese momento pensabas que Jace había muerto. Tal tristeza se puede sentir como dolor físico. Creo que la flora que te rodea percibe cuando sientes dolor o estás triste y luego trata de protegerte de la única manera que sabe ".

"Al ser un escudo", murmuró Alec, dejando que la tristeza se esfumara y observando cómo las ramas retrocedían.

Underhill observó, complacido por el progreso. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que esto estuviera yendo tan bien, honestamente pensaba que no sería de ninguna ayuda para Alec, "Bueno, lo último y lo dejaremos por hoy. Todo esto es muy rudo y agotador, tener que desenterrar esas emociones, así que regresaremos después de esto. ¿Suena bien?"

"Sí, está bien. Lo último era enfado, ¿verdad?"

Underhill asintió y Alec volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de pensar en lo que lo enfadaba.

No fueron las constantes alusiones de Simon a la cultura pop, eso era molesto, pero no lo hacía enfadar. ¿La ignorancia casual de Jace por su propia seguridad? Bueno, Alec no podía estar tan enfadado con él, ya que era sobre todo que Jace estaba inseguro sobre su necesidad en la vida de otros. ¿Izzy dejando sus zapatos por todas partes para que tropiece? Sí, no...

¿Qué era lo que más le hacía enfadar?

........................................................................................................................

"¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata esta reunión en la casa?", Preguntó Isabelle, con las extremidades colgando pesadamente sobre los reposabrazos de la butaca en la que estaba. Los otros estaban igualmente repartidos por el salón. Luke mencionó que él y Simon llegarían pronto.

Clary y Magnus intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, sin saber cómo responder. Para ellos, esto también era completamente nuevo. Todas las reuniones del equipo se llevaron a cabo en la sala de guerra o en el laboratorio de ordenadores y en general se referían a misiones o al momento en que Luke los reunió para hablar sobre la manera de comportarse en la cocina. Sin embargo, no querían alarmar a los nuevos miembros de su equipo, por lo que acordaron en silencio mantener la boca cerrada por el momento.

Jace no parecía particularmente preocupado, sino que dejó que su mirada viajara por la habitación como si buscara algo.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Alec?"

Magnus giró la cabeza para mirar con nostalgia por el pasillo hacia donde Alec se había ido con su mentor unas horas antes. Todavía no habían regresado y estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco. Si Alec había estado usando sus habilidades todo el tiempo, necesitaría comer algo pronto. Sintiendo que Magnus estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Clary se volvió y le dio una pequeña palmadita a la mano de Jace "Se fue con su mentor hace un tiempo. Estoy segura de que volverán pronto. Podemos llamar a su nuevo número de teléfono si quieres, creo que tiene su teléfono con él ".

Jace parecía tentado, pero de todos modos negó con la cabeza "No, no quiero interrumpir nada. Tienes razón, estoy seguro de que están bien ".

Segundos después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, se escucharon pasos que venían desde el pasillo del que habían salido ese mismo día. La cabeza de Magnus se volvió hacia las figuras que se acercaban, con una sonrisa formándose en su hermosa cara que rápidamente se fundió en una expresión de asombro al ver la apariencia de los dos hombres. Los otros también se dieron cuenta y todos saltaron de sus asientos y se lanzaron.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Alec! ¿Qué os ha pasado?" Isabelle gritó cuando Magnus corrió hacia él, con las manos arrastrándose por todas partes para ver si había heridas, mientras que Clary se hizo cargo de Underhill.

Alec se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente, la acción provocó que cayeran unas pocas hojas y algo de polvo. "Uh, había una ... una bellota muy enfadada".

Ambos estaban cubiertos de ramitas, hojas y tierra. Pequeños raspones y cortes cubiertos de suciedad donde la piel estaba lo suficientemente limpia como para ver, pequeñas gotas de sangre ya seca en las esquinas. A pesar de parecer que ambos habían bajado la montaña, parecían estar de buen humor sobre todo el asunto. Underhill estaba sonriendo brillantemente, sus dientes lucían sorprendentemente blancos contra su cara sucia. Magnus podía sentir diversión, orgullo y un toque de asombro proveniente del hombre que era lo suficientemente extraño. Alec estaba simplemente irradiando vergüenza y no mucho más.

"Ambos estamos bien. Isabelle ¿verdad?" Underhill le dijo a la Salvaje, estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo "Es un placer conocerte. ¿Y Jace? Alec ha hablado muy bien de vosotros."

Magnus volvió a concentrarse en el hombre que tenía delante, absorbiendo el desorden de la piel y la ropa desgarrada. "Alexander ... ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ", Preguntó, con las manos ahora vagando sobre el pecho de Alec, sin siquiera importarle que la suciedad se estuviera pasando a él. Magnus maldijo por lo bajo mientras veía los rasguños, uno en su cara en particular que extendió la mano para inspeccionar.

Le dio a Magnus una sonrisa adolorida, "Estoy bien, Mags. Lo llevé a ese lugar en el bosque, ¿sabes? ¿A dónde fui cuando me perdí esa vez? Solo estábamos experimentando con algunas emociones e hice que una bellota se volviera loca. Me persiguió, Underhill y yo nos asustamos y nos apartamos de la roca, caímos y ... nos ensuciamos ", terminó Alec sin convicción, su cara sonrojada por pura vergüenza ahora," pero los rasguños son lo peor y Underhill dice que no está enfadado. Ahora sabemos que la ira y yo no somos una buena combinación y definitivamente debemos evitarla ".

Los ojos de Magnus se entrecerraron cuando una vez más observó las apariencias de Alec y Underhill antes de asentir lentamente, "Anotado".

La charla se detuvo cuando Luke y Simon entraron en la habitación, el Molecular mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá, cayendo pesadamente sobre él. Luke se detuvo en seco al ver la condición de Alec y Underhill, sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, sin querer realmente saber los detalles.

Underhill pareció notar la creciente tensión en la habitación y lo tomó como una señal para irse. Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, se acercó a Alec, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y sonrió con satisfacción cuando más suciedad cayó de sus bolsillos cuando retiró su mano.

"Creo que hoy ha ido muy bien, así que si quieres que sigamos trabajando juntos, regresaré la semana que viene. Mientras tanto, te dejo mi número personal. Luke solo tiene el número de mi casa de seguridad, pero con este podrás contactarme directamente y no a uno de mis compañeros de casa. Y no dudes en llamar cuando quieras, de día o de noche, si necesitas ayuda con algo o si tienes más preguntas. Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Alec, no te convenzas de lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo, colocando la tarjeta en la mano de Alec y doblando los dedos sobre ella.

Alec asintió rígidamente, pero ofreció una sonrisa, "Gracias por todo y ... siento lo de la bellota. Eso ... eso es nuevo ".

Underhill se echó a reír mientras caminaba hacia Clary, donde ella estaba abriendo un portal para él, le hizo un gesto por encima del hombro una última vez antes de pasar y dejar al equipo solo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Luke.


	5. Pesar.

Alec deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones sucios, esperando que no se olvidara de sacarla antes de lavar la ropa y se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio varias caras muy serias, todas mirando a Luke.

"Um, ¿me perdí algo mientras estaba fuera?"

"Adelante, toma asiento, Alec. El resto también, tengo algunas cosas que deben decirse y creo que debéis escucharlas antes de que las averigüéis de otra manera", dijo Luke con seriedad.

Se lanzaron miradas nerviosas alrededor de la habitación mientras todos obedecían, encontrando un lugar para sentarse. Alec, aún sintiéndose un poco emocionalmente inestable por su entrenamiento, decidió tomar un asiento más lejos, junto a la cascada, donde sería menos probable que causara algún problema. Exhaló un feliz suspiro cuando Magnus se unió a él, el psíquico todavía le rondaba preocupado.

Clary se sentó en el sofá, sin sorprenderse cuando Jace se sentó a su lado, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Simon se levantó y se acercó a ella, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus rodillas se tocaran. Miró a su mejor amigo, ahora viendo los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y los pequeños temblores en sus hombros. Un poco de culpa se abrió camino hasta su estómago, pensando que tal vez no había prestado tanta atención a su amigo desde que Jace y ella empezaron a acercarse.

"Luke, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Magnus, la creciente tensión en la habitación le hacía sentir picazón a medida que crecía. Sintió que Alec extendía la mano para tomar su mano, una ofrenda silenciosa para compartir si llegaba la necesidad.

Luke cuadró sus hombros mientras se ponía de pie ante la habitación, su mirada vagando sobre los jóvenes que tenía delante. Oh, cómo deseaba poder simplemente dejar que todos fueran niños, dejarlos ser ignorantes por un poco más de tiempo. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el pelo rojo y una pequeña cara angelical.

_Lo siento mucho, Jocelyn._

Luke contuvo el aliento y comenzó a decir "Sé que ha estado en vuestras mentes por un tiempo y debo agradeceros por vuestra paciencia al no haber preguntado por mi pasado y cómo fue que me convertí en parte de todo esto. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso y donde estoy ahora es simplemente una estación en el viaje de mi expiación. Hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo para guardar un secreto, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca sería capaz de mantenerla para siempre. Siempre tuve la intención de decíroslo, pero nunca parecía ser un buen momento. Así que, para comenzar, quiero disculparme con todos y espero que una vez que termine, todavía queráis ser parte de este equipo. Aunque lo entenderé, si no lo hacéis ".

Miró a cada persona mientras hablaba, asegurándose de que pudieran ver su sinceridad antes de pasar a la siguiente cara.

"Supongo que el mejor lugar para comenzar sería el principio. Hace veintiún años, cuando la Corporación el Círculo acababa de comenzar ... "

........................................................................................................................

_**Hace veintiún años** _

_El alcohol le quemó en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando lanzó hacia atrás su tercer chupito de la noche. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba ansioso por comenzar el proceso de adormecimiento y llegar al descanso y al sueño como parte de un estupor borracho. Su cara estaba tan amargada como su bebida. En algún lugar en el fondo, podía escuchar la televisión zumbando con estática sobre un informe de noticias que involucraba a un heredero muerto de alguna compañía farmacéutica y un bebé desaparecido. Suspiró, si aún fuera un oficial, probablemente estaría en la escena en este momento._

_Se sobresaltó, casi derramando su siguiente chupito cuando una mano le dio una palmada en la espalda, "¡Luke! ¡No te veas tan deprimido! Esos hombres no tienen ni idea de lo que están perdiendo al no tenerte en la fuerza policial. ¡Son demasiado corruptos para darse cuenta de que tu denuncia de irregularidades es todo lo que les impide ir a la cárcel en este momento! ¡Eres demasiado bueno para ellos! ", Dijo Ragnor, sus palabras levemente arrastradas mientras bebía su propio chupito de whisky._

_"Todavía me van a despedir y ahora estoy sin trabajo. ¿Dónde se supone que debo trabajar ahora? La policía interviene en toda esta ciudad, nadie me va a contratar después de que los llame, "le gruñó Luke a su viejo amigo. Conocía a Ragnor por años, sus caminos se cruzaban unas cuantas veces cuando Ragnor contrataba a la policía para sus diversos eventos de recaudación de fondos. Algo que Ragnor ahora juraba que nunca volvería a hacer, al escuchar de Luke los crímenes que se cometían dentro de la estación._

_Ragnor pasó el dedo por el borde de su vaso, pensando en voz alta "Sabes, acabo de donar mucho dinero a esta empresa que afirma que va a salvar la vida de miles de personas con enfermedades genéticas. Fascinantes cosas las que están haciendo, todo muy secreto, ya sabes, ¡y todo por una gran causa! Tienen una lista de niños y yo solo tenía que ser parte de eso. Así que hablé con el CEO y me está permitiendo trabajar en algunos proyectos para él siempre y cuando siga siendo un inversor. Está dirigida por un hombre llamado Valentine. Hombre extraño, sin embargo locamente brillante. Ha sido muy cauteloso con respecto a los tratamientos, no quiere que otras compañías roben el conocimiento y usen la tecnología para hacer que la gente pague para que los ayuden, está haciendo todo esto de forma gratuita, ¿ves? "_

_Luke asintió mientras se inclinaba para colocar su barbilla en la barra, haciéndole un gesto al camarero para traerle otro, "Sí, suena muy bien. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con evitar que me quede sin hogar?"_

_Ragnor sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, "¿No has estado escuchando? ¡Esta compañía apenas está comenzando y tiene secretos para evitar a los demonios farmacéuticos malvados a los que les gusta sobrecargar a las personas pobres que solo quieren vivir! Está formando un equipo de seguridad especial, ¡y puedo ponerte en ese equipo! ¡Demonios, puedo hacer que te deje liderar el equipo si quieres! "_

_Luke levantó la cabeza y miró a Ragnor en busca de signos de broma, pero su amigo estaba completamente serio. Con una sonrisa creciendo en su cara, levantó el vaso que estaba justo frente a él, "¡Bien, salud por eso!"_

........................................................................................................................

_**Seis meses después** _

_Luke, nervioso, caminaba por los pasillos blancos, sin estar completamente seguro de por qué lo llamaban a la oficina del CEO. ¿Había habido un brecha? ¿Alguien robó algunos datos? Había estado a cargo de un pequeño escuadrón de hombres posicionados en la sede, cuya tarea principal era asegurar que nadie se enterara de los detalles de los tratamientos que se realizaban en las instalaciones, pero que él supiera no había nada sospechoso últimamente en cualquiera de las instalaciones._

_Instalaciones que a Luke aún no se le había permitido visitar, algo que le molestaba tanto a él como a Hodge, el hombre a cargo de otro escuadrón. Parecía igual de confundido y disgustado por no poder revisar la seguridad en esos edificios. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían proteger eficazmente cualquier cosa que no pudieran visitar en persona?_

_Suspiró, se detuvo y llamó a la puerta, notando el nombre escrito en la placa al lado mientras esperaba. **Valentine Morgenstern** , el nombre estaba escrito en un elegante grabado a lo largo del metal dorado junto con el título de CEO._

_Una voz lo llamó para que entrara, entonces Luke entró._

_La oficina era escasa en esa estética moderna que estaba empezando a convertirse en la nueva imagen para las compañías tecnológicas. Un escritorio en el centro de una habitación rodeada por paredes de vidrio que daban a algunas de las oficinas. En esa mesa había un hombre que Luke asumía que era Valentine. Probablemente fue guapo hace años, pero ahora tenía un aspecto áspero y desgastado, su pelo al rape le recordaba a Luke muchos de los convictos que había escoltado a las celdas. Aún así, estaba vestido con un traje que estaba seguro que costaba más que su salario anual._

_Se acercó al escritorio y se detuvo en una posición de descanso ante su jefe, esperando ser atendido._

_Valentine levantó la vista de su portátil y sonrió. "Hola, debes ser Luke Garroway. El Doctor Fell ha hablado muy bien de ti", dijo y extendió la mano para estrecharle la mano con firmeza._

_Luke le devolvió la sonrisa, "Me alegra oírlo. Espero que mi equipo haya estado cumpliendo con sus más altas expectativas, Señor Morgenstern "._

_"Oh, por favor, solo llámame Valentine. Y no se preocupe, su equipo y el del Señor Starkweather han sido sobresalientes en todos los aspectos. Es por eso que hoy te llamo aquí ", dijo, sonando complacido._

_Luke respiró mentalmente con un suspiro de alivio._

_"Me he dado cuenta recientemente de que nuestros mayores logros no radican solo en nuestra tecnología genética, sino también en nuestros pacientes. Necesitan protección tanto como nuestros datos, así que estoy buscando a mis agentes más confiables para que trabajen en la seguridad de las instalaciones médicas en todo el país", dijo Valentine, con voz emocionada mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia un mapa en una pared que mostraba un punto rojo para cada instalación médica, "Esta en particular, está en el norte de Nueva York. Mira, ahí es donde trabaja mi ex esposa. Quiero asegurarme de que las cosas sean más seguras allí, tanto para su seguridad como para los pacientes. Todas las instalaciones comparten la misma red, por lo que cualquier sistema de seguridad que instale allí se extenderá automáticamente a todos los demás en la nación. Tengo a Hodge dirigiéndose a otra instalación de Nueva York donde tengo otra inversión preciosa que guardar después "._

_Luke asintió mientras revisaba la ubicación, "Puedo ir de inmediato. Y lamento tener noticias de su divorcio ", agregó cortésmente._

_Valentine parecía un poco triste, pero se parecía más a un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete en lugar de alguien que sufría una angustia "Ah, sí, gracias. Fue un shock para mí. De repente, hace cuatro meses, me pidió el divorcio. Todavía me preocupo mucho por ella y solo confío en ti para asegurar que el lugar donde está trabajando sea impenetrable para cualquiera que quiera dañar a los preciados pacientes y empleados de nuestra empresa. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?"_

_Luke se enderezó y asintió, "Por supuesto, señor. Sería un honor."_

........................................................................................................................

_**Una semana más tarde** _

_A primera vista, cuando Luke llegó a las instalaciones a principios de esa semana, el lugar se parecía un poco a algunas de las cárceles a las que también había enviado a los delincuentes. Había cercas de cadenas altas alrededor de todo el campus, rematadas con alambre de púas. Había guardias en la puerta, verificando la identificación de cualquiera que entrara o saliera. Incluso había hombres con rifles de francotirador en el techo._

_Todo el lugar parecía más orientado a mantener a la gente dentro en lugar de dejarla salir._

_Había sido recibido en la puerta por un trabajador llamado Pangborn, quien le mostró las instalaciones con una actitud casi repugnante. El interior era casi como un hospital, habitaciones y salas llenas de niños corriendo en batas de tela blanca. Algunos estaban adheridos a las vías intravenosas, se veían pálidos y enfermos, mientras que otros parecían lo más saludables posible._

_Luke sonrió a los niños mientras caminaba, con una cálida sensación en sus entrañas cuando los vio a todos. Cada uno de estos niños habría muerto si no fuera por estos tratamientos. Él era parte de ese milagro. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando caminaban por una guardería llena de bebés._

_Cuanto más avanzaban y más niños veía, Luke se sintió curioso y un poco confundido._

_"¿Dónde están todos los adultos? Pensé que la Corporación el Círculo estaba tomando gente de todas las edades para el tratamiento "._

_Pangborn gruñó "Fue así por un tiempo, pero el Señor Morgenstern ha detenido el reclutamiento de cualquier persona mayor de 16 años. La tasa de mortalidad fue del ochenta y cinco por ciento. Los niños del cinco por ciento. Los pocos adultos sobrevivientes los está manteniendo para estudios en diferentes lugares "._

_Luke sintió que su estómago se hundía ante la noticia, sorprendido de que nadie lo hubiera mencionado antes, "¿Cuántos adultos murieron antes de que supiéramos esas estadísticas?"_

_"¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saberlo? Y por qué te importa, solo estás aquí para arreglar este sitio para los mocosos. Solo mantén tu cabeza en tu trabajo, no te preocupes por la mierda científica. Pagamos a los científicos para eso ", gruñó Pangborn y continuó con el tour. Al final le entregó a Luke un portapapeles con la lista adjunta._

_"Están las sugerencias que hemos pensado hasta ahora para mejorar la seguridad. Debes ver que todo esto pase y luego agregar tus propias sugerencias. ¿Alguna pregunta?"_

_Luke miró la lista, frunciendo el ceño a algunos de ellos._

" _¿Muros de plomo? ¿Pintura incombustible? ¿Filtros para el sistema de ventilación? ¿Para qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Luke._

_Pangborn sonrió con una sonrisa escalofriante antes de alejarse, "Te espera una mierda loca, señor. Simplemente no le des la espalda a ninguno de estos niños "._

........................................................................................................................

_Varios días después, Luke finalmente estaba empezando a entender lo que quería decir. Al principio, pensó que tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón, que en realidad no había visto a un niño de cuatro años hacer un mortal desde la pared. Y ese chico en el patio ... no había manera de que pudiera haber levantado esa roca solo, seguramente era una pelota y Luke simplemente vio mal._

_Pero siguió ocurriendo una y otra vez y, finalmente, se encontró caminando hacia los laboratorios, buscando a alguien con una bata de laboratorio que pudiera proporcionarle alguna información, ya que las enfermeras se negaban a hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fueran estadísticas médicas._

_Deslizó su tarjeta en la puerta de los laboratorios, sus hombros cayeron cuando fue rechazado._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahí?", Dijo una voz acusatoria._

_Se giró para ver el ceño fruncido en una de las caras más hermosas que había visto antes. Incluso con los labios fruncidos, era impresionante. Su pelo rojo era tan grueso y encantador, Luke solo quería estirarse y tocarlo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando demasiado tiempo._

_"Uh, lo siento. Estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera explicarme lo que está pasando aquí. Por qué los niños son todos ... especiales ", dijo, tratando de no mirar demasiado. No era como si pudiera decir algo sobre su figura en lo más mínimo con lo holgada que era la bata de laboratorio._

_Ella lo examinó, como si buscara alguna razón para no confiar en él ... pero salió vacía._

_"Bien. Te lo diré. Ven conmigo. Por cierto, mi nombre es doctora Jocelyn Fairchild."_

_Ella lo había llevado a una pequeña habitación vacía del hospital y lo había sentado en la cama vacía mientras le decía con voz suave que los tratamientos genéticos tenían un efecto imprevisto en sus pacientes. Todos habían empezado a presentar mutaciones, cómo las mutaciones eran el resultado de los cuatro tipos diferentes de enfoques de tratamiento, cómo los sistemas de los adultos no podían manejar el material extraño, cómo los niños prosperaron después de ser salvados._

_Lo dijo todo casi sin infligir nada en su voz y sin una sola contracción en su cara, como si acabara de leer un diario médico, pero sus palabras golpearon a Luke como cuchillos._

_Después de que terminó, él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la miró y le preguntó simplemente "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?"_

_Fue entonces cuando su fachada se resquebrajó._

........................................................................................................................

_**Dos meses despues...** _

_"Luke, por favor necesito tu ayuda. ¡Por favor! ¡Oh, me duele!"_

_El corazón de Luke comenzó a latir en su pecho cuando escuchó el pánico y el dolor en la voz de Jocelyn. En los últimos dos meses se habían acercado, ya que parecían ser los dos únicos en todo el campus que mostraban una verdadera preocupación por las condiciones en que se mantenía a los niños. Sin embargo, nunca muy cerca, nadie mejor que Luke sabía cuánta gente podía estar observándolos a través de las cámaras, cuántos de los agentes leales de Valentine informarán si su ex esposa fuera vista con el líder del escuadrón._

_Tenían un cuidadoso acto de equilibrio. Luke completaba su lista de tareas tan lentamente como el tiempo lo permitiera sin que pareciera que se estaba estancando. Intentando reunirse lo suficiente para frenar la necesidad, pero no con la frecuencia suficiente para llamar la atención. Solo quería quedarse allí el mayor tiempo posible, estar cerca de Jocelyn el mayor tiempo posible._

_"¿Dónde estás?", Preguntó con preocupación. Nunca había escuchado a Jocelyn tan asustada antes._

" _El lugar donde te llevé cuando llegaste por primera vez. ¡Por favor date prisa!"_

_Caminó tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo sin mirar demasiado, tratando de llegar a la habitación del hospital. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta y entró, casi cayó al suelo en estado de shock._

_Jocelyn extendió su mano ensangrentada, con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras jadeaba por el dolor. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su barriga hinchada, una que Luke nunca había visto a través de su bata de laboratorio._

_"Por favor, el bebé está llegando. Luke, ¡me duele!"_

_Corrió a su lado, agarrando la mano ensangrentada en la suya y ayudándola a sentarse._

_"Está bien. Estoy aquí. Sólo empuja, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Debo ir a buscar a alguien? ¿Una enfermera?"_

_"¡Ahhh! Por favor, no quiero que lo sepa. ¡Él no puede saberlo! "Jadeó, su cara cubierta de sudor, su pánico elevándose. Luke la hizo callar y le apartó el pelo de la cara._

_"Shhhhh, está bien. No le diré a nadie. Te mantendré a salvo. Os mantendré a ambos a salvo "._

........................................................................................................................

_No mucho después, mientras Jocelyn descansaba en la cama, Luke sostenía a una pequeña bebé en sus brazos mientras se maravillaba de lo pequeño que era este humano. Era hermosa, al igual que su madre._

_Ambos sabían que Valentine tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes y que sabría si Jocelyn llevaba a casa un bebé, por lo que sabían que tenían que esconderla en algún lugar. Ninguno de los dos quería estar lejos de esta preciosa niña, pero la necesidad de protegerla estaba por encima de todo._

_Cuando Jocelyn se despertó el día después de dar a luz a su hijita, le contó llorosa a Luke lo que había hecho su ex marido y por qué tenía que esconder a su Clarissa._

_Le contó cómo Valentine había experimentado con ella durante su primer embarazo sin que ella lo supiera, siendo su hijo el primer mutante que Valentine había hecho. Tenía dos años cuando ella y Valentine fundaron la Corporación el Círculo, utilizando la tecnología que Valentine había creado para experimentar con su hijo._

_Cuando empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas alrededor de Jonathan, fue la época en que Valentine llegó a casa y le dijo que su hijo estaba muerto. Ella sabía que Valentine era responsable y solicitó el divorcio. Una semana después de la firma de los documentos, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Con las sospechas en su cabeza, probó su propia sangre en el laboratorio y vio que Valentine había estado experimentando con ella nuevamente y sabía que su bebé se vería afectado. Que su bebé cambiaría como todos los demás niños en la instalación._

_Luego escuchó la noticia de que un bebé había sido robado de uno de los competidores de la Corporación el Círculo, un niño ... y sabía que Valentine había robado a otro niño para experimentar. Había entrado en la base de datos para buscar bebés ingresados con la misma fecha de nacimiento que el niño robado y encontró una coincidencia. Un niño pequeño fue listado bajo el nombre de Jace. Era demasiado tarde para denunciarlo, ya se había sometido a tratamientos. No podía devolverlo a la familia sabiendo lo que estaba reservado para él. Era la única que sabía de los crímenes de su ex marido, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto sin exponer a los niños mutantes a un mundo que querría verlos encerrados o destruidos. No tenía más remedio que guardar silencio._

_Escondió su creciente barriga bajo grandes batas de laboratorio y blusas sueltas, insistiendo en que nadie supiera de su condición. Quería huir, renunciar a su trabajo, pero tenía que quedarse por los niños. Sintió que les debía eso por ser una de las personas responsables de su dolor._

_"No quiero perder a otro bebé, pero no sé qué hacer. Necesita gente que la ayude con cualquier mutación que tenga, "Jocelyn lloró suavemente, no queriendo despertar al bebé que estaba a su lado._

_Luke se acercó, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, "Dámela. Puedo introducirla en el sistema aquí, darle un apellido falso, una enfermedad falsa, un trasfondo falso. Me aseguraré de reemplazar todas sus intravenosas con placebos para que no sufra. Todavía estará cerca, podrás verla crecer ", dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras imaginaba el dolor de ver crecer a tu hijo, pero no poder tocarlo._

_Pero Jocelyn era tan fuerte, más fuerte que nadie que hubiera conocido ... estuvo de acuerdo._

........................................................................................................................

_**Hace seis años...** _

_Clary Fray, de catorce años, era una alborotadora. Tratar de vigilarles a ella y a su mejor amigo Simon mientras los dos alborotadores continuaban causando dolores de cabeza a las enfermeras se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Sin embargo, Luke y Jocelyn les observaron desde lejos, sabiendo que la paz no duraría._

_Valentine no podría mantener todo esto en la instalación por mucho más tiempo. Todo lo que se necesitaría es reconocer que, al usar sus habilidades juntas, dominarían toda la seguridad y los agentes y escaparían. Sabían que Valentine estaría ocupado pensando en alguna cosa atroz para lidiar con la creciente preocupación._

_No había tiempo suficiente para reunir a los niños, era demasiado peligroso con tantos observadores, así que se les ocurrió su propio plan que comenzó con Ragnor._

_Luke había salido del campus una noche tarde y había ido al cuartel general con el pretexto de visitar a un viejo amigo y tomar unas copas, pero realmente estaba llevando fotos de lo que estaba pasando a Ragnor, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa para corregir los errores._

_Estaba horrorizado, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, sino también porque había ayudado a patrocinarlo, ¡incluso a protegerlo! Sollozó mientras se disculpaba con Luke por haberlo involucrado en esta atrocidad, pero Luke lo rechazó diciendo que podían arreglar esto, pero necesitaban ayuda._

_Así que Ragnor comenzó creando cuentas en el extranjero con su dinero que financiaría la creación de varias casas de seguridad y una sede para administrarlos a todos. Tomarían tiempo para construir, pero no quería esperar demasiado, los niños habían estado en las manos de Valentine por demasiado tiempo._

_Sabiendo que tenían tiempo limitado, creó un virus, uno que Luke simplemente necesitaba conectar al servidor de la instalación para romper la seguridad de todas las instalaciones de la nación. Sería una ruptura masiva, pero es de esperar que la mayoría, si no todos los mutantes atrapados, tengan la oportunidad de huir._

_Todo lo que tomó fue una noche para que todo pasara._

........................................................................................................................

_Ragnor regresó a la ciudad, utilizando su autorización de alto nivel para ingresar a una de las otras instalaciones allí para poder estar cerca de otra red de acceso en caso de que las cosas salieran mal en el lado de Luke. No es como si los sistemas tuvieran alguna evidencia de su presencia una vez que esto terminara. Todo, desde la nómina hasta las cámaras de seguridad, se borraría al final de la noche._

_Pero nunca fue necesario, esperó en las salas mirando la tablet en su mano, esperando hasta que llegó el momento acordado ... y funcionó. Todo se apagó a la vez, la base de datos de su tablet se vino abajo y desapareció. Fue perfecto, las puertas a su alrededor se abrieron de golpe, los barrotes se retiraron de las ventanas ... y los niños comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones, todos luchando por llegar a las puertas. Algunos de los mayores salieron corriendo solos, mientras que otros llevaban con ellos a algunos de los niños más pequeños y bebés._

_Los agentes intentaron derribarlos, sus aturdidores preparados y listos, pero había demasiados. Sus dones fueron utilizados para hacer retroceder a los agentes y asegurar su libertad._

_Era hermoso, pero Ragnor notó a un pequeño adolescente de ascendencia asiática que estaba temblando en el pasillo, demasiado asustado para correr, alejándose de cualquiera que pasara junto a él._

_Ese, pensó Ragnor, me necesita._

........................................................................................................................

_La parte fácil había sido insertar el virus en el servidor, era todo después de eso lo que le daría pesadillas a Luke en los próximos años._

_Había salido de la sala de servidores para entrar en un caos total en los pasillos, científicos y enfermeras huyendo aterrorizados como los niños con los que habían estado experimentando, corriendo en todas direcciones para salir del edificio y sin importarles quiénes entraran en su camino._

_Luchó contra la corriente, tratando de volver a las salas donde estaban Clary y Simon y sus ojos escudriñaban continuamente a la multitud en busca de sus caras._

_También vio a algunos de los agentes peleando, con armas preparadas para aturdir y disparar a la masa. Quienquiera que golpearan rápidamente sería recogido por otro niño, arrastrando sus cuerpos paralizados mientras corrían. Pudo ver a sus hombres frustrarse, ¡pero Luke les gritó que lo mantuvieran en aturdidor, para no dañar a los niños!_

_Pangborn apareció de repente, burlándose de Luke como lo había hecho todos esos años y puso su arma para matar._

_Antes de que Luke pudiera correr y detenerlo, levantó su arma hacia la multitud y disparó una bala._

_Se escuchó un grito, Luke conocía en su corazón a la persona que había sido golpeada. Corrió, sin importarle que Pangborn estuviera levantando su arma de nuevo, esta vez apuntando en la dirección de Luke._

_Luke apenas se dio cuenta cuando Pangborn fue invadido por un grupo de jóvenes Salvajes, sus gritos resonaron en el pasillo a su alrededor mientras lo arañaban hasta que todo lo que quedaba de su cara eran tiras de piel ensangrentadas._

_Luke se arrodilló frente a la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad, poniendo su mano sobre la herida abierta en su pecho._

_"Jocelyn ... no, por favor, quédate conmigo", suplicó, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que no había nada que pudiera salvarla ahora._

" _Mantén a Clary a salvo ... por mí. Prométeme ... "jadeó," prométeme que nunca le hablarás de ella ni de su padre. Solo la pondrá en peligro. Luke, por favor, protégela ", suplicó._

_Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando llevó su mano floja a sus labios, besando su piel por primera y última vez, "Lo prometo"._

_"La amo tanto. Nunca lo sabrá, pero yo sí ", dijo Jocelyn en voz baja," Y te amo, Luke. Cuida de nuestra niña "._

_Luke observó cómo sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y sintió que respiraba por última vez. Quería abrazarla, acurrucarse con su cuerpo y quedarse con ella hasta que él también muriera, pero sintió manos tirando de su camisa, arrancándole de ella._

_Gritó, dio patadas y gritó cuando los agentes lo esposaron y lo arrastraron por el pasillo._

_Cuando lo tiraron en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, captó un destello de color rojo en los árboles. Sabía que era Clary y que Simon no estaría muy lejos. Miró a Luke a través de las ramas, con tanto miedo de ver al hombre en el que confiaba siendo arrastrado y acusado de liberar a los mutantes._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara, le dijo con los labios "No te preocupes, volveré"._

........................................................................................................................

_"Se suponía que debías mantenerlos seguros. Se suponía que debías protegerla. ¡Fallaste en ambos casos!" Valentine gritó, haciendo un gesto a Hodge para que volviera a golpear, el hombre dudando por una sola respiración antes de seguir adelante._

_Luke sintió que se le rompía la mandíbula cuando el puño se estrelló contra su cara. Se volvió y escupió la sangre al suelo. De alguna manera, cada golpe se sentía como una roca golpeando su cara._

_"¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Siempre supiste lo que estabas haciendo con esos niños! "Luke gritó de nuevo, con voz ronca._

_Valentine se burló, "Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer contigo. Ahora, Señor Garroway ... ¿te sientes con suerte esta noche? Por tu bien, mejor será que las probabilidades estén a tu favor "._

........................................................................................................................

_Varios días pasaron en una neblina de agonía, sus brazos demasiado débiles para sacar la IV de su brazo mientras goteaba ese temido líquido en su sangre, cambiando para siempre su ADN a lo que fuera que Valentine le había preparado. Cada gota que vio caer por la vía intravenosa se sintió como una lava líquida en sus venas y se sintió enfermo al pensar en los miles de niños que habían pasado por este mismo proceso._

_Quería que lo matara, que cayera dentro del ochenta y cinco por ciento de los adultos que sucumbieron a sus células colapsando mientras el cuerpo combatía la materia extraña ... pero la muerte nunca llegó por él, aunque hubiera tomado su mano con mucho gusto. Lentamente, su fuerza volvió diez veces mayor, podía oír, ver y oler a niveles que hicieron que su mente girara en asombro. Su IV finalmente había sido reemplazado por cadenas tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que Luke sobreviviría a su tratamiento. Nadie le trajo comida ni agua, solo lo dejaron para que se pudriera. Pasaron más días y Luke se preguntó cuánto tardaría en ver a Jocelyn de nuevo._

_Tal vez, la única razón por la que no había muerto todavía ... era porque había una niña que lo necesitaba._

_"Clary ..." suspiró._

_La puerta a su lado se abrió repentinamente y alguien entró silenciosamente a la habitación oscura._

_"Shhh ... te voy a sacar de aquí. Solo tienes que prometerme algo ", vino la voz susurrada._

_El corazón de Luke comenzó a latir rápidamente, "¿Qué?", Preguntó a la figura._

" _Si alguna vez encuentras a tres niños con el nombre Lightwood... por favor, llévalos a un lugar seguro. Por favor, mantenlos alejados de Valentine."_

_"Lo prometo."_

_Luke escuchó un crujido y las cadenas en sus muñecas cayeron. Vio cómo la figura se escabullía de la habitación después de eso, dejando la puerta entreabierta detrás de él. Aunque susurraba y mantenía la habitación a oscuras, no había duda de quién lo había liberado ahora que los ojos de Salvaje de Luke podían ver perfectamente en la negrura._

_"Los encontraré, Hodge. Los encontraré a todos "._

........................................................................................................................

_**Tres semanas antes, rescatando a las chicas de Valentine ...** _

" _Luke, sabe de Clary. Lo siento mucho."_

........................................................................................................................

**En la actualidad**

Su historia terminó, Luke contuvo un sollozo. Finalmente se terminó. La verdad estaba fuera.


	6. Shock

La habitación estaba en silencio cuando Luke terminó, su voz ronca hacia el final. Ni un solo ojo en la habitación estaba seco, todos habiendo sentido la agonía detrás de la historia con cada palabra.

Magnus estaba agarrando la mano de Alec tan fuerte que sus dedos estaban blancos. El dolor abrumador en la habitación se había vuelto demasiado para que el empático lo manejara incluso antes de que terminara la mitad de la historia y Alec le había apretado la mano hasta que finalmente Magnus se rindió y comenzó a canalizar parte de la carga al Elemental. Alec sintió que la tristeza se filtraba hacia él como hielo puro, pero no retiró su mano. No podía dejar que Magnus cargara con ello solo, el dolor que emanaba de todos en la habitación. La conmoción y el dolor de Jace por la vida que pudo haber tenido. El dolor desgarrador y la tristeza de Clary. La culpa y el odio de Luke ... era demasiado para que Magnus lo soportara solo.

No lo soltó, en cambio su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Nadie se dio cuenta de que todas las plantas en la habitación y junto a la cascada parecían inclinarse hacia delante, intentando rodear a todas las personas en la habitación, nadie excepto Magnus, que comenzó a respirar un poco más fácilmente al verlo.

Isabelle se quedó quieta, con los brazos envueltos en un abrazo tan fuerte que por la mañana tendría moretones en los lados. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender por lo que los demás estaban pasando. Cómo se sentía Clary al haber descubierto lo que no había sabido todos esos años. El solo hecho de escuchar lo que Jocelyn había sacrificado por su hija hizo que Isabelle se maravillara ante el poder de cómo habría sido el amor de una madre si Maryse hubiera sido como la madre de Clary.

Clary estaba llorando abiertamente mientras tanto Simon como Jace la abrazaban, sin palabras e impotentes sobre cómo consolarla. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía mientras clamaba por todo lo que había perdido sin siquiera saberlo. Su mundo había cambiado por completo en una sola tarde y no estaba segura de cómo podría mantenerse firme de nuevo.

Jace parecía estar igualmente en shock. El conflicto de estar tan contento de saber que no compartía sangre con Valentine contra el dolor de perder a una familia que nunca pudo conocer ... era más de lo que realmente estaba listo para procesar todavía. No quería permitirse ser feliz, no cuando Clary estaba sufriendo tan profundamente junto a él. Podía haber sido liberado de las ataduras familiares que lo ataban a Valentine, pero esas mismas ataduras eran sin duda enredadas alrededor de Clary, atrapándola donde nunca en sus peores pesadillas creía que estaría. Simplemente no era justo. Valentine no merecía tener ningún control sobre una persona tan increíble y cariñosa. Podía saborear la amargura en su lengua al pensar en Clary creciendo como él. Era la única pequeña misericordia en todo esto, que ella había escapado de la infancia que él había vivido.

Luke ... se quedó allí viéndose como el hombre derrotado que había fingido no ser por todos estos años. Estaba esperando que viniera. La ira, el odio, el resentimiento. Se lo merecía todo. Estos jóvenes heridos en el pasado por algo de lo que él era parte. ¿Cómo podrían no odiarlo por eso?

De repente, Clary se puso de pie, con la cara aún roja y llena de lágrimas mientras miraba a Luke. Luke intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero con el peso de la culpa, cayeron al suelo cuando la oyó comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia él.

Ausentemente, pensó que o venía a golpearlo, algo que con mucho gusto la dejaría hacer o que iba a correr justo delante de él hacia su habitación.

Lo que no esperaba era sentirla lanzándose contra su pecho, sus delgados brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura mientras lo abrazaba. Luke se quedó atónito, con las manos flotando solo unos centímetros por encima de sus hombros mientras trataba de que su cerebro comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos buscaron a Magnus, el único en la habitación que podía saber exactamente lo que Clary estaba sintiendo.

El psíquico se puso de pie, con la mano todavía sujeta firmemente en la de Alec mientras observaban los eventos que tenían ante ellos. También tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara, pero también había una pequeña sonrisa allí. Le hizo a Luke un gesto con la cabeza y compartió un poco de lo que Clary y ellos estaban sintiendo hacia él, lo que indica que todo estaba bien, que todos estarían bien.

Luke no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo venir de Magnus. Ni una onza de odio, desconfianza o incluso ira. Tristeza, sí. Había suficiente tristeza allí para hacer que incluso el más fuerte se desmoronara ... pero luego el perdón y la comprensión lo golpearon como una brisa cálida, soplando el frío que se había acumulado en sus huesos desde que entró en esa instalación por primera vez hace todos esos años atrás.

"Está bien. Te quiero, Luke" susurró Clary en su camisa.

Luke jadeó y finalmente puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola aún más. Cada momento, cada respiración, cada movimiento que había realizado desde esa noche en que Hodge lo había liberado, se había gastado en un esfuerzo por compensar el papel que había desempeñado en todo este lío. Con mucho gusto, había acogido con satisfacción la carga sobre sus hombros, aunque solo fuera para aligerar la carga sobre su corazón.

Pero ahora sostenía a la niña pequeña que se había vuelto tan fuerte ... como su madre ... que ahora lo perdonaba por todo lo que había hecho. Algo dentro de él que se había roto estaba empezando a remendarse lentamente. Sí, continuaría pasando cada momento de vigilia trabajando por su objetivo hasta que encontrara y salvara a cada mutante, pero lo haría con un alma remendada y un corazón mucho más fuerte.

"Yo también te quiero, niña."

........................................................................................................................

Habían pasado horas desde que Luke les había enseñado su alma, pero a Clary le parecía que habían sido meros segundos. Había tanto que procesar, era como si su mente fuera un coche que iba a 100 kilómetros por hora y las imágenes fuera de la ventana eran demasiado borrosas para que pudiera enfocarse por más de un momento o dos.

Habían experimentado con ella antes de nacer.

Luke conocía a su madre.

 _T_ _en_ _í_ _a_ una madre.

 _H_ _abía conocido_ a su madre sin saberlo.

Luke trabajó para la Corporación el Círculo.

Su madre trabajaba para la Corporación el Círculo.

Jace no era el hijo biológico de Valentine.

Clary era la hija biológica de Valentine.

Valentine sabía que era su hija ahora ...

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Luke, pero primero necesitaba algo de tiempo para averiguar a qué preguntas quería realmente obtener respuestas. Saber todo esto le había dolido en lugares que no sabía que podía doler y no estaba segura de si estaba lista para asumir algo más.

Detrás de ella escuchó pasos acercándose y por su vida no podía decidir si quería la presencia de alguien en ese momento o si solo quería tiempo para procesar las cosas por su cuenta. Por eso había elegido la biblioteca para esconderse. Sabía que permanecía lo suficientemente tranquila para que pensara, la puerta estaba literalmente abierta para cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Sin mencionar, la chimenea y la alfombra peluda en frente de ella, perfecta para que se mantenga abrigada, mientras que todo en su vida simplemente había caído varios grados.

Y encender el fuego ahora estaba a solo un chasquido de sus dedos gracias a sus muchos momentos compartidos piel sobre piel con Jace. Él le había dado uno de sus mecheros favoritos una vez que se enteró de que había aceptado copiar sus habilidades, algo que llevaba siempre con ella como algo simbólico. Incluso ahora, jugueteaba con él en sus manos mientras miraba el fuego delante de ella.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado izquierdo y giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Cuando vio la cara preocupada de Jace, supo de inmediato que esa era la única persona que estaba lista para ver en ese momento. Jace, quien la hacía sentir segura, cálida y feliz. Jace ... quien sabría exactamente cómo se sentía.

Solo quería preguntarle si quería sentarse, pero todo lo que salió fue un sollozo roto y aún más lágrimas.

Inmediatamente, fue envuelta en dos fuertes brazos que la atrajeron a su regazo, donde él la sostuvo con firmeza y la meció lentamente de un lado a otro mientras lloraba. Podían ser horas o unos minutos más tarde cuando Clary sintió que tenía un poco más de control sobre sí misma y se incorporó un poco, limpiándose la cara.

Con cautela, extendió su empatía para ver qué era lo que Jace estaba sintiendo, si era algo parecido a lo que estaba pasando y también para ver si le molestaba que tuviera lágrimas y mocos en toda la camisa. Lo que sintió fue un poco de shock, un poco de tristeza y un poco ... de felicidad.

"¿Ya terminaste de psicoanalizarme?" Preguntó, con diversión en su voz.

Se sonrojó al ser atrapada, "Lo siento, solo estoy ..."

"Está bien. Sé por qué lo estás haciendo. Y sí, todavía estoy procesando las cosas también. Lo de hoy ha sido ... un poco demasiado. ¿Por qué crees que me tomó tanto tiempo encontrarte? Inmediatamente después me acorralaron Alec e Izzy, ambos querían asegurarse de que no me estaba volviendo loco. Magnus tuvo que asegurarles que estaba bien antes de que me dejaran ir ", dijo Jace mientras colocaba un beso en su pelo.

Clary dejó escapar una risita a medias, "Creo que es dulce que ambos sean tan protectores contigo. Pero en serio ... ¿estás bien?"

Jace se encogió de hombros mientras la maniobraba suavemente para que se recostara sobre su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo para que pudiera acariciar las ondas rojas que le recordaban el elemento al que estaba atado.

"Usaré tu técnica de evasión y te la voy a devolver. No soy el que se esconde en la biblioteca. Dime roja, ¿estás bien? "Preguntó.

Se quejó un poco, pero cedió "Estoy bien, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estoy. Objetivamente, sé que que Valentine sea mi padre no tiene ningún efecto en el tipo de persona que soy ", dijo con firmeza, mirando su hermosa cara," Tú me enseñaste eso ".

Él no dijo nada, pero asintió para que continuara.

"Y también sé objetivamente que todo lo que Luke y mi madre hicieron fue para mantenerme a salvo porque me amaban", continuó. Jace asintió de nuevo.

Suspiró y comenzó a mover su dedo, formando patrones en la alfombra debajo de ellos. "Supongo que mi mayor problema aquí es esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me dice que estoy completamente equivocada con todo lo que acabo de decir".

Jace asintió de nuevo, "Sí, conozco esa voz. La he estado escuchando toda mi vida, una pequeña y molesta voz nasal con un tono perpetuo de "Te lo dije". "

"¿Cómo se apaga?" Preguntó Clary, con voz baja.

"Te lo haré saber cuando lo descubra", dijo, con su propia voz tan pequeña, "Por un tiempo pude dejarla como un ruido blanco en mi cabeza, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Luego conocí a Alec e Izzy y sus voces la dominarían a veces, todavía lo hacen de vez en cuando. Pero ahora, ahora que me he vuelto un poco más mayor, un poco menos estúpido y mucho más consciente de saber que hay personas que se preocupan por mí ... estoy descubriendo que mi propia voz se está volviendo mejor bloqueando esa molesta y pequeña voz nasal con un tono perpetuo de "Te lo dije".

Clary soltó una risita mientras se movía del suelo a la chimenea, viendo bailar las llamas.

"¿Soy como él?" Preguntó.

Pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Jace acelerarse por un momento porque sabía exactamente de qué "él" estaba hablando. Después de todo, Jace probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Sintió que su dedo, áspero con callos por haber estado en las calles, trazaba suavemente las líneas de su mandíbula, recogiendo el pelo que se había desperdigado detrás de su oreja.

Lo sintió inclinarse hacia abajo, su cálido aliento fantasmal sobre donde estaba su dedo, "Eres lo más diferente a él. Y es una de las mayores razones por las que ... me gustas tanto ".

Ella sonrió mientras continuaba mirando el fuego frente a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente cuando las llamas comenzaron a bailar con una gracia antinatural, el movimiento fascinante.

"¿Estás tratando de distraerme con un espectáculo de fuego?"

"¿Está funcionando?"

Dejando escapar una risita suave, apoyó su cabeza aún más contra Jace, "Sí".

........................................................................................................................

Luke se sentó en su cama mientras se miraba las manos, recordando cuando estaban cubiertas por la sangre de la mujer que había amado tanto. A veces aún se sentían pegajosas y podía saborear el olor metálico en su lengua.

Pero cada vez que salvaban a otro mutante, cada vez que frustraron otro de los intentos de Valentine de capturar a un inocente, cada vez que Luke podía llevar a otra persona a una casa segura con una nueva oportunidad de vida ... sus manos se sentían un poco menos pegajosas y podía respirar un poquito mas fácil.

Esperaba que cuando llegara el momento, cuando dejara este mundo y estuviera con su Jocelyn de nuevo ... sus manos estuvieran limpias cuando se estirara para abrazarla. Que su voz sería fuerte cuando le dijera que mantuvo a Clary a salvo. Que pudiera deleitarse con la alegría compartida mientras le contaba lo orgullosa que estaría de la persona en que se había convertido Clary.

Es posible que su equipo lo haya perdonado por todos sus pecados pasados, pero eso no significa que se haya perdonado a sí mismo. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por hacer antes de deshacerse completamente del olor a sangre en su piel.


	7. Hambriento.

En el pasado - cuando la casa se hacía demasiado pesada con la miseria privada - Magnus había decidido que a veces era mejor para él dejar que la gente sintiera sin preocuparse de que escuchara a escondidas sus almas. A veces las personas solo querían trabajar a través de las cosas por sí mismas o querían estofarse en sus ollas de tristeza autoimpuesta. Magnus lo sabía, él había sido un profesional durante años.

Era una de las mejores maneras para que las personas evitaran esas palabras repetitivas y consoladoras que sabían en su mente que eran correctas, pero que aún no estaban listas para reconocer. A veces, un poco de mal humor en solitario era bueno para que el individuo trabajara a través de las cosas. Era mucho más satisfactorio que tener a alguien a tu lado que te lea citas inspiradoras de algún pequeño libro que habían comprado por un euro en alguna parte.

Cada vez que se ponía de mal humor cuando la realidad de que las personas no confiaban en un psíquico estaba demasiado cerca de casa, solo necesitaba un buen día o dos de autocompasión. No quería que alguien viniera y le dijera que estaba equivocado por estar molesto, solo quería estar molesto y no había nada de malo en eso.

Entonces, si sentía que uno o más de los ocupantes de la casa se encontraban en un estado de "No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero estar solo un poco", trataría de irse por un tiempo. Bajaría su moto por la montaña y encontraría algo para hacer por unas horas, ya sea comprando, haciendo turismo, bailando en un club, emborrachándose como una cuba o incluso buscar un hotel y un cuerpo cálido para pasar la noche.

Este día era uno de esos días en que algunos individuos, no diría ningún nombre a pesar de que todos sabían exactamente quiénes eran, necesitarían algo de tiempo espiritualmente solos, así que agarró su casco y se dirigió hacia el almacén para poner gasolina a su moto. Era hora de irse por unas horas y como ahora tenía a Alexander en su vida, creía que era mejor quedarse solo con las compras. Los cuerpos cálidos y las habitaciones de hotel ya no lo llamaban a menos que ese cuerpo fuera el de un Elemental alto y de ojos color avellana en alguna suite de un hotel de lujo.

La ciudad era un poco abrumadora cuando se trataba de ir de compras, pero Magnus tenía mucha experiencia y sabía exactamente dónde ir para lo que necesitaba. El único problema ahora era ... no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba.

La ropa siempre había sido una excelente forma de terapia, pero era uno de esos raros momentos en que no sentía la necesidad de agregar nada a su amplio vestuario. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, ya que seguía dando vueltas a lo que había guardado cuidadosamente en el bolsillo con cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero.

La pequeña bellota rastreadora de Alec era ahora algo que Magnus había llegado a atesorar. Era algo que no habían hablado entre ellos y se alegraba por ello porque se sentiría un poco avergonzado si Alec alguna vez le preguntara por qué tenía una bellota en el bolsillo todos los días. Sin embargo, estaba completamente consciente de que Alec podía sentir esa bellota en él en todo momento, que ya sabía que estaba obsesionado con mantenerla cerca. Sin embargo, el silencioso Elemental nunca habló sobre eso, probablemente estaba feliz de poder saber dónde estaba en todo momento. El pensamiento aún hacía que se sintiera cálido por todas partes y soltaba mariposas en su estómago.

Alec le había dado un regalo, incluso si no lo consideraba un regalo y ahora Magnus estaba prácticamente hambriento por la necesidad de darle al hombre unos regalos propios. La ciudad de Nueva York era abrumadoramente extensa en el sentido de las compras, tenía que haber algo que pudiera obtener para Alec que atesorara tanto como él atesoraba su bellota.

 _¿Qué demonios haría mi yo pasado si le dijera que un día una bellota sería una de sus posesiones más preciadas?_ Magnus pensó para sí mismo con ironía. Sin embargo, era algo precioso y seguiría llevándolo con él a todas partes si eso significaba tener siempre un pedazo de Alec con él, protegiéndolo.

"¿Qué conseguir para un hombre que no tiene nada ...?", Se preguntó Magnus mientras conducía lentamente por las calles, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser golpeado mientras hacía de las suyas a través del tráfico.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en dos tiendas, una al lado de la otra.

 _Conveniente e inspirador_ , pensó para sí mismo y puso su moto entre dos coches mal aparcados y entró.

........................................................................................................................

Alec suspiró mientras se acurrucaba en los cojines del sofá de su habitación, con un libro sobre botánica africana en equilibrio en su pecho mientras trataba de leer más sobre los árboles Baobab, ligeramente inspirado en esa película sobre leones que Simon les había hecho ver hace unas pocas noches.

Por primera vez desde que vino aquí, se encontraba un poco aburrido. Su habitación estaba impecable, después de haber limpiado y lavado la ropa ese mismo día. Estaba moderadamente orgulloso de haber destruido solo algunos artículos que aún estaban en sus bolsillos después de haberlos puesto en la lavadora. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos era el teléfono que Luke le había dado. Apenas una nota, que ahora estaba blanda, en que había escrito una lista de semillas que quería ordenar y una barrita energética ahora incomible que de alguna manera acabó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo contó como una victoria, incluso si con los últimos lavados Magnus había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras veía a Alec doblar su ropa, haciendo una mueca cuando Alec sacaba otra envoltura de dulce o las semillas de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Además de todo eso, las tareas de la casa, asignadas al azar cada semana, ya se habían completado tan pronto como se publicaron. Izzy estaba ocupada con su entrenamiento en solitario. Jace y Clary estaban ... procesando emociones, esperaba. Y Luke y Simon habían ido nuevamente al laboratorio de ordenadores tratando de encontrar su próxima misión. Eso dejaba a Alec completamente solo y muy aburrido.

Egoístamente deseó que Magnus se quedara para que pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos, pero había insistido en que necesitaba darles a los demás cierta privacidad mental o algo así. Estaba en la punta de su lengua preguntarle si podía ir con él, pero Magnus no se lo había ofrecido, por lo que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y solo le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

Se preguntaba si Magnus alguna vez lo llevaría a dar una vuelta en esa moto.

Se había encontrado dando vueltas por la casa, debatiendo qué hacer a continuación, cuando atrapó el tirón de algo en el fondo de su mente. Le recordaba a los pequeños tirones que sentía en la parte posterior de su bata de hospital cuando Max quería su atención, solo que estaba en su cabeza. Curioso, extendió los límites mentales para ver qué podía querer de él. Siguió el tirón, lo que lo llevó a las habitaciones donde algunas plantas en macetas decoraban el pasillo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el tirón venía de las plantas que pedían agua, por lo que llenó las siguientes horas yendo a todas y cada una de las plantas de la casa y evaluándolas en función de las necesidades que pudieran tener, regando algunas, podando un par de hojas muertas, removiendo la tierra y acercando otras a la luz del sol.

El tirón en la parte posterior de su cabeza se convirtió en un cosquilleo feliz que lo hizo sonreír cuando finalmente terminó. Algo satisfecho de haber pasado algún tiempo, regresó a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida para quitarse la suciedad y el sudor y luego se vistió con sus más cómodos pantalones y sudadera, sacando un libro al azar de la pila de su mesa auxiliar y se puso a leer.

Había leído unas dos horas antes de que su mente empezara a divagar un poco, observando su escasa habitación y comparándola con el esplendor de la habitación de Magnus o la sensación de tienda de cómics de la de Simon o la galería de arte en la que Clary vivía. Luke les había alentado a él y a sus hermanos a decorar sus cuartos de la forma que quisieran, pero hasta el momento se había quedado sin ideas sobre cómo hacerlo. Su antiguo dormitorio cuando era un niño que vivía con sus padres había sido ordenado, sin espacio para juguetes o diversión debido a todo el equipo médico, el equipo médico que estaba metido allí para ayudarlo a mantener sus pulmones limpios y el aire limpio. Nunca había podido elegir decoraciones entonces. No, en lugar de eso, solo pudo observar las pinturas espeluznantes de parientes muertos en las paredes mientras trataba de seguir respirando, incluso si no estaba seguro de por qué quería seguir viviendo en una casa sin amor.

Y no era como si tuvieran que llenar sus salas médicas con carteles de estrellas de cine de acción o pinturas de dedos. Cualquier cosa moderadamente parecida a un juguete era codiciada como los cigarrillos en una prisión. Nunca olvidaría la visión común de ver a un par de niños intercambiando cómics en el patio de juegos como una especie de trato de drogas sigiloso. Por supuesto, Jace era a menudo uno de los dos niños que hacían los tratos. Su hermano lo había tomado como una especie de misión en la vida para asegurarse de que Max pudiera leer todos y cada uno de los cómics que se abrían paso a través de las instalaciones y era solo después de que Max los leyera cuando Alec y Jace se turnaban para hacerlo. Luego desaparecerían al día siguiente, intercambiados por Jace por algo más para dar a sus nuevos hermanos. Nada de lo que habían conseguido había durado mucho, siempre intercambiado por algo más que necesitaban en ese momento.

Incluso después de vivir con sus padres y vivir en la instalación, recolectar cosas nunca había sido realmente algo práctico a sus ojos, no cuando potencialmente tendrían que correr en un momento dado o mucho más justificar el dinero para las cosas. Pero necesitaba salir de esa mentalidad. Ya no necesitaban estar listos para correr, se le permitía pedir cosas, se le permitía mantener cosas ... simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que quería.

Continuó pensando más acerca de con qué querría rodearse cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

"Está abierto", gritó, pensando que podría ser Izzy viniendo a ver cómo estaba, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando Magnus asomó solo la cabeza con una sonrisa vacilante en su cara.

"Hola, guapo. Te ves relajado ", dijo el psíquico.

Alec se incorporó un poco y dejó su libro, "Sí, he estado leyendo un poco. La casa está ridículamente tranquila en este momento y tengo miedo de hacer un solo ruido ".

Magnus asintió desde donde estaba en la puerta. "Lo sé, literalmente, después de todo, lo siento saliendo de ti en oleadas", dijo, sonando un poco distraído y nervioso, algo que Alec no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. La actitud normalmente confiada parecía sinónimo de Magnus.

"Um, ¿quieres entrar?" Preguntó Alec, mientras examinaba su habitación en busca de cualquier desorden que pudiera ser vergonzoso, aunque sabía que no habría uno después de su ataque de limpieza esa misma mañana.

Magnus de repente se mostró un poco tímido, pero asintió y entró en la habitación y Alec lo notó sosteniendo un par de bolsas detrás de su espalda. Al darse cuenta de los ojos de Alec sobre lo que llevaba, las colocó delante de su cuerpo, entregando la primera al Elemental.

"Aquí, he conseguido algunas cosas para ti mientras estaba fuera. Pensé que podrías tener hambre ", dijo, tratando de sonar casual. Levantó una mano para rascarse la parte posterior del pelo apelmazado por su casco, pero rápidamente lo dejó cuando Alec lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Me muero de hambre, ¿cómo lo supiste?", Dijo enfáticamente mientras miraba en la bolsa, su cara se iluminó mientras exploraba el contenido. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa de su habitación, se sentó junto al sofá y comenzó a sacar los artículos.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y siguió a Alec al interior de la habitación. "Diría que es porque soy psíquico, pero realmente lo supe porque creo que nunca te he visto sin hambre desde que llegaste. De todos modos, vi una panadería cuando estaba fuera y pensé en comprar unas pocas cosas ".

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon al ver las "pocas cosas" que Magnus había comprado en la panadería. Leche frita, sobao, mantecados, flan, dulce de leche ..., "Wow Magnus, parece que compraste uno de todo. ¡Oh, incluso tienes el favorito de Izzy aquí! Vas a comer conmigo, ¿verdad? Ven y siéntate ", dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con la boca aguada mientras miraba los pasteles que solía adorar cuando era niño, su abuela Lightwood a menudo los traía durante las vacaciones cuando eran muy jóvenes, incluso antes de que la instalación fuera conocida por ellos.

Magnus se dejó caer suavemente al suelo y se encontró mirando la vasta variedad de pasteles que tenían ante ellos, ya le dolían los dientes, pero su estómago gruñía de emoción. "Sí, bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia con los pasteles latinos y quería asegurarme de que tenía al menos uno que te gustara ".

Alec resopló mientras tomaba un churro. "Misión cumplida, supongo", dijo y comenzó a describir cada tipo de preparación de los pasteles que había ante ellos hasta que Magnus decidió tomar un flan para él. Alec le preguntó qué había pasado mientras estaba fuera y el psíquico le contó un dramático relato de su momento con la señora mayor en el mostrador de la panadería y cómo le arrojó una pregunta tras otra sobre cuándo debía nacer el bebé de su esposa porque solo alguien con una esposa embarazada compraría esa cantidad de comida a la vez y Magnus se esforzaba por sacar las palabras en español que tenía en su vocabulario para entenderla primero y segundo para tratar de explicar que no iba a tener un bebé.

Al final, había inventado a una esposa llamada Alexandra y le dijo que tenía ocho meses. Alec casi se había doblado de tanto reírse cuando terminó, ambos con vientres llenos y sintiéndose mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Cuando Alec se limpió una lágrima de alegría de su ojo, vio la segunda bolsa al lado de Magnus "Hey, ¿has comprado ropa nueva mientras estabas fuera? ¿Puedo verla?"

Magnus se quedó inmóvil, pensando en lo que había guardado en la bolsa a su lado. Pensó en cómo había agonizado sobre la selección en la tienda, pidiéndole consejo a todos los trabajadores antes de decidirse sobre una compra. Pensó en lo cuidadosamente que lo había colocado en la alforja de su moto, en lo preocupado que estaba cada vez que daba un giro brusco. Cómo se había detenido cada medio kilómetro en su camino de regreso a la montaña para detenerse y comprobar que todavía estaba bien encerrado ahí dentro. Cómo su viaje a casa tomó una hora y media más debido a eso ... cómo esperaba que a Alexander le gustara.

"Uh, no, no compré ropa hoy. Te conseguí algo más mientras estaba fuera ", dijo, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente por la forma en que en la cara de Alec apareció una sonrisa, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas," No es nada grande o extravagante, me temo. Yo solo ... bueno, aquí ", dijo y entregó la bolsa con cuidado.

Observó cómo Alec miraba por encima del borde de la bolsa de papel, pero luego apartó la vista antes de que pudiera ver una reacción, eligiendo en su lugar jugar con un poco de polvo de azúcar sobre la mesa. No miró, pero no pudo evitar acercarse con su mente para acariciar con suavidad el aura de Alec, para ver qué emociones revoloteaban a través de la luz más brillante de su vida.

"Magnus, esto ... es perfecto. Gracias ", exclamó Alec, su voz entrecortada con algo que Magnus no podía ubicar del todo, distraído por lo que estaba sintiendo. No había un nombre que pudiera hacerle justicia, así que lo dejo como estaba y volvió a mirar a Alexander mientras examinaba felizmente su regalo, hablando de una manera que nunca había escuchado antes. Lo hacía parecer mucho más joven y hablaba de una inocencia oculta que la mayoría nunca notaría.

"He leído sobre esto, se llaman bonsái, ¿verdad? He oído que hay un arte para cultivarlos que se remonta a miles de años. Nunca había visto uno en persona, ¡pero es aún más genial de lo que pensé! ¡Mira las hojas pequeñas! Tengo el lugar perfecto para él aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, Luke me dijo que debería decorar un poco, tal vez debería comenzar a recolectar algunas plantas. Hay un montón por ahí que podría mantener para fines útiles y sería bueno tenerlas a mano. Y Underhill dijo que estar en contacto con nuestros elementos dados es clave para una mejor comprensión, ¿quizá esto cuenta? Sin embargo, debería pedir un libro sobre bonsáis, no sé si ser capaz de sentir a las plantas será suficiente para ayudar realmente a este pequeño a crecer con todo su potencial. Es muy bonito en este momento, odiaría arruinarlo ", dijo bruscamente, sin darse cuenta de la expresión suave que había aparecido sobre las características de Magnus.

Magnus siguió escuchando, absorbiendo cada palabra, pero al mismo tiempo en un mundo diferente. Algo dentro de él estaba cambiando, los engranajes y las ruedas de lo que lo componía se estaban moviendo, preparándose para algo que tal vez nunca había sentido realmente antes. Alexander había desbloqueado algo en él y pronto, piensa, sabrá con certeza qué es.


	8. Profesional.

" _¡Este es vuestro amistoso despertador, Equipo! Hace unos minutos tuvimos un timbre, así que todos debéis ir a la sala de guerra tan pronto como estéis completamente vestidos. Sin zapatos, sin camisa, no salváis a la raza mutante. ¡Gracias!"_

Magnus gimió con fuerza y se puso una almohada en la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente que esta no era su cama y que alguien estaba usando esa almohada. Escuchó el gruñido de Alec cuando su cabeza cayó repentinamente sobre el colchón.

"Ugh, ¿qué hora es?" Alec se movió, sacando una nueva almohada de la montaña de peluches y metiéndola debajo de su cabeza despeinada, "¿Y qué diablos es un 'timbre' ?"

Magnus suspiró y se quitó la segunda almohada, moviéndose para enterrar su cara contra la espalda de Alec, frotándola sobre la tela de la camisa como para quitarse la somnolencia. "Ese era Simon en el altavoz. Un 'timbre' significa que el ordenador que monitorea los medios de comunicación para detectar posibles avistamientos de mutantes encontró algo ", murmuró, abriendo los ojos para mirar el reloj en la pared," Y son las 6:30 am ".

Alec volvió a gruñir y se volvió para mirar a Magnus, con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño. "Para ser un ordenador, está siendo muy desconsiderado".

Magnus resopló y golpeó su frente contra la de Alec, un acuerdo sin palabras a su declaración. Despertarse con Alec lo estaba haciendo sentirse tan feliz que se sentía mareado a primera hora de la mañana. Claro, se habían despertado juntos antes, pero siempre fue después de que pasara algo malo y uno o ambos necesitaran proximidad para finalmente quedarse dormidos. Aunque esta vez era solo porque se habían quedado despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, solo hablando y comiendo pasteles hasta que les dolía el estómago.

No fue hasta que Alec casi se había quedado dormido cuando aún estaba sentado que Magnus sugirió que se fueran a la cama. Fue entonces cuando Alec había dicho tímidamente que podían usar la suya. Estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo que los hubiera hecho sentir incómodos, por lo que Magnus había aceptado.

Estaba tan feliz de haber aceptado porque en toda su vida nunca había visto una visión más dulce que un Alexander medio despierto en la mañana, con el pelo despeinado, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios pucherosos al ser despertados tan temprano.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir disfrutando de este estado de felicidad y calidez, el deber estaba llamando. Literalmente.

Alec se quitó las mantas, usando el repentino escalofrío en su cuerpo para ponerse en un estado de alerta. "Me di una ducha anoche, así que adelante y usa la mía si no quieres que te atrape Jace haciendo el camino de la vergüenza de vuelta a tu cuarto. Creo que todavía tengo algunas de tus camisas que había tomado prestadas en la parte posterior de mi armario, están limpias, solo olvidé devolverlas. Entonces deberías tener algo que ponerte. Mientras tanto, puedo ir a buscarnos un poco de café ", ofreció Alec mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su armario sacando una camisa, una chaqueta y unos vaqueros al azar para cambiarse. Era uno de los beneficios de tener un guardarropa unicolor, no había ninguna preocupación por el choque de colores. Alec ni siquiera tenía que tener los ojos abiertos cuando se vestía por la mañana y Magnus casi lo envidiaba. Casi.

"Mi héroe", dijo Magnus mientras se estiraba como un gato, un poco más reacio a dejar su feliz y cálido capullo. Mantuvo su feliz estado de ánimo, incluso cuando Alec había elegido vestirse en el baño en lugar de donde Magnus podía echar un vistazo. Honestamente, era como ¿Dónde está Waldo? cuando se trataba de intentar vislumbrar la piel de Alexander aquí y allá. Pasaba horas buscando y buscando y finalmente cuando ve al pequeño bastardo, Magnus solo siente una emoción momentánea cuando se da cuenta de que tendrá que hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Un suave clic en la puerta del baño sonó a través de la habitación cuando Alec emergió de nuevo, se pasó la mano por el pelo como un estilismo y se acercó a la cama, dejando un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla de Magnus. "Nos vemos en la sala de guerra. Crema y una de azúcar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, ya medio fuera de la puerta.

Magnus asintió y siguió sonriendo después de que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

........................................................................................................................

Con dos tazas de café humeantes en sus manos, Alec entró en la sala de guerra, notando que solo Luke y Simon habían llegado allí. Se dirigió a la larga mesa, dudando en elegir una silla cuando se acercó. Luke se dio cuenta y se compadeció del nuevo miembro del equipo.

"No hay asientos asignados ni nada, pero dicho eso ... esta es mi silla", dijo Luke, tomando la silla a la cabecera de la mesa.

Alec asintió y se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de él, frente a donde Simon estaba ocupado tocando el teclado de su portátil. Colocó el café para Magnus a su derecha justo cuando Jace y Clary entraron a la habitación.

Alec casi contuvo el aliento. Solo había pasado un día y medio desde que Luke había contado su historia y no había visto a Clary desde entonces. Estaba completamente inseguro de cómo actuar a su alrededor, si necesitaba caminar sobre las proverbiales cáscaras de huevo o si se suponía que debía fingir que nada había cambiado. Pero Jace lo salvó cuando dejó escapar un feliz sonido mientras se deslizaba en la silla a la derecha de Alec, sus ojos enfocados en el café.

"¡Oh, hombre, Alec! ¡Eres un amor para traerme un poco de café! Realmente eres una pequeña flor feliz, ¿no?" Dijo, todo sonrisas cegadoras cuando alcanzó la taza, pero los reflejos de Alec fueron un poco más rápidos y sacó la taza fuera de su alcance, de alguna manera logrando no hacer que se derrame cualquier líquido sobre sí mismo en el proceso. Y todo esto mientras mostraba una expresión amarga en su cara que hizo reír a Clary cuando acercó una silla junto a Simon.

Verla sonreír e intentar mirar por encima del hombro de Simon fue suficiente para que Alec se relajara un poco, secretamente contento de que la tristeza del otro día no hiciera nada para atenuar su actitud brillante. Nunca lo admitiría, pero envidiaba su odiosa visión optimista de la vida. Más o menos, aunque en realidad no. El optimismo era una característica arriesgada para los que tenían vivas normales, aún más para aquellos que viven vidas peligrosas. Sin embargo, a veces sería bueno no ser la nube oscura que cuelga en un día soleado.

Solo unos momentos después, Izzy y Magnus entraron, ambos parecían un poco más frescos por la ducha que cualquier otro en la habitación. Izzy le guiñó un ojo a Alec y se movió para tomar la silla libre al otro lado de la mesa, dejando el asiento a su izquierda libre para el Psíquico.

Alec intentó concentrarse en la pantalla del proyector que Simon estaba poniendo y no en el suave aroma a sándalo que invadía sus sentidos, pero era extremadamente difícil. Sin decir nada, empujó la segunda taza hacia Magnus, tratando de no mirar demasiado de cerca el increíble atuendo que había elegido para el día. Necesitaba concentrarse en esta misión. Después de los desastres que ya habían experimentado, con el incendio en el almacén y la emboscada en las instalaciones ... sentía que realmente solo necesitaban una sólida victoria para demostrarle a Luke que realmente pertenecían allí.

"Está bien, Simon. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros? "Luke preguntó ahora que su equipo se había reunido.

El Molecular miró el proyector para asegurarse de que estaba mostrando la pantalla correcta antes de comenzar. "Alrededor de las 5 de esta mañana, en una pequeña ciudad al suroeste de Bar Harbor, Maine, hubo una perturbación que activó el sistema MOO, así que eché un vistazo más de cerca y parece que hay una actividad de la Corporación el Círculo que se ha desarrollado desde esa perturbación, por lo que definitivamente vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Hay una gran instalación en esa región ..."

"Disculpa", dijo Jace, con la mano levantada por encima de su cabeza, "¿Sistema MOO? ¿Tienes vacas haciendo un seguimiento de las actividades mutantes o algo así?"

Clary se rió, la única que encontró la broma divertida.

"MOO, significa sistema de salida de observación mutante. A mí tampoco me importan las siglas, pero Simon insistió ..."

"Me gusta un poco", susurró Alec, sin darse cuenta de que Magnus lo había escuchado y comenzó a sonreír a pesar de la seria expresión en la cara de Simon.

Simon se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, cortando la sonrisa de Magnus para continuar, "De todos modos ... parece que un grupo de agentes se acercó a una casa en ese sitio, alarmando a algunos vecinos entrometidos que miraban. Le dijeron a los reporteros que vieron a un grupo de hombres que vestían trajes de estilo militar que fueron arrojados por la puerta, aparentemente por una fuerza invisible. Quienquiera que fuera parecía haber escapado, ya que no se llevaron a nadie con ellos. Obviamente la Corporación el Círculo no está siendo nombrada intrusa, pero recibí un vídeo que confirma que son los buenos agentes que conocemos y odiamos ", dijo Simon mientras abría el vídeo para que todos pudieran verlo.

Estaba pixelado, obviamente hecho a través de una ventana con un teléfono anticuado, pero los uniformes de los hombres que se amontonaban en sus camionetas eran inconfundibles.

"Investigué quién vivía en la casa y ahí es donde las cosas se ponen realmente interesantes", Simon hizo clic en otro enlace y apareció un archivo de una mujer de aspecto mayor que llevaba una bata de laboratorio que también reconocieron, "Conoced a Iris Rouse. Trabaja para la Corporación el Círculo como científica en las instalaciones que mencioné anteriormente. Al parecer, esos agentes perseguían a uno de los suyos, pero es muy poco probable que alguien tan mayor como ella sea un mutante, así que eso plantea la pregunta ... ¿qué fue lo que los lanzó como muñecos de trapo? "Simon terminó, la pantalla se volvió negra mientras todos absorbían la información.

"¿Es posible que esté albergando un mutante con ella?" Preguntó Magnus, sabiendo que lo mismo había pasado con él y Ragnor.

Simon se encogió de hombros "Eso parece lo más lógico. Supongo que tiene una especie de aire de abuela a su alrededor, podría estar vinculada con alguien con quien estaba experimentando y le ayudó a escapar ".

"También es posible que tomara un mutante para satisfacer sus propias necesidades", agregó Alec.

"O tal vez es la demonio literal en esa instalación y un mutante escapado regresó por venganza", dijo Jace con tristeza, pensando en algunas enfermeras de la instalación a las que le encantaría visitar.

Luke asintió con la cabeza a cada sugerencia, pensando en las posibles formas de abordar la misión "Cualquiera de ellas podría ser correcta, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que los agentes no encontraron a nadie antes de que los medios los persiguieran. Eso significa que Iris está ahí fuera, con un mutante voluntariamente o sin querer y tenemos que centrarnos en encontrarlos. Simon, recupera todos sus registros, tarjetas de crédito, familia, fotos de vacaciones pasadas, amigos ... cualquier cosa que pueda proporcionar un lugar posible al que vaya a ir para esconderse. Vamos a crear una lista de las principales posibilidades y eliminarlas una por una. Esperemos que tengamos suerte ".

........................................................................................................................

No queriendo perder demasiado tiempo, reunieron sus portátiles y equipos y cargaron las cosas en el pequeño avión privado que los llevaría a todos a la región forestal de Acadia en Maine. Desde allí, Luke había hecho algunas llamadas y una casa de seguridad mutante cerca tendría varios vehículos esperando en la pista para cuando llegaran, así como un artículo robado de la casa de Iris que él había enviado a alguien para que recuperara.

Mientras Luke pilotaba el avión, el resto repasaba las vastas cantidades de datos que Simon había recopilado antes de irse, anotando una lista de todos los escondites potenciales a los que Iris podía haber ido. Afortunadamente para el equipo, los Lightwood eran maestros en el arte de esconderse de la Corporación el Círculo y pudieron tachar rápidamente la mitad de la lista sin sudar.

Izzy había razonado que era una científica, por lo que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no elegir nada obvio. Así se eliminaron las casas de amigos y familiares. Los hoteles usualmente eran una gran posibilidad, pero sus cámaras eran fácilmente pirateadas y sabría que la Corporación el Círculo podría rastrearla fácilmente de esa manera.

Alec había mencionado que no había actividad reciente en sus tarjetas de crédito, por lo que probablemente estaba usando efectivo, pero aún así deberían revisar su historial más antiguo para ver si tenía algún lugar que frecuentara. Sería posible piratear las cámaras en esos lugares para ver si fue allí y usó efectivo por primera vez. Ese camino trajo varias áreas potenciales para verificar.

Jace tomó en serio la reducción de la lista al considerar todas las ubicaciones urbanas en comparación con las rurales, sabiendo que Iris sería consciente de lo difícil que sería permanecer escondida de la gente, las cámaras de la calle y los drones de seguridad en la ciudad. Cualquier cosa en la lista como demasiado urbana fue tachada.

Lo que quedaba eran siete lugares posibles.

"No está tan mal, supongo", dijo Clary, mirando por encima de la lista mientras se reunían cerca de la cabina, entregando la noticia a Luke.

"Citadlos otra vez para mí", dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en los controles y el cielo delante de él.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta y levantó la lista mientras leía "Universidad de Acadia, un campus universitario aislado al que asistió mientras obtenía su doctorado. Un pequeño pueblo cerca de la universidad donde sus tarjetas de crédito mostraban mucha actividad hace un tiempo, incluido el pago del mismo campamento varias veces. Sus impuestos muestran su reclamo de un seguro en un sitio para caravanas, por lo que tenemos dos parques de caravanas en el área en los que es posible que esté mientras evita todas las cámaras. Tiene una membresía en el Parque Nacional de Acadia, por lo que podemos revisar los campings y cabañas por ahí. Y, por último, hay dos edificios abandonados en su actual ciudad natal que todos saben sobre quién vive allí, pero cualquier persona de fuera de la ciudad no tendría ni idea. No hay cámaras y no hay gente que se tropiece con ellos ".

Luke asintió y medio volvió la cabeza hacia su equipo "Podemos cubrir terreno más rápido si nos dividimos en grupos. Isabelle, quiero que vayas con Magnus al campus universitario y el pequeño pueblo y aseguraos de revisar ese campamento. Ambas son áreas grandes, por lo que necesitamos que Isabelle detecte posibles pistas allí" , dijo, notando la leve vacilación de Magnus antes de que asintiera, aceptando su tarea.

"Luego, quiero que Jace y Simon revisen los edificios abandonados. Mantened los ojos abiertos ante cualquier peligro, algunas personas extrañas se sienten atraídas por lugares como ese y quiero que los dos estéis en alerta" , dijo, ignorando como los dos rodaban sus ojos ante el emparejamiento.

Alec deslizó sus ojos hacia donde estaba Clary, sabiendo que ella y Luke eran los únicos que quedaban.

"Y eso deja a Clary y Alec para revisar el Parque Nacional, es un área extensa, la zona boscosa más grande de Nueva Inglaterra. Tan grande que se extiende a Canadá. Sé que es un poco abrumador, pero una vez que termine de echar un vistazo a los parques de caravanas, me reuniré con vosotros. No os perdáis ", terminó con firmeza, mirando a los dos," Ese lugar es tan grande que docenas de personas desaparecen cada año ... y tened cuidado con los osos. Escuché que hay un problema con ellos allí ".

Alec gimió internamente, no solo tenía que asociarse con la pequeña señorita en lugar de Magnus o Jace, sino que también tenía que vigilar a los osos mientras lo hacía. Este no se perfilaba para ser el mejor día. Una vergüenza la verdad, había comenzado muy bien.


	9. Comienzo.

Una bonita Molecular llamada Maureen se reunió con ellos después de que aterrizaran, entregando cuatro juegos de llaves de coche, así como una manta desgastada que había cogido de la casa de Iris para rastrear. Luke rasgó la manta a la mitad, le dio a Izzy y Magnus una pieza y se quedó con la otra para él. Todos rápidamente agradecieron a Maureen antes de dirigirse a sus coches.

Magnus rápidamente arrebató las llaves del único coche descapotable y saltó al asiento del conductor, Isabelle felizmente tomando el lado del pasajero. Se marcharon con un acelerón del motor y un guiño de Magnus a Alec mientras aceleraba.

Luke tomó el coche menos llamativo, alegando que era el más alto en características de seguridad y asintió a su equipo antes de partir a una velocidad más legal.

Jace tomó la segunda llave por último, con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras corría para saltar a su coche, dejando a Alec con la boca abierta por la protesta que nunca pudo decir antes de que Simon hubiera entrado después de Jace.

La última llave la sostenía en su mano mientras observaba el coche que tenía su hermano, con una expresión aprensiva en su cara.

"Uh, ¿conduces entonces?" Preguntó Clary, girando la cabeza para tratar de identificar lo que parecía estar molestando tanto a su compañero.

El coche de Jace y Simon se sacudió y petardea antes de girar torpemente por el camino, desviándose un par de veces antes de desaparecer más allá de su línea de visión.

Alec suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, entregándole las llaves a la pelirroja, "No, no tengo licencia y nunca he conducido antes. Es difícil aprender a conducir cuando no tienes un coche o algún medio para obtener una identificación sin que los agentes te encuentren ".

Clary le miró sorprendida, "Oh. ¿Cómo obtuvo Jace su licencia, entonces?" Preguntó mientras subían.

Alec se recostó en su silla mientras sacaba el folleto del parque, "No lo hizo", dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Clary se agrandaron al pensar en lo que su mejor amigo podría estar experimentando en ese momento, pero asintió lentamente mientras aceptaba las implicaciones. Simón tenía recursos, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para él clonar algunos airbag adicionales?

........................................................................................................................

Magnus aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento de visitantes en la universidad, usando el espejo retrovisor para arreglar su pelo antes de salir para abrirle la puerta a Isabelle.

"Que caballero", comentó con una sonrisa mientras peinaba su propio pelo revuelto por el viento.

Magnus hizo una pequeña reverencia "Trato de serlo para damas como tú y, por supuesto, para Alexander. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando sacara la silla para él en la cena ".

"Probablemente no tenga ni idea de lo que intentas, sacará una silla diferente y se sentará, todo el tiempo preguntándose por qué tardas tanto en sentarte", ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Anotado, Alec no tiene ni idea de cómo ser seducido correctamente. "Amo a mi hermano, pero a veces es tan social como un ornitorrinco ".

Magnus no estaba en desacuerdo con ella, pero tampoco mencionó lo absolutamente encantador que lo encontraba y lo emocionado que estaba de ser quien le enseñara a Alexander todos los pequeños detalles de ser cortejado. Todavía se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo como un tonto enamorado cada vez que pensaba en la expresión completamente desconcertada en la cara de Alec la primera vez que le abrió la puerta del coche, el Elemental se quedó allí preguntándose por qué Magnus no se había subido al coche ya.

"¿Entonces como hacemos esto? ¿Tomo una bocanada y caminamos por ahí?" Preguntó Isabelle, señalando el trozo de manta que Magnus sostenía.

"Esa es una parte", dijo, pasando la tela a través de sus dedos, "Hay más cosas por las que estoy aquí, no estoy aquí solo porque sea un miembro experimentado del equipo para que lo sepas".

Isabelle levantó una elegante ceja, "Bueno, entonces dime para qué".

"Bueno, como se puede ver claramente, nuestra amiga Maureen tomó algo que parece bastante viejo y muy usado. Eso significa que puede haber una especie de apego emocional o una sensación persistente de cómo puede ser su aura. Entonces, mientras que tú podrías encontrar una dirección por donde dirigirnos, yo podría detectar a la persona en función de cualquier sensación de aura que pueda extraer de esta manta. Puede ser útil si el olor se debilita por cualquier motivo, como una ducha reciente ", dijo mientras continuaba pasando sus manos por los hilos, creando una imagen en su mente mientras lo hacía.

Isabelle sonrió "Bueno, mira quién no es solo una cara bonita".

Él levantó la vista y sonrió, dándole la manta para que hiciera su propia caza, "Mira quién está hablando".

Después de percibir el olor, levantó la cabeza oliendo el viento a medida que soplaba, llevando todo tipo de olores que se descargaban en su cerebro como los olores normales de la universidad. Libros, sudor, comida barata, alcohol barato ...

"No huelo nada ni remotamente como ella", dijo decepcionada, pero Magnus le puso una mano en el hombro para darle un suave apretón.

"No dejes que esto te desanime, todavía hay mucho terreno que cubrir. Este campus está aislado, pero no es pequeño. Todavía podemos tomarnos el tiempo para mirar alrededor antes de dirigirnos al pueblo. Además, no hay ninguna garantía de que aquí es donde eligió esconderse. Sigamos, "dijo suavemente, sonriendo alegremente cuando Isabelle asintió.

Todavía podía sentir que estaba un poco molesta por no poder encontrar a su presa a la primera olfateada y Magnus sabía que siendo tan joven todavía estaría llena de impaciencia por un tiempo. Sabía que tenía un excelente potencial, aunque veía lo inteligente que era y la fe que Luke estaba mostrando en ella al no juntar a Isabelle con él. Confiaba en que Isabelle era una Salvaje capaz de no necesitar que Luke la guiara a través de esta misión acelerada.

Tomaría tiempo, pero su confianza crecería, Magnus lo sabía.

Por ahora, sin embargo, cierta distracción probablemente ayudaría a sacarla de su creciente duda de sí misma.

"Ahora, querida, estoy seguro de que Alec se horrorizaría si no mostrara a la querida señora Lightwood los alrededores de forma adecuada", dijo con un toque de acento británico. Extendió el brazo para ella, dejándola entrelazar el brazo con el suyo antes de guiarla.

Ella se rió cuando él comenzó a caminar con la barbilla en alto.

"Creo que Alec estaría más horrorizado de que no estés sujetando su brazo", dijo tímidamente.

Magnus soltó una exclamación de sorpresa "Oh, ¿me estás diciendo que Alec y yo hemos llegado a la etapa del brazo?"

"No tengo ni idea de en qué etapa estáis porque sigues cerrando las puertas y las paredes están insonorizadas contra Salvajes", le recordó. Últimamente había habido muchas puertas cerradas. Sin mencionar los largos paseos por el bosque. Realmente, cualquier día que no estuvieran entrenando era una sorpresa ver a su hermano sin Magnus. Además de todo eso, el olor de su hermano, el que ella conocía de memoria, estaba empezando a cambiar. A veces, su pelaje metafórico se ponía en punta al saber que el olor de Magnus se estaba volviendo más prominente en Alec ahora que los aromas de sus hermanos. No era algo malo, era diferente. Algo que nunca había sido un problema en el pasado ... y tal vez su animal interior era un poco territorial a veces, por no mencionar que era inmensamente protector, pero querían lo mejor para Alec. Y para Magnus. Los dos llevaban su relación muy bien ... pero también alarmantemente rápido. No tenía que admitir que esto había sido una preocupación para ella en las últimas dos semanas. Sabía que Magnus captaría su aprensión en su comentario y no decepcionó.

"Siento un poco de preocupación allí, puedo asegurarte que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo y que el honor de tu hermano todavía está en su lugar", dijo Magnus, tratando de sonar alegre, pero el hecho de que a Isabelle le preocupaba cualquier cosa con respecto a su hermano era suficiente para hacer que retrocediera para pensar sobre cualquier cosa en el comportamiento de Alexander que indicara que algo estaba mal.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca, poniendo su mano sobre la de Magnus y apretándola para tranquilizarlo. "No es eso ... bueno, creo que es algo así", dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para decir algo sin sobrepasar sus límites. "¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"

Magnus asintió seriamente, "Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para que ambos estéis más cómodos ".

"Pregúntale a Alec sobre su experiencia pasada con las relaciones", dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo más.

Su corazón volvió a un ritmo normal después de que Magnus le había prometido que lo haría.

........................................................................................................................

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que nunca habías conducido antes ?! ¡Casi morimos!"

"¡Nos he traído hasta aquí, creo que eso cuenta como un éxito rotundo! Y no nos ha pasado nada ", agregó Jace con aire de suficiencia mientras los dos caminaban hacia el primer edificio abandonado.

Simon se detuvo, con la boca abierta, "¿¡Un éxi ... lo llamas un éxito !? ¡Casi has atropellado a esa ardilla!"

" _Casi._ "

"Te saltaste tres luces rojas".

"Y lo hice de forma segura cada vez".

"Esa viejecita en el paso de peatones ..." Simon gimió.

"Probablemente se lo pensará dos veces la próxima vez antes de cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados", respondió Jace con aire de suficiencia.

"Ese grupo de niños ..."

Jace le sonrió "Lo sé, estaban totalmente impresionados".

"...increíble."

........................................................................................................................

Alec suspiró cuando se sentó en un largo banco de madera al lado de Clary, ambos escucharon a la guardabosques demasiado alegre mientras repasaba los aspectos básicos de seguridad para entrar en el bosque. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo para llegar hasta aquí, luego solo intentaban obtener un mapa de la tienda, luego fueron detenidos por la guardabosques e insistió en que escucharan su charla antes de dejarlos ir.

Luego, por supuesto, cuatro familias habían entrado con lo que parecía un montón de niños a cuestas, todas queriendo hacerle mil preguntas a la guardabosques del parque, quien les dio la bienvenida para unirse a su charla de seguridad con Alec y Clary. A pesar de la necesidad de volver a la misión real rápidamente, Clary había razonado con Alec que no querían llamar la atención innecesariamente al pasar por encima de la guardabosques, como Alec había querido hacer.

Treinta minutos y aún tenía que parar cada oración para responder algo así como, "¿dónde van al baño los osos?" Y luego tener al grupo de niños riéndose de la respuesta. Alec estaba muy cerca de agarrar a Clary y simplemente irse, listo para colarse en el parque por una entrada diferente. Clary trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando sintió que la agitación interna crecía en Alec cuando la guardabosques del parque tuvo que detenerse una vez más, haciendo que el Elemental cerrara los ojos, probablemente contando hasta diez, antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

"¿No eres un fan de los niños?" Susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

Suspiró profundamente, "No es tanto referente a los niños sino a que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para encontrar a Iris antes de que lo hagan los agentes".

Clary asintió entendiendo, "Sí, lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que nos abordaría durante tanto tiempo, nos habría hechizado antes de entrar ".

_"¿Por qué llevan esos sombreros feos?"_

Alec gimió en voz alta esta vez, causando que algunos de los padres se giraran y les dieran malas miradas y Clary se estremeció.

"¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada en tu bolsa de trucos para sacarnos de aquí? Trabajaré con cualquier cosa que tengas ", suplicó Alec.

Clary se mordió el labio mientras pensaba "Um, ¿podría iniciar un incendio ...?"

Alec parpadeó, pero rechazó la pequeña chispa de tentación, "Sí, no. Mentí, cualquier cosa menos fuego. Dame algo más ".

"¿Portal?"

"Un poco obvio, ¿no te parece?"

_"Está bien, ahora levantad la mano si alguna vez habéis oído hablar de la erosión!"_

"Bien, sí, um ... veamos, súper audición, no es útil aquí. Agua, no es realmente útil aquí tampoco. Hacer una curación solo llamaría la atención. La proyección emocional sería un poco demasiado caótica ... ¿camuflaje? ", Preguntó con esperanza.

Alec suspiró, ¿de qué servía tener el poder de Clary si ni siquiera podía ayudarlos a escapar de una aburrida charla de seguridad?

_"¡Ahora pasemos al tema de qué hacer si te pierdes!"_

Alec hundió la cara en sus manos, "Realmente espero que los demás tengan mejor suerte que nosotros".

Clary lo esperaba también.

........................................................................................................................

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Luke determinara que el primer parque de caravanas no era, por lo que se encontró rápidamente avanzando hacia el segundo, saliendo de su coche para echar un vistazo alrededor. Había alrededor de treinta caravanas, todas en diversas cantidades de deterioro y uso, que iban desde las más nuevas hasta los grandes y viejos montones de nidos de tétanos. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina principal, levantó su nariz al aire, examinando rápidamente el área, pero no olió nada que disparara sus glándulas olfativas.

Un poco desanimado, entró y caminó hacia el escritorio donde un hombre estaba parado contando el inventario de tarros de gusanos.

"Hola, supongo que puedes ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una vieja compañera mía, Iris Rouse. Mencionó haber venido aquí unas cuantas veces en el pasado y pensé que tal vez la encontraría por aquí. ¿La has visto? ", Preguntó Luke, levantando una foto de ella de aspecto amistoso que Simon había sacado de su cuenta de redes sociales.

El hombre solo miró la foto antes de regresar a su cuenta, con un cigarrillo colgando peligrosamente de sus labios "Bueno, seguro que hoy es popular, parece. Eres la segunda persona que viene a buscarla. ¿Me dirás también que hay una recompensa por ella?"

Luke se puso rígido, "¿Puedes describir quién vino a buscarla? Haré que valga la pena ", dijo mientras sacaba su cartera.

El hombre miró la cartera y suspiró "Bueno, eso es una buena mejora sobre el último. El otro me apuntó con un arma. Sin embargo, nada que no haya visto antes, muchos cazadores pasan por aquí y se ponen un poco molestos cuando no les doy balas sin preguntar por una licencia. O cuando estoy fuera de la oficina. O que una vez nos quedamos sin condones."

Luke golpeó varios billetes en el mostrador, "Dime lo que le dijiste. No te haré daño, lo prometo ".

El hombre se echó a reír "Él también dijo eso, el desagradable pequeño polluelo. De todos modos, le dije que no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Dijo que ahora que era abuela necesitaba encontrar algunos lugares más agradables para los niños. Dijo que iba a echar un vistazo alrededor de ese parque nacional, escuchó que tenían algunas cabañas decentes ".

Luke ya estaba saliendo por la puerta mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.


	10. Inquietud.

"Maldición, no hay señal", dijo Clary mientras sacaba su teléfono para verificar la hora. Una hora entera desperdiciada y apenas estaban comenzando a dirigirse hacia el parque. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de él tenía caminos de tierra que lo atravesaban, así que entraron al coche y comenzó a conducir mientras vigilaban cualquier cosa sospechosa. Honestamente, Alec había estado un poco preocupado de que se verían obligados a caminar a lo largo de la extensa extensión del parque. Solo ir de un extremo al otro sería una caminata de varios días por lo menos.

Mientras giraban por un camino que los alejaba de las mesas de picnic y de las tiendas de regalos y se dirigían a los senderos, Clary bajó las ventanillas del coche, dejando pasar algo del aire más fresco y puro que el Elemental había respirado. Alec bebió el oxígeno como un hombre que acaba de regresar del desierto.

Este lugar era increíble e hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Luke por su tarea más tarde. Mientras que amaba el bosque en su pequeña montaña en casa, esta era realmente una nueva experiencia para él. Todo a su alrededor vibraba con vida, como un segundo latido en su mente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a procesar lo que estaba sintiendo, solo sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba vibrando a medida que la flora emitía su energía a su alrededor. Era a partes iguales energía y calma para él y era impresionante.

Había tantas plantas diferentes por ahí, cada una con una firma única, pero aún similar a las de la misma especie. Los árboles de hoja perenne eran agudos, pero estables. Los robles y los arces eran fuertes y dominantes. Las flores silvestres eran como pequeñas campanillas que resonaban en la periferia de la masa de todo lo demás a su alrededor. Todo le llamaba, como un vecino amistoso saludando a su paso. Quería detenerse y saludarlas a todas, pero tenían un propósito aquí, uno que superaba sus propios placeres.

"Entonces, ¿puedes olerles o algo?" Preguntó Alec, preguntándose cómo se suponía que debían ubicar a una científica al escape y un mutante en un área tan extensa.

Clary se encogió de hombros, "En realidad no. Puedo oler casi tan fuerte como un Salvaje, pero soy terrible en la identificación del olor. Es por eso que Luke no se molestó en darnos esa manta. Es como ... saber que estoy comiendo un helado, pero no poder decir de qué sabor. Principalmente, solo estoy tratando de hacer lo que Magnus y escanear el área en busca de cualquier emoción fuera de lugar. Las ventanas están abiertas porque pensé que disfrutarías de la exposición, no con propósitos de olfateo ", dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía conduciendo.

Sin embargo, para Alec, tener a alguien a quien apenas conocía y en este punto alguien con quien apenas había hablado, siendo tan considerada todavía era asombroso para él. Si era la mitad de considerada con Jace que con Alec, entonces estaba aún más de acuerdo con su incipiente romance.

Sin embargo, aún era Alec y el hecho de que lo cuidaran en lugar de ser el que cuidaba lo hacía sentir enormemente incómodo. Magnus acababa de empezar a sacarlo de eso, pero oye, estas cosas llevan tiempo.

"Gracias ... aunque me siento un poco inútil. ¿Luke simplemente me envió contigo porque pensó que disfrutaría el bosque o hay algo más que pueda hacer? ", Preguntó, con la esperanza de que el miembro más importante del equipo pudiera tener alguna idea.

Clary se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de responder "Sabes, sinceramente, no estoy segura. Nunca hemos tenido Elementales en el equipo antes, así que no estoy demasiado familiarizada con las partes más avanzadas de tus habilidades. Mi agua y el fuego ahora, supongo, se limitan al movimiento y la conciencia sensorial. Tendría sentido tener a Jace cerca, por ejemplo, si estuviéramos tratando de localizar un incendio en el bosque. O usarme si estuviéramos buscando un cuerpo de agua. Sería como usar un imán para encontrar la aguja en el pajar ... pero no estoy completamente segura de por qué Luke te enviaría. Eso es más como ... encontrar heno en un pajar ".

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, odiando sentirse inútil. Era una de las cosas que siempre le había molestado mientras crecía. En aquel entonces, cuando estaba tan limitado, nunca pudo imaginar cómo podía usar las plantas para proteger a su familia. Ahora había descubierto que tal vez no era un caso tan perdido como pensaba. Las palabras de Underhill aún resonaban en su cabeza, tentándolo a creer que quizá era especial, que sus límites aún no habían sido alcanzados. Era un pensamiento desalentador, pero uno que le daba esperanza, no obstante.

"Tal vez solo sea porque si nos encontramos con problemas, no encontrarías ningún problema con los recursos", dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras pasaban por kilómetros de bosques densos y boscosos.

Alec resopló, "Sí, supongo".

........................................................................................................................

Tres coches chirriaron en el aparcamiento del centro de bienvenida cinco minutos el uno del otro. Luke llegó primero, saltando del coche para correr dentro y confirmar que Alec y Clary habían entrado desde allí. Con rudeza, cortó a la guardabosques del parque tratando de leer un folleto de seguridad y se dirigió a la parte exterior donde vio a Jace y Simon saliendo de su coche justo cuando Magnus e Isabelle se detenían detrás, los neumáticos dejando marcas oscuras en el pavimento.

Temblorosamente, todos corrieron hacia él, todos con cara de preocupación.

"Luke, ¿los has encontrado? ¿Están bien? ", Preguntó Jace, con su voz llenando a los demás con preguntas similares.

Con un profundo suspiro, Luke sacudió la cabeza y observó cómo las partes restantes de su equipo parecían tensarse. Ya podía ver a Magnus e Izzy extendiéndose con sus sentidos para ver si podían detectar algo, pero la continua expresión de preocupación en sus caras le hizo saber a Luke que tampoco tenían suerte.

"La recepción confirmó verlos. La hoja de registro muestra que se fueron para entrar al parque hace unos treinta minutos, por lo que no tienen demasiada ventaja sobre nosotros. Y también mencionaron que la señal aquí es irregular en el mejor de los casos debido a las montañas, por lo que es posible que no haya nada malo y que simplemente no estén recibiendo ninguna llamada ", explicó Luke apresuradamente.

El grupo asintió, sus caras todavía estaban serias, pero un poco aliviadas.

Esta era una situación difícil y Luke sintió que él era un poco culpable al elegir a Clary y Alec para venir aquí. Cada uno del equipo restante tenía emociones muy fuertes hacia al menos uno de los dos perdidos, pero eso era casi imposible de evitar con el equipo tan unido que tenía. Podía ver claramente lo mucho que esto estaba afectando a Jace y Magnus, los dos apenas aferrándose al borde del control.

Jace parecía sudoroso y pálido, su cabeza giraba como una lechuza mientras miraba alrededor del área como si de repente pudiera ver a Alec y Clary sentados en una de las mesas de picnic almorzando rápidamente. Magnus parecía que estaba tratando de mantenerse unido, pero la forma en que sus dedos estaban apretados donde tenía los brazos cruzados le contó a Luke una historia completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, había querido que Alec se emparejara con Clary, sabiendo que con sus habilidades, sensatez e instinto de protección natural, Clary estaría más segura, especialmente cuando estaban en un bosque. Solo esperaba que nada hubiera pasado realmente.

A pesar de lo que sus entrañas le decían.

"Entonces, ¿sabemos que algunos agentes ya están aquí?", Preguntó Simon con voz tensa mientras miraba a su alrededor como si algunos hombres con trajes de camuflaje del ejército pudieran aparecer repentinamente de la nada, con Clary agarrada a su lado.

Luke asintió, "Si no lo están ya, entonces definitivamente están en camino. Necesitamos comenzar, pero no dividirnos. Sé que podría ahorrar tiempo, pero no quiero estar fuera de contacto con nadie más si puedo evitarlo. Nos llevaremos mi coche. Lo primero es lo primero. Necesitamos una forma de entretener a la guardabosques ".

Simon sonrió, a pesar de la seria situación y se frotó las manos, "¡Creo que puedo ayudar con eso!"

........................................................................................................................

"¡Es maravilloso ver a tantos jóvenes adultos tan ansiosos por explorar el aire libre! ¡Empecemos y sentíos libres de interrumpir con cualquier pregunta! ", Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Ninguno de los chicos frente a ella dijo nada, solo la miraban fijamente, rozando lo escalofriante.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, "¡Um, está bien! ¡Primero repasemos los marcadores del camino!"

........................................................................................................................

"Tus clones ... no van a desaparecer repentinamente frente a la guardabosques del parque, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Isabelle desde el asiento trasero, donde estaba apretujada entre Jace y Simon.

Simon inclinó su cabeza en pose pensativa, golpeando un dedo en su barbilla, "Uh ... quiero decir no se van a perder completamente de la existencia. Simplemente habría varias rocas en el lugar donde algunas personas estaban sentadas. Estoy seguro de que ella puede ... suponer que ha estado fuera por demasiado tiempo o algo así. No sería una posibilidad remota confundir accidentalmente varias rocas grandes con oyentes atentos, ¿verdad? "

Magnus y Luke compartieron un encogimiento de hombros desde el asiento delantero.

"Sino. Estará bien ", dijo Simon.

Jace dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escudriñaba por la ventana, esperando captar cualquier signo de su hermano y Clary "Sí, no. Totalmente."

........................................................................................................................

Condujo más y más profundamente hacia el bosque, los árboles se volvieron más densos y los caminos mucho más dispersos y descuidados. La grava era ruidosa bajo los neumáticos, molestando un poco a Alec. Prefirió permanecer en modo de silencio permanente, algo que compartían sus hermanos y algo que volvía locos a los demás ocupantes de la casa después de varios sustos involuntarios.

Más de una vez, Simon había amenazado con poner campanas en todos los Lightwood.

Habían estado así durante casi una hora cuando Clary detuvo el coche repentinamente, la fuerza hizo que ambos salieran despedidos contra los cinturones de seguridad.

Se frotó el pecho y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Casi golpeaste una ardilla o algo así?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos parecían desenfocados, "No, siento algo. Alguien está asustado, aterrorizado. Espera ... no, dos personas tienen miedo ", dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de averiguar de qué dirección venía.

Todo el cuerpo de Alec se tensó, volviéndose a poner en modo misión. "No hay caminos laterales para bajar, pero el mapa muestra que hay una cabaña en la colina hacia el oeste", dijo, señalando dónde estaría. La cabeza de Clary se giró hacia donde él le indicaba y se estaba arrancando el cinturón de seguridad al siguiente segundo.

Alec maldijo y se apresuró a seguirla mientras comenzaba a correr cuesta arriba, dejando el coche en marcha. No había camino, por lo que la maleza que se encontraba en su camino hacia la colina era menos que cómodo, las ramas se quebraron en su cara y varias veces casi perdió el equilibrio sobre las hojas sueltas en el suelo del bosque. Alec se apresuró a seguirla, con un poco más de gracia, ya que estaba acostumbrado a moverse por el bosque. Y también puede estar pidiéndole a algunas ramas que se retiren un poco de él. Supuso que probablemente podría estar haciendo lo mismo con Clary, pero se contuvo. Había disminuido su progreso lo suficiente para mantenerla a la vista, no tenía nada que ver con que ella no lo escuchara. Totalmente.

"¡Clary, despacio! Necesitamos acercarnos con cuidado ", dijo mientras se ponía al día, tratando de mantener su voz y pasos tan silenciosos como lo permitían las ramitas y las hojas en el suelo.

"Están tan asustados, Alec. Tenemos que ayudarlos ", dijo, mientras seguía subiendo la colina.

Alec gimió molesto. Honestamente, era como si hubiera adoptado a otro niño como niñero "Lo haremos, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes. ¿No te acuerdas de que Simon mencionó que los agentes fueron arrojados por nada? ¿Quieres que seamos nosotros? Jace me mataría si dejo que te hieran, "dijo, refunfuñando en la última parte.

Solo podía ver la espalda de Clary, pero sabía que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando ni siquiera hizo una pausa en su escalada, "Asumo toda la responsabilidad por mí misma, muchas gracias. Ahora vamos, nos estamos acercando ".

Alec dirigió su mirada al cielo por un breve momento antes de caminar hacia ella, agradecido por sus largas piernas, de lo contrario no tendría forma de alcanzar a Clary antes de que alcanzaran la cima de la colina. Agarró la parte trasera de su chaqueta tirando de ella hacia las sombras de la línea de árboles, apenas deteniéndola antes de que corriera por el claro que rodeaba una pequeña cabaña.

Se volvió hacia él, su boca ya estaba abierta en señal de protesta, pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio antes de que pudiera hablar. Parecía molesta, pero siguió su mano hacia donde señalaba el helicóptero que estaba escondido detrás del otro lado de la cabaña, solo la parte trasera a la vista.

"Los agentes ya están aquí", susurró, la frustración pintada en cada palabra suavemente hablada.

Alec asintió, igual de frustrado. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, viendo si tenían suficiente señal para enviar un mensaje a los demás, pero no tenía barras. Maldiciendo en su cabeza, lo guardó en su bolsillo. Estaban solos en esto.

Estaba a punto de inclinarse e intentar elaborar un plan con Clary cuando un grito agudo hizo eco a través del claro, sorprendiendo a los mutantes. Fue seguido rápidamente por varios choques fuertes y gritos desde el otro lado de la cabaña.

"Eso sonaba como un niño pequeño", murmuró Alec, su desconfianza olvidada por el sonido angustiado de un niño que lo sacudió hasta la médula. No tuvo más tiempo para procesar antes de que Clary se fuera repentinamente de su lado, corriendo hacia el edificio.

"Joder", espetó y corrió tras ella.

_Este realmente no está resultando ser mi día._

........................................................................................................................

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Luke e Isabelle se aferraran a los dos olores familiares de su grupo desaparecido, lo que redujo un poco las vueltas que estaban dando. Hubo un par de veces que tuvieron que retroceder, el olor perdiéndose después de unos minutos en un giro equivocado y tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo.

Con cada nuevo retraso, su temor empeoraba. A pesar de que aún no había nada que indicara que algo malo había pasado, sus tripas les gritaban lo contrario, cada uno de ellos se ponía más ansioso con cada minuto que buscaban.

Los nudillos de Luke se drenaron de todo color cuando agarró el volante con la fuerza suficiente para desgarrar el cuero. Isabelle se estaba volviendo loca por olfatear constantemente el aire, desesperada por atrapar algo útil. A cada lado de ella, Simon y Jace miraban preocupados por las ventanas, buscando cualquier cosa. Un vistazo de pelo rojo entre los árboles. Una rama poco natural que se mueve. Un olor a champú barato de dos euros. _Cualquier cosa._

Magnus estaba estirando sus sentidos lo más lejos posible, cada kilómetro que buscaban empujaba más, un dolor de cabeza horrible comenzó a formarse cuando comenzó a llegar a sus límites.

Él y Alec no habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero eso no hizo nada para aliviar la preocupación que lentamente se estaba abriendo paso a través de sus entrañas como el ácido. Debería haber estado preparado para esto, después de todo Alec parecía tener una mutación secundaria que lo hacía propenso a acabar inconsciente en varias ocasiones durante las misiones. No había duda en su cabeza en este punto. Su novio era un imán para el peligro. Un imán para el peligro muy alto, muy dulce, muy guapo y ligeramente torpe.

Magnus suspiró mientras enviaba otro pulso de escaneo por lo que parecía la milésima vez. Esta vez, volvió con un golpe sólido.

"¡Siento algo!", Exclamó en voz alta, con todas las caras en el coche girándose hacia él, todos contuvieron el aliento mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, "Miedo. Montones. Y la frustración. Hay demasiadas mentes para obtener un conteo sólido, al menos diez personas, pero puedo garantizar que los agentes han encontrado su objetivo por la sensación de las cosas. Simplemente no sé si Alec y Clary están involucrados ".

Luke asintió, cambiando la marcha del coche, "Lidera el camino".

Cuanto más se acercaban, más fuertes se volvían los olores y sabían, con creciente temor, que los olores incluían el de sus dos amigos desaparecidos y con el estómago revuelto, todos concluyeron que Alec y Clary estaban al menos cerca.

Luego vieron el coche abandonado en medio del camino y sus corazones se detuvieron cuando los gritos estallaron desde lo alto de la colina.


	11. Angustia.

Las piernas de Alec se movieron debajo de él mientras atravesaba el claro y rodeaba la cabaña, maldiciendo todo el tiempo y extendiendo sus sentidos por cualquier ayuda floral que pudiera haber disponible. No había mucha ya que estaban en un claro, solo un poco de hierba y flores silvestres dispersas. Los árboles cercanos requerirían tiempo y concentración, algo que tal vez no pueda permitirse ahora que Clary era como un toro que corre hacia un blanco rojo. Deseaba que Clary le hubiera dado suficiente tiempo para tomar algunas cosas del bosque antes de ir a la batalla, pero ya podía escuchar sus pasos deteniéndose cuando llegó al otro lado de la cabaña. Casi corrió hacia ella cuando llegó, pero no se detuvo a regañarla ante la escena que se desarrollaba.

Había al menos ocho agentes en el primer recuento, todos armados hasta los dientes. Los ojos de Alec primero se vieron atraídos hacia donde provenían la mayoría de los gritos, una mujer mayor que debe ser Iris estaba entre dos hombres mientras luchaba por liberarse. Su cara estaba roja y llena de lágrimas mientras intentaba en vano alejarse de los hombres que sostenían sus brazos. Hilos de pelo se escapan del moño sobre su cabeza mientras pateaba y gritaba.

"¡Alejaos de mí, bastardos enfermos! ¿Cómo pudisteis? ¡Cómo pudisteis dispararle, monstruos!" Gritó ella.

Un agente se burló "El único monstruo aquí es ese maldito mutante. Derribó a cinco de mis hombres esta mañana ", y luego sacudió la barbilla hacia uno de los otros hombres que llevaba un bulto en sus brazos. Alec no era Salvaje, pero sintió que un gruñido crecía en su pecho al ver que el pequeño bulto era una niña de no más de 4 o 5 años y ese agente la llevaba como si fuera un saco de patatas podrido. El Elemental observó cómo el agente comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero, donde algo yacía en la hierba junto a él. Alec sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Clary, es una de las cápsulas de estasis", susurró, luego se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer "¡Oh, Dios mío, van a poner a esa niña ahí dentro!"

_"¿Quién diablos sois? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"_

Alec y Clary giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba el agente que los había visto, con el arma ya levantada. Los otros a su alrededor también reaccionan a la nueva presencia, todos luchando para sacar sus pistolas paralizantes de sus fundas. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera inventar una historia sobre ser excursionistas perdidos o algo así, Iris comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

"¡Ayudadme por favor! ¡Están tratando de llevarse a mi nieta! ¡Madzie!"

_Mierda._

"Clary, encárgate de liberar a Iris, yo liberare a la niña", dijo Alec y se separaron justo cuando se realizó el primer disparo, fallando el brazo de Clary por unos pocos centímetros.

Clary se lanzó hacia delante, disparando un brillante rayo de luz frente a ella, cegando a los hombres disparando momentáneamente, justo el tiempo suficiente para que se acercara lo suficiente como para derrotar al primer hombre en su camino. En la parte posterior de su cabeza, trató de mantener una cuenta de quién quedaba mientras se agachaba para evitar la pesada arma que se balanceaba sobre su cabeza como un murciélago. Podía sentir su pelo moverse con el aire desplazado por la fuerza del movimiento. Cuando volvió a encontrar el equilibrio, Clary dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, ya buscando a su próxima víctima.

Alec podía haberla enviado a encargarse de un grupo más grande de hombres, pero la niña tenía prioridad en este momento y tenía que creer que Clary podía defenderse de los agentes. La maldad de toda esta situación agitó sus entrañas, preguntándose cuánto debían odiar estos hombres a los mutantes para pensar que estaba bien no solo aturdir a una niña, sino también arrojarla a una cápsula de criogénesis. Cada hebra de su ADN mutante, cada fibra de su ser estaba preparada y lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario para solucionar esto, para liberar a esa pequeña niña del destino que Valentine había planeado para ella. No podía dejar que la Corporación el Círculo le pusiera las manos encima. No podía fallarle a otro niño inocente. No como le había fallado a Max.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Clary trató de mantener la situación de Iris en su periferia, en caso de que tuviera que intervenir en algún momento. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, sabía que los dos agentes que sujetaban a la mujer mayor tenían sus manos llenas con Iris, que seguía luchando tan fuerte como podía, escupiendo en las caras de los hombres que la sujetaban y golpeando tan cerca de la ingle como podía conseguir con sus rodillas. Clary sonrió un poco cuando vio que a uno le temblaban las rodillas después de un golpe certero.

El agente al que se enfrentaba ahora era resistente, pero no era nada que Clary no pudiera manejar. Rápidamente, liberó una mano y disparó otra ráfaga de luz solar desde su palma, cegándole. La vista de los agentes solo estaría borrosa por unos segundos más, por lo que Clary buscó en su cabeza y en el área rápidamente una idea de cómo deshacerse de los últimos hombres a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fue Iris quien la vio primero.

"¡Detrás de ti, en la caja!", Le gritó a la psíquica.

Clary se arriesgó a echar un vistazo detrás de ella para ver el martillo entre unas pocas herramientas.

 _"Esto_ _funcionará_ _"_ , pensó para sí misma y le dio un golpe con su bota que hizo que saliera volando y cayera en su mano y lo golpeó en el estómago del primer agente, haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó un crujido de huesos. El agente no se levantó.

Se volvió hacia los tres restantes, sonriendo cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos.

........................................................................................................................

Mientras corría hacia delante, Alec resistió la tentación de volverse para ver cómo estaba Clary, necesitaba mantenerse concentrado si iba a evitar que estos hombres pusieran a esa niña en esa cápsula. Los destellos de la cara de Max parpadearon en su mente, pero los sacudió.

 _"No es momento para eso",_ pensó con amargura.

Con un pequeño empujón de su energía, la hierba en el suelo de repente cobró vida, creciendo en altura, afilándose y engrosándose en segundos, moviéndose como un millar de brazos provenientes del suelo. Agitó la mano y envió a dos de los agentes al suelo, con las piernas envueltas hasta las rodillas en las afiladas hojas de hierba, moviéndose más alto sobre los cuerpos a medida que seguían creciendo. Si dejaba que siguieran, solo pasaría uno o dos minutos antes de que los hombres fueran envueltos como presas de arañas, sofocándose lentamente y sangrando mientras las plantas afiladas cortaban sus cuerpos.

No usó la hierva para atrapar al tercero, al que sostiene a la niña, ya que no quería herirla de ninguna manera. Aún así, su corazón se tambaleó cuando el agente se movió y pudo ver cómo se balanceaban las extremidades inertes. Alec sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ser disparado por un aturdidor y estaba horrorizado de que le hubiera pasado a alguien tan pequeño. Pensó en Izzy y Max cuando eran de ese tamaño, en ser cazados de esta manera, separados de la familia ... su sangre hirvió al pensarlo.

"Bájala y puedo dejarte vivir", gruñó mientras lentamente se acercaba, ahora a solo unos pies de distancia de ellos.

El agente con la niña estaba a solo dos pies de la plataforma y el helicóptero, sus ojos se movían rápidamente mientras trataba de encontrar una ruta de escape. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Alec y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Eres uno de los mutantes que Valentine está buscando, el Elemental de las plantas que hizo esa cúpula", dijo, sonando aún más nervioso, con gotas de sudor brotando en su cara donde el casco y las gafas no le cubrían. Alec se alegró un poco por dentro, le gustaba que tuviera ese efecto en los hombres de la Corporación el Círculo. Nunca pensó que vería el día en que alguien realmente le temería a sus habilidades. Dio un paso más cerca.

"Bájala y pensaré en dejarte ir", dijo con una ira apenas controlada.

El agente palideció, su labio inferior temblaba.

Dio otro paso adelante, alzando sus manos a sus lados, llamando a más briznas de hierba para que emergieran a sus pies de manera amenazadora desde el suelo como mil serpientes verdes. "No lo pediré de nuevo", susurró.

El agente farfulló, "¡E-espera! Detente, por favor ... ¡Lo tiene! ¡Valentine tiene a tu hermano pequeño!"

Alec se congeló.

........................................................................................................................

Clary gruñó cuando el agente le dio un golpe en el estómago, la fuerza hizo que se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de estrangular sus entrañas y el panecillo de esta mañana quisiera salir cuando cayó de rodillas para recuperar el aliento. El martillo en su mano empezaba a sentirse demasiado pesado, sus brazos temblaban cada vez que intentaba levantarlo para otro golpe. No podría pelear por mucho más tiempo y necesitaba ahorrar suficiente energía para sacarlos fuera de aquí tan pronto como Alec consiguiera a la niña.

Hablando de eso, se arriesgó a echar un vistazo rápido hacia donde Alec estaba frente a un último agente, el que estaba sosteniendo a la niña. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec parecía sorprendido por algo, demasiado aturdido para moverse. Luego captó un pequeño movimiento en el suelo detrás de él y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, "¡ALEC! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!"

Era demasiado tarde, el agente que había logrado liberarse de la trampa de hierba en la que estaba ya había levantado su aturdidor, apuntando al Elemental y dejando escapar un disparo que lo golpeó en el centro de su espalda, impulsándolo hacia delante hasta que golpeó el suelo, fuerte.

De repente, llena de adrenalina al ver a su compañero de equipo inmóvil en el suelo, Clary se levantó y comenzó a balancear el martillo con fuerza renovada, golpeando a los agentes que se atrevían a acercarse. Toda su mente enfocada en llegar a Alec.

Durante el jaleo, escuchó a algunos gritando.

_"¡Es uno de los Lightwood!"_

" _¡Rápido, ponlo en la cápsula! Valentine lo quiere."_

_"Esa cápsula es para la niña, ¿qué pasa con ella?"_

_"Está inconsciente, ¿qué puede hacer?"_

_"¿La científica?"_

_"La buscaremos más tarde, tenemos a los mutantes, eso tiene prioridad. ¡Vámonos!"_

El tiempo parecía comenzar a pasar a doble velocidad, Clary apenas podía procesarlo todo y mucho menos reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para hacer cualquier cosa. Casi se sentía como si la hubieran convertido en una estatua de piedra, congelada en el lugar por toda la eternidad, incapaz de siquiera doblar un brazo para ayudar. Observó cómo los agentes que se habían acercado a ella se estaban retirando, todos corriendo hacia el helicóptero que ya estaba arrancando, las aspas ya cortaban el aire y levantaban polvo y hojas. Vio a los dos agentes que luchaban con Iris, de repente soltarla y correr detrás de los demás, dejando atrás a sus compañeros agentes muertos mientras corrían hacia donde varios de ellos empujaban el cuerpo inerte de Alec en la cápsula y cerrándola sobre él con un silbido de aire mientras se activaba.

_No no no no...._

Clary se movió para perseguirlos, sintiendo que sus piernas pesaban como mil toneladas con la lentitud con la que sentía que iba. Ningún intento que hizo parecía ser lo suficientemente rápido. Iris, que estaba a su lado, también comenzó a correr hacia el helicóptero, pero ambas tuvieron que detenerse, ya que de repente el suelo que tenían delante estaba siendo salpicado de balas, con la suciedad volando sobre sus zapatos. A través de los ojos entrecerrados y las ráfagas de viento, Clary pudo distinguir al agente tirando de la cápsula hacia el helicóptero cuando se levantaba del suelo.

Trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier poder, cualquier habilidad que tuviera en su poder, pero cada idea se le escapó por el pánico, cayendo de su alcance mental antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una manera de evitar que el helicóptero volara. Alec todavía estaba allí. Se lo estaban llevando. A esa niña también.

Ya estaba por encima de la línea de árboles cuando Clary sintió una palmada en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, con el martillo en alto para detenerse cuando vio la cara preocupada de Luke mirando hacia el cielo. Luego vio que los demás salían del bosque, todos con los ojos puestos en el helicóptero mientras seguía subiendo.

Clary se sintió enferma cuando vio las cabezas de Jace, Izzy y Magnus girando, como si estuvieran buscando algo.

 _O_ _a_ _alguien_ , pensó Clary con amargura, ya se odiaba a sí misma por dejar que esto pasara, odiándose por lo que iba a tener que decir. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Simon comenzó a darle palmaditas, buscando lesiones y su mano se cernía sobre las costillas doloridas de su lado derecho. Estaba segura de que parecía un desastre, pero no podía preocuparse menos por su condición, abofeteando las manos de Simon con enfado. No merecía la preocupación de nadie.

"¿Dónde está Alec?" Jace gritó por encima del ruido, moviendo la cabeza tan violentamente como su pelo por el viento mientras buscaba a su hermano.

Clary se alegró de que el ruido fuera demasiado fuerte para que la oyera gemir cuando intentaba decírselo, la respuesta demasiado sofocada para ser entendida. En cambio, volvió los ojos, llenándose lentamente de lágrimas frustradas, hasta donde estaba el helicóptero. Vio el momento exacto en que la realización los golpeó a todos, el horror reflejado en sus ojos. Vio que la boca de Jace se abría en shock y su cara estaba pálida mientras trataba de envolver su cabeza en torno al hecho de que Alec había sido capturado. Clary agachó la cabeza avergonzada, incapaz de soportar ver la angustia de Jace escrita tan claramente en sus hermosos rasgos.

Magnus fue el primero en moverse, dio unos pocos pasos a medias en dirección al helicóptero como para perseguirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras los veía volar con su amante a bordo. Lo tenían, Valentine lo tendría. Se sintió enfermo pensando en lo que podría pasarle a Alexander una vez que llegaran a donde fuera que estuvieran.

Izzy jadeó cuando sus manos volaron para cubrir su boca y Clary sintió su agonía y miedo como un cuchillo en el corazón.

Se oyó un suave clic de un mechero y, en segundos, Jace tenía una bola de fuego en la mano, su cara furiosa mientras se preparaba para lanzar la bola, pero su brazo fue detenido antes de que pudiera intentarlo por Luke que sacudió la cabeza.

"¡No, Jace, si dañas el helicóptero, todos caerán! Alec incluido. "

Jace parecía que estaba a punto de gritar en señal de protesta, con la cara y los ojos enrojecidos, pero en cambio se volvió y rugió mientras lanzaba la bola a la roca más cercana, las llamas estallaron en una fuerte explosión que golpeó la roca y la dejó rota en dos relucientes trozos de piedra fundida. Se quedó mirando la roca rota, sus hombros agitados mientras inhalaba pesadas respiraciones. Segundos. Eso es todo, solo unos segundos demasiado tarde para que Jace salvase a Alec. ¡Cuántas veces lo había salvado Alec en el pasado y Jace perdió su oportunidad por unos malditos segundos!

"Clary, ¿qué puedes decirnos? ¿Dijeron algo sobre a dónde iban? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarnos a localizarlos?" Luke insistió con suavidad, sabiendo que el tiempo iba a ser un factor importante para recuperar a Alec.

Clary negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar la culpa que la estaba devorando, "Yo ... mencionaron que estaban buscando a los Lightwood. Que Valentine los estaba buscando ..."

"¿Te reconocieron también?" Preguntó Luke, aliviado cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que me hayan visto bien. ¡Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa, no escuché, solo escuché gritos y corrí y él me dijo que parara! Lo siento, debería haber escuchado ", se atragantó, sus pulmones encontraban problemas para aspirar el aire suficiente alrededor de sus palabras, la culpa, literalmente, la asfixiaba. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la reacción de Jace al escuchar el nombre de Valentine.

Valentine tendría en sus manos a su hermano, la idea misma era suficiente para que la visión de Jace se volviera blanca y las garras de Izzy se extendieran.

El mismo razonamiento era suficiente para hacer que las manos de Magnus comenzaran a temblar, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba mientras tragaba con fuerza. Estaba en shock, lo sabía, pero con todas las emociones que lo rodeaban, no podía controlarse y la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudarlo estaba en camino a las manos de un loco. Su Alexander ... no estaba bien. Esto no podía estar pasando, apenas escaparon con vida de ese monstruo hace tan solo unas semanas.

"Clary, ¿puedes decirnos algo más, por favor?", Preguntó Luke, sosteniendo sus hombros con las manos para tratar de encontrar sus ojos.

Clary tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar con más fuerza "No sé, no estaban aquí por él, solo lo reconocieron cuando uno de los agentes se acercó lo suficiente como para ver su cara. Estaban aquí por una niña, ella ..."

"Madzie ..."

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia donde Iris estaba mirando fijamente a un cielo vacío, el helicóptero ahora muy lejos de la vista.

"¿Iris?" Preguntó Luke vacilante, dando un paso hacia la angustiada mujer.

Ella suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, "Madzie era a la que buscaban. La tienen ahora. Por favor ... si me ayudas a recuperarla, te diré todo lo que sé que también puede ayudar a recuperar a tu amigo ".


	12. Caída.

" _Informe de estado", llegó la orden sobre los auriculares mientras el líder del pelotón pilotaba el helicóptero sobre los árboles._

_La radio crepitaba en sus auriculares "Señor, tres agentes muertos en el lugar. Tres heridos, pero en el helicóptero, dos ilesos incluyéndole a usted. Dos mutantes adquiridos, el objetivo original y el Elemental de las plantas. El objetivo original permanece inconsciente por el aturdidor. El Elemental ahora está completamente en hibernación, la batería de la cápsula de estasis con un sesenta por ciento de carga. La científica fue dejada en el lugar "._

_"Entendido", dijo el líder del pelotón, algo complacido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Seguramente, que sean capaces de entregarle al Elemental a Valentine compensaría el hecho de no tener a la científica traidora. Podrían encontrarla más tarde, estaba seguro._

_"Señor, ¿cuál es nuestra situación?", Preguntó uno de los hombres heridos, su mano brillaba con la sangre que rápidamente empapaba su pantalón. Su cara se estaba volviendo gris, sobresaltando contra su uniforme oscuro._

_"Será un tiempo, soldado", respondió, sabiendo por la velocidad del flujo de sangre que el chico probablemente no llegaría a su base. Sin embargo, no le importaba, era su culpa por dejar que la hierba lo agarrara y le cortara las piernas a nada más que cintas de carne. El piloto volvió la cabeza hacia la cabina para echar un vistazo rápido a la cápsula de estasis en el centro, la cara detrás apenas visible detrás de los cristales helados formados en el cristal. Su mente se tranquilizó tan pronto como vio que el mutante estaba en plena hibernación. Quién sabe de qué sería capaz ese monstruo si estuviera despierto._

_Hablando de eso, sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña niña ahora depositada en el suelo duro, su pelo rizado desperdigado bajo su cabeza. Parecía tan inocente, pero el piloto negó con la cabeza, recordándose que ella también era un monstruo y que no debía ser engañado por su edad._

_"Señor, ¿deberíamos ponerle un supresor a la niña?", Preguntó un soldado, mirando cautelosamente a la niña pequeña._

_"Negativo, no funcionan en segundas generaciones. De todos modos, aún no, por eso se suponía que debía ir en la cápsula "._

_"¿Qué hacemos si se despierta, señor?"_

_El líder se burló en sus auriculares, "Dispárale de nuevo, no me importa. Simplemente no la mates. Tienen planes para ella en los laboratorios"._

_Se rió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en el Lightwood que habían metido en la cápsula, Valentine probablemente lo pondría justo al lado de su hermano._

_Continuó volando sobre los árboles, sabiendo que todavía habría algunas montañas que atravesar en su camino, retrasándoles considerablemente. Realmente estaba empezando a odiar la naturaleza._

_"Joder, este bosque es grande"._

........................................................................................................................

Después de enviarle un mensaje a Maureen para decirle dónde estaban ubicados los coches, junto con una advertencia de que los agentes podrían regresar en cualquier momento, Luke le dijo a Clary que los enviara con un portal a la casa de seguridad cercana, algo que se encontró con varias protestas. Todos se resistían a moverse del punto en que aún podían apenas distinguir el helicóptero en el horizonte mientras continuaba volando.

Luke los silenció a todos con una mirada severa, "No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos encuentren y capturen al resto de nosotros. La casa de seguridad al menos ofrecerá algunas herramientas que podemos usar para intentar rastrear hacia dónde se dirigen" , dijo, sin esperar a escuchar nada más antes de agarrar a Iris y pasar por el portal. Los otros lo siguieron, sabía que lo harían, ya que todos entraron en la casa de seguridad.

Se creó para el equipo de Maureen, una de las muchas casas especializadas en el monitoreo de ondas de radio. Maureen se había estado ocultando como técnica de radio cuando Luke y su equipo la encontraron, justo a tiempo para alejarla de su lugar de trabajo antes de que los agentes descendieran. Este lugar había sido perfecto para ella, abrazándoles tanto a él como a Clary cuando la dejaron aquí hace años, siempre agradecida por tener un lugar seguro al que llamar hogar.

A medida que el grupo, conmocionado, entró, se tomaron unos segundos para mirar con cautela. A su alrededor había estaciones configuradas para monitorear las ondas de radio en todo el estado, que se dirigían a la mayoría de las partes de Nueva Inglaterra y partes de Canadá. Mapas topográficos cubrían las paredes, alfileres y banderas marcando todas y cada una de las posibles y confirmadas sucursales de la Corporación el Círculo. El lugar tenía una especie de caos organizado al respecto, montones de papel esparcidos por la sala, pero todavía de alguna manera estratégicos en su ubicación. Toda la sala hacía eco de una energía que hablaba de la actividad agitada diaria en la que los mutantes residentes trabajaban arduamente para monitorear su región. Ahora, sin embargo, la casa estaba vacía, ya que los miembros de la casa estaban ocupados tratando de esconder el avión y los coches de Luke, asegurándose de que todos permanecieran sin rastrear. Tal vez era una pequeña misericordia, ya que nadie en el equipo estaba cerca del estado mental correcto para socializar. No después de lo que acaban de presenciar.

Isabelle se dirigió lentamente hacia el único mapa en la pared que detallaba el área inmediata a su alrededor y su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de lo extenso que era este lugar. El mapa en sí era enorme, cubriendo por lo menos un metro y medio de pared y cuando vio el pequeño alfiler que estaba marcado como el centro de bienvenida, casi no pudo contener el grito de desesperación. Podían haber ido en cualquier dirección y terminar en tantas sucursales diferentes de la Corporación el Círculo. ¿Cómo los encontrarían? Odiaba pensar que ahora tenía dos hermanos congelados en esas cápsulas, pero era todo en lo que su mente seguía pensando. Era como un boomerang enfermo que intentaba alejarse de ella solo para regresar con imágenes más horribles, como caras pálidas detrás de los cristales.

Luke le paso a Jace la científica, quien la agarró del brazo con fuerza, como si la desafiara a intentar escapar y huir antes de ayudarlos. Mientras tanto, Luke tomó una silla de una de las estaciones y la arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación, haciendo un gesto a Jace para que la colocara allí. Después de depositarla en la silla, Jace levantó una ceja en cuestión a Luke, haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia sus manos sin atar, como si preguntara qué se iba a hacer al respecto. Luke sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, dudaba que cooperara si la ataban como un cerdo para asar.

Ella se sentó con cautela, enderezando su suéter rosa mientras miraba el suelo. Parecía agitada, pero no tan angustiada como antes. Parecía muy extraño para el líder del equipo, incluso alarmante. Pasar de una angustia extrema a una calma casi absoluta en cuestión de minutos no le hacía sentirse bien con la mujer que tenía delante. Tenía una idea de lo que eso podría significar, pero necesitaría ayuda psíquica para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Simon, ponte en la radio y ejecuta una búsqueda en todos los canales. Mira si puedes encontrar ese helicóptero. Magnus, voy a necesitarte para esto ", dijo Luke con suavidad, pero el psíquico todavía se sobresaltó al ser abordado. Había estado mirando fijamente el mismo mapa sobre el que Isabelle había estado agonizando, el mundo entero un ruido blanco en su periferia, solo parecía capaz de concentrarse en su propia agonía interna.

Magnus estaba ... luchando. Había tanto que procesar, con el equipo repentinamente sintiéndose fracturado. La culpa y la preocupación que se desprendía de los demás eran suficientes para que se sintiera sofocado, pero estaba tratando de mantener su mente clara. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose, como si buscara la mano de Alec para que pudieran compartir la carga. Alec no estaba aquí sin embargo. Alec estaba ... Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció de repugnancia por donde estaba el Elemental.

Asintió de todas formas a Luke, encontrando la fuerza interior que siempre tenía para manejar esto antes de que Alec incluso entrara a su vida y se acerca a su líder del equipo, sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que estaba delante de ellos mientras se encogía ante sus miradas, la esquina de sus labios se detuvo en una mueca cuando ella observó a todos los mutantes a su alrededor.

"Cuéntanos todo," ordenó Luke.

Ella los miró, mirando sus caras antes de tomar una respiración para calmarse antes de comenzar a hablar, su voz suave, pero enfadada, "Mi nombre es Iris Rouse y estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, necesitamos recuperar a Madzie . ¿No sois todos mutantes? ¿No deberíais tener una manera de encontrarlos?" , Acusó, como si la estuvieran reteniendo intencionalmente.

Luke miró hacia donde Simon estaba trabajando en una estación, Isabelle sentada a su lado y con un segundo auricular para ayudar a filtrar los cientos de canales más rápido. Cerca, Jace caminaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos saltaban entre la estación e Iris.

"Estamos haciendo lo que podemos con lo que tenemos. Ahora, Doctora ... era Doctora Rouse, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirnos por qué esos hombres te perseguían y al mutante que tenías contigo?" Preguntó Luke, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la miraba.

Ella se estremeció bajo su mirada "Me llevé a Madzie lejos de las instalaciones, sabía que iban a comenzar a hacer experimentos dañinos en ella y no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a años de trabajo. Ella no habría sobrevivido, así que ... me la llevé ".

"¿Quién es Madzie?", Preguntó Magnus, sintiendo fuertes emociones conectadas al nombre.

"Ella es mía. Mi nieta ", gruñó " solo tiene cuatro años. Existe debido a mí y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la destrozaran ".

Luke suspiró y se frotó la cara con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban tratando con una científica convertida en una simpatizante mutante, sino con una mente retorcida que pensaba en sus experimentos como una posesión. Lo había visto antes con algunos de los otros que trabajaban en los laboratorios de Jocelyn, personas que a primera vista parecían preocuparse por los niños, pero luego serían atrapados más tarde siendo los que les infligían dolor.

Magnus también podía sentirlo, el extraño desequilibrio en su mente susurrando de delirios y ligeros toques de locura. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que Madzie debió haber atravesado o pudo haber sufrido, siendo el objeto de la obsesión de esta mujer.

Luke acercó una silla para él, sintiéndose repentinamente décadas más viejo y se sentó pesadamente con las manos sobre la cara, frotándose el cansancio que había allí "Comienza desde el principio. Dime de dónde viene Madzie."

Iris se burló, retorciendo su apariencia normalmente de abuela en una de una vieja arpía, "Ella es producto de mis propios esfuerzos. Me encargaron el programa de reproducción en la sucursal de Bangor. Se me concedió acceso a varias mutantes femeninas que habían sido recapturadas después de la gran fuga y también se me concedieron muestras de ADN masculino para crear un programa de reproducción, para ver los efectos que tendrían los padres mutantes en la descendencia. Estaba creando vida y Madzie fue uno de los primeros experimentos exitosos. El producto de un macho salvaje y una mujer psíquica. Ella era increíble, mostrando pequeños rasgos de mutaciones de ambos padres ..."

Continuó hablando de su arduo trabajo, de los muchos embarazos fallidos, de los nacidos muertos, de las pruebas, todo mientras sonaba tan orgullosa. No se dio cuenta de lo enfermas que se habían puesto las caras delante de ella, de cómo caía la temperatura en la habitación mientras escuchaban las atrocidades que aparentemente nunca terminaban para su gente, incluso después de la gran fuga. Magnus estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, tratando demasiado de no vomitar mientras escuchaba sus divagaciones. ¿Un programa de reproducción? Esas pobres mujeres, siendo forzadas a embarazos no deseados, solo para terminar con dolor o muerte debido a complicaciones. Todos esos niños. Madzie ...

Por un momento, Magnus se alegró de que Alec no estuviera aquí para escuchar esto. Seguramente, escuchar lo que les estaba pasando a aquellos que aún estaban bajo el control de Valentine lo enviaría en espiral, sabiendo que su hermano pequeño era uno de esos mutantes. Rápidamente miró hacia donde estaba Jace, había pausado su ritmo, con su propia cara un cuadro de disgusto y horror por lo que se les había dicho, un sentimiento frío se arrastró sobre él cuando los pensamientos del Elemental probablemente tomaron la misma dirección que los suyos.

"-Los llamamos mutantes de segunda generación. Pensamos que tal vez podríamos criarlos para ser útiles para Valentine, pero de alguna manera los medios normales para controlarlos no parecen funcionar. Los supresores son casi inútiles. Así que querían comenzar a experimentar con Madzie, con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de asegurar el control. He visto lo que esas pruebas hicieron con los sujetos anteriores, no les iba a dejar que hicieran algo así con ella, así que tomé a Madzie y corrí ", dijo, con una expresión enfermiza de honradez en su cara.

"Luke", la voz de Clary de repente gritó.

Luke, agradecido, quitó su atención de la loca que estaba frente a él y se volvió hacia ella donde estaba detrás de Simon e Izzy, los dos inclinados para sujetar sus auriculares contra sus orejas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Clary miró a Simon, que levantó la cabeza y le asintió con la cabeza.

"Encontraron el helicóptero", dijo, el alivio saturado en su voz.

Las rodillas de Magnus se sintieron débiles con el anuncio, apenas manteniéndolo lo suficientemente estable como para ir hasta donde Simon estaba sentado.

"Ponlo en el altavoz", ordenó Luke, sin moverse del lado de Iris, a pesar de que no quería más que poner algo de distancia entre él y esa mujer.

Simon accionó el interruptor, la estática de una radio llenando la habitación mientras todos esperaban, conteniendo la respiración.

........................................................................................................................

_"Señor, ¿ya tenemos una apertura?"_

" _¡No, estas malditas montañas están jugando con la navegación! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver ninguna ciudad cercana! "_

_"¡Señor, la niña ... creo que se está despertando!"_

_"Bueno, ¡no te quedes ahí sentado, dispárale!"_

_"¡Está demasiado cerca de donde está el motor, el aturdidor podría golpearlo!"_

_"¡Entonces déjala inconsciente de una manera diferente, date prisa!"_

........................................................................................................................

El corazón de Magnus latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que estaba seguro de que todos en la sala podían escucharlo, no solo los Salvajes. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraron al respaldo de la silla de Simon con la fuerza suficiente para que sus nudillos estuvieran tan blancos como el papel. Los que lo rodeaban no estaban mejor, podía sentir cada gramo de ansiedad en la habitación, aplastándolo, pero de alguna manera, permanecía de pie. Vio como Simon se estiró para agarrar la mano de Isabelle, ni siquiera se estremeció cuando sus garras se clavaron en su piel.

Sintió que Clary se movía al lado de Jace, dudando en ofrecer apoyo físico porque todavía estaba sintiéndose culpable por su papel en el estado de Alec, pero Jace no dudó en ponerla a su lado. El toque físico lo único que lo mantiene en tierra. Magnus no pudo evitar sentir celos atravesarlo, deseando que él también tuviera una mano que sostener.

Todos se quedaron quietos, escuchando el creciente caos en el helicóptero, no teniendo forma de ubicarlos con la señal, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar que el piloto dijera algo.

........................................................................................................................

_"¡Daros prisa! ¡Se está moviendo! "_

_"¡Lo estoy intentando, me está frenando de alguna manera!"_

_"Joder, ¿qué hacemos?"_

" _¡Solo dispárale! ¡Ahora, antes de que nos mate!"_

........................................................................................................................

Los gritos resonaron en la radio, los sonidos vibraban en las paredes metálicas de la cabina del helicóptero, haciendo que sonaran como cientos de voces gritando de miedo.

Se oyó un crack que los sobresaltó a todos, Magnus alzando una mano para agarrar el pequeño bolsillo del pecho donde estaba la bellota de Alec. Le temblaban las manos.

........................................................................................................................

_"¡Joder, no puedo conseguir el control! ¡Ella está moviendo toda la maldita cosa! ¡Estoy perdiendo altura! "_

_"Señor, ¿qué hacemos?"_

........................................................................................................................

La mano de Isabelle voló a su boca para silenciar un grito, apenas parando el sonido miserable antes de que escapara de sus labios mientras la radio seguía sonando ruidosamente en la habitación.

........................................................................................................................

_"¡No puedo controlar la dirección, mátala antes de que nos choquemos!"_

_"¡No podemos, ella nos está sosteniendo!"_

_"¡Nos estamos acercando demasiado a los árboles! ¡Golpea la baliza, golpea la baliza!"_

........................................................................................................................

La sala se llenó de gritos una vez más antes de que se escuchara un fuerte ruido y la radio se cortara de repente, la señal perdida. Luego vino la agonía y el horror cuando cada miembro del equipo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Magnus agarró su cabeza antes de caer al suelo y su vista se oscureció.


	13. Congelado.

A medida que la conciencia comenzó a retornar gradualmente a los sentidos de Magnus, pudo sentirse encoger, deseando permanecer sin saberlo por unos minutos más. Podía sentir los vestigios a lo largo de la periferia de su mente de cada emoción que sus compañeros de equipo habían bombardeado en su cerebro que le envió a estrellarse contra el suelo en primer lugar. Sabía que cuando se diera cuenta, absorbería todo lo que ya estaba sintiendo diez veces más que los que lo rodeaban. Solo quería quedarse adormecido y encerrado en la oscuridad, pero su cuerpo traicionó a su mente, sacándolo a regañadientes de su cueva mental.

Sus ojos se abrieron a una habitación desconocida, explorando todo a su alrededor mientras el pánico momentáneo le embargaba, solo para calmarse cuando vio a Maureen sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con una sonrisa triste en su cara que hizo que Magnus quisiera huir del mundo.

"Oye, ¿cómo te sientes?", Preguntó en voz baja.

"Atestado", respondió Magnus con amargura, apartando los ojos de su cara compasiva.

Sin embargo, no parecía ofendida, algo que una pequeña parte de Magnus agradecía "Sí, lo entiendo. Luke me pidió que te trajera a una de nuestras habitaciones para descansar lejos de ... todos, mientras trabajaban en algunas cosas ", dijo," y dijo que te diera esto cuando despertaras ".

Le acercó un bote de analgésicos y una botella de agua, estaba a punto de dárselos a Magnus cuando se detuvo. "Oh, espera, déjame enfriar esto", dijo, sosteniendo la botella de agua en su mano. En cuestión de segundos, el plástico adquirió una neblina condensada cuando la enfrió justo por el límite del punto de congelación antes de entregarle la botella y los medicamentos a Magnus, quien los tomó con entusiasmo, metiéndose el doble de la dosis normal de un trago.

"Práctico", dijo con voz ronca, haciéndola sonreír suavemente.

"Sí, calentar y enfriar cosas no es una mala mutación. Funciona de maravilla para calentar las toallas cuando sales de la ducha ".

Magnus continuó bebiendo lentamente el agua, no porque tuviera sed, sino porque mantenía la boca ocupada e incapaz de hacer preguntas que incluyeran palabras que no estaba preparado para decir en voz alta. Maureen no parecía tener tales reservas, su propia ansiedad por la situación la inquietaba, la ponía nerviosa y la hacía incapaz de mantener el silencio por más de unos pocos segundos.

"Has estado inconsciente durante aproximadamente una hora, pero los demás todavía están aquí por el momento. La señal de radio se cortó cuando el helicóptero se estrelló, oh, espera, todavía estabas despierto por esa parte, um, pero después de que se cortó, una baliza comenzó a emitir en uno de nuestros otros rastreadores del sistema, por lo que Luke le ha pedido a Simon que apunte la ubicación al mismo tiempo que ha pedido que el equipo esté listo para salir. Dijo que puedes descansar tanto como quieras aquí, tenemos ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'salir', a dónde van?" Preguntó Magnus, interrumpiéndola de repente.

Se quedó un poco sorprendida por un momento antes de responder "La baliza, es del helicóptero, comenzó a sonar justo después del accidente. Luke va a llevar al resto de tu equipo allí para ver si alguien sobrevivió a la caída. Clary mencionó que el miembro de tu equipo que estaba allí estaba en algún tipo de cápsula y eso puede haberlo protegido del daño ... tal vez ".

El corazón de Magnus latió con renovada esperanza cosa que casi lo hace escupir el agua que acababa de beber, "¿Ya se han ido?"

Maureen negó con la cabeza "No, pero ..."

Magnus no esperó ni un segundo más mientras se quitaba las mantas y saltaba de la cama, ya a la mitad del pasillo cuando Maureen pudo levantarse de la silla.

El pequeño destello de esperanza era todo lo que Magnus necesitaba para mantener encendido su fuego interior solo un poco más. Por Alexander.

........................................................................................................................

Dos grandes ojos marrones miraban por encima del tronco partido, mirando los humeantes restos del helicóptero que había caído en medio del bosque, altas montañas imponentes sombreando el área desde ambos lados, proyectando el área en colores apagados.

Vio a algunos de los hombres que la habían asustado esparcidos por el claro, inmóviles, cubiertos de sangre con partes de sus cuerpos en ángulos extraños que la hacían temblar. También quedaba uno de los hombres que la habían asustado dentro del helicóptero, donde estaba boca abajo, con la nariz enterrada en el suelo. Ese hombre estaba inclinado sobre los controles, su casco roto contra la ventana delantera, un líquido rojo lleno de grumos goteando del interior del casco cubría su cara. Tampoco se estaba moviendo.

Había estado tan asustada al despertar en un lugar ruidoso en el cielo, hombres con armas apuntando hacia ella, no sabía qué hacer, ¡solo quería que todos se mantuvieran alejados! Su magia la protegía, Nana le había dicho que siempre lo haría. Evitó que los hombres la hirieran de nuevo con esa pistola. La mantuvo a salvo cuando cayeron del cielo. Aunque no creía que su magia pudiera protegerla ahora. No sabía el camino a casa. Ni siquiera quería irse a casa.

Madzie gimió mientras miraba a su alrededor, solo viendo árboles y rocas detrás de ella, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir ni a quién pedir ayuda. Podía sentir que su cara y su pecho se calentaban cuando la necesidad de llorar comenzó a abrumarla.

Luego se detuvo al ver una gran caja redondeada, una con una ventana en la parte superior, inclinada hacia un lado después de caer del helicóptero. Lentamente, se puso de rodillas y avanzó sigilosamente, sin importarle la tierra y las agujas de pino que se atascaron en sus medias a rayas. Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro.

Cuando llegó a la ventana de la caja, vio que estaba condensada y húmeda. Se puso la manga de la chaqueta sobre la palma de la mano y limpió el cristal, quitando la condensación para poder mirar.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver una cara al otro lado. Retrocedió unos pasos, esperando que pasara algo, pero este hombre tampoco se movía. Lentamente, se arrastró hacia delante otra vez, sus botas rosadas arrastrando la tierra mientras estudiaba la cara del hombre.

Se sentó por unos minutos, solo mirando antes de decidir que le gustaba su cara. No la asustaba como las caras de los otros hombres. Se sobresaltó de repente cuando escuchó un suave pitido. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente y finalmente notó que venía de la caja que tenía enfrente, específicamente de una luz intermitente en un panel pequeño al lado. Había números junto a la luz intermitente, había aprendido los números y letras de Nana.

El número 5 se podía ver en grandes líneas rojas. No sabía lo que eso significaba y lo miró por un momento, saltando de sorpresa, ya que de repente las líneas rojas cambiaron para poner el número 4 en su lugar.

........................................................................................................................

"Magnus, ¿estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto?" Isabelle le preguntó en voz baja mientras Luke conducía el jeep que estaban usando por las sinuosas carreteras del parque nacional.

Magnus se encogió de hombros desde donde estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que podía decir en este momento. Honestamente, no sabía si estaría bien si encontraban algo más que a Alec sentado en una roca junto a un helicóptero estrellado, perfectamente bien y disfrutando de la flora que lo rodeaba con Madzie sentada a su lado.

Era una ilusión, pero era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. El único rayo de esperanza en todo esto, además de que Alec estuviera en una especie de ataúd de metal, era que Iris confiaba en que una de las mutaciones de Madzie probablemente la protegería también. Les había dicho que Madzie llamaba a sus mutaciones su "magia" y que a menudo la protegía, aunque en realidad era simplemente telequinesis que la niña usaba instintivamente cuando estaba en peligro. Luego continuó hablando sobre cómo sobrevivió a la prueba de dejarla caer desde una altura de dos pisos, su habilidad suavizando el aterrizaje para que no se lesionara.

Fue después de esa revelación que Luke hizo que Maureen y su equipo encerraran a Iris hasta que pudiera averiguar qué demonios podía hacer con ella. Magnus se alegraba eternamente de que no tendría que mirar a esa mujer a la cara a corto plazo porque no estaba seguro de poder abstenerse de golpear su nariz.

Después de haber fijado la ubicación de la baliza, Luke envió a Simon y Clary en un helicóptero para volar lo más rápido posible hacia la señal, intentando localizar visualmente el lugar del accidente y vigilar a los agentes por llegar de la Corporación el Círculo, mientras que el resto estaban en el equipo de tierra, los salvajes listos para rastrear tan pronto como se acercaran y Jace y Magnus estaban allí simplemente porque se negaban a estar en cualquier lugar excepto en el equipo de rescate. Habían estado conduciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa desde que salieron de la vista del centro de bienvenida, sabiendo que tenían demasiado camino por recorrer antes de siquiera acercarse a donde necesitaban ir.

Isabelle había arrancado uno de los mapas del parque de la pared del centro de bienvenida y ahora estaba ocupada memorizando cada camino, cuerpo de agua, cabaña, camino y montaña, ya que, por supuesto, después de saber donde estaba la señal de la baliza, se dieron cuenta de que su objetivo estaba a casi 13 kilómetros de distancia del sendero más cercano y a 19 kilómetros de la carretera más cercana.

Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas en la ciudad, a Isabelle y Jace les resultaba muy difícil comprender la enormidad de este lugar. No estaban acostumbrados a nada de esta escala, nunca antes habían estado a más de un kilómetro de distancia del Starbucks más cercano. Y Alec estaba en algún lugar, posiblemente herido, posiblemente algo incluso peor ...

"Simon, ¿tienes una hora estimada de llegada a la baliza?" Luke habló por radio desde sus auriculares de comunicación, el resto del equipo lo oía con los altavoces del jeep que crepitaban con el eco.

_"Probablemente nos quedan otros diez o quince minutos, al menos. Depende del viento y ... también si podemos encontrarla. Nos encontramos con el mismo problema que los miembros de la Corporación el Círculo, la navegación es una mierda con estas montañas en el camino"._

Luke maldijo entre dientes "Está bien, Clary, ¿puedes mantener un radar psíquico conectado por alguna emoción o algo así? El libro de firmas del centro de bienvenida mostró que hoy hay alrededor de doscientos excursionistas y campistas, pero el sitio del accidente está lo suficientemente alejado de todo el tráfico humano normal para que puedas tener algo de suerte ".

La voz de Clary crepitaba en sus oídos, " _Puedo intentarlo. Sin embargo, mi rango no es muy bueno, tendríamos que estar justo por encima de ellos y, en ese momento, estoy segur_ _a_ _de que veríamos algo antes de poder_ _captar_ _algo "._

"¿Qué pasa con el agua? ¿Hasta dónde puedes sentirla?", Preguntó Isabelle.

_"Si es mucha agua, probablemente de un kilómetro y medio a dos y medio mientras no empiece a llover, ¿por qué?"_

Isabelle asintió para sí misma, su dedo siguiendo el mapa, "Si no podéis navegar con la señal, intentadlo con un punto de referencia. Os estáis dirigiendo a un sitio entre de dos grandes montañas y debería haber un río a unos seis kilómetros al este del sitio. Si puedes encontrar ese río, entonces no estaréis lejos ".

_"Entendido, lo tendré en cuenta"._

La radio se cortó cuando Luke dio un giro más profundo hacia el bosque, todos suspiraron, sabiendo que podía pasar un tiempo antes de que volviera la señal.

"¿Tenemos una hora de llegada aproximada para nosotros?", Preguntó Jace, su voz tensa por la ansiedad.

Isabelle suspiró a su lado "Incluso con Luke intentando romper la barrera del sonido con este pequeño jeep, podrían pasar horas antes de que llegáramos al lugar del accidente. Todavía tenemos que llegar hasta el camino y luego tendremos que caminar, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora ".

"¿Y estamos ... esperando que la Corporación el Círculo no lo alcance antes que nosotros?", Dijo Magnus, sabiendo la respuesta.

Los hombros de Luke se desplomaron, "Tratemos de mantenernos positivos aquí. Tenemos que encontrar a un miembro del equipo y a una niña, no podemos permitirnos rendirnos ahora ".

Jace gruñó ante las noticias, agachándose en su asiento mientras su impaciencia crecía a la par que la de Isabelle.

Magnus podía sentirla multiplicarse por su propia prisa, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza ya doloroso fuera aún más pronunciado, pero no les reprendió porque lo entendía totalmente.

También entendía que Clary era un desastre de culpabilidad ante todo esto, su imprudencia al entrar a una pelea sin ninguna información era realmente tonta y lo veía ahora. Sin embargo, esto había sido un problema antes, pero nunca había llevado a una situación tan desafortunada como esta, en la que puede haber matado a un miembro del equipo, a un hermano, a un novio.

Quería estar enfadado con ella, quería asegurarse de que sintiera esta lección como una marca en su piel para que siempre recordara pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones imprudentes ... pero a veces esas acciones imprudentes eran la única razón por la que algunas de sus misiones tuvieron éxito y sus intenciones eran siempre puras. Había estado preocupada por una niña en este caso, ¿cómo podía estar enfadado con ella por eso?

La respuesta era que no podía. Y Jace e Izzy tampoco podían. O tal vez era que Jace estaba un poco predispuesto por el amor o tal vez que él e Isabelle estaban demasiado concentrados en encontrar a su hermano para siquiera prestarle atención. En cualquier caso, Magnus había sentido su remordimiento y su vergüenza antes de que hubiera vuelto a la sala de radio después de su pequeño episodio. Se estaba castigando lo suficiente ella sola.

Magnus giró su mirada para mirar por la ventana mientras avanzaban, la masa de árboles a su alrededor aún lo asombraba. En su mente, se imaginó lo feliz y en paz que Alec estaría aquí en un momento en que no hubiera una misión, nadie a quien salvar, nadie con quien luchar. Tal vez algún día...

........................................................................................................................

El gran número rojo en el panel se había reducido a uno, los ojos de Madzie nunca lo abandonaron desde que lo notó por primera vez, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando se agotara. ¿Qué pasaría con el hombre dentro?

El gran número 1 de repente cambió y las luces en el panel empezaron a parpadear a la vez, haciéndola caer en shock cuando la caja comenzó a silbar y zumbar. Miró hacia la ventana, viendo que la escarcha se estaba derritiendo rápidamente y que era reemplazada por una niebla de humedad desde el interior, la cara del hombre oculta de nuevo.

Todo su cuerpo saltó de nuevo cuando la tapa de la caja se abrió repentinamente, liberando vapor desde el interior como la tetera de su Nana cuando hacía el té. Madzie quería retroceder más, pero sus piernas no escuchaban, así que se quedó sentada mirando cómo la tapa se abría más lentamente y el vapor se desvanecía para revelar al resto del hombre, desplomado hacia un lado.

Él todavía no se movía y ella tampoco.

Luego, el cuerpo del hombre se contrajo de repente, haciendo que Madzie jadeara cuando se cayó de la caja al suelo, tosiendo y jadeando, con la cara medio aplastada en la tierra debajo de él.

La consciencia regresó a Alec en el lapso de un segundo, su último recuerdo era el de haber sido aturdido y luego ver que la tapa de la cápsula se cerraba sobre él y de repente sentir mucho frío antes de que todo se volviera negro, pero aparentemente un poco después se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo con su cuerpo haciendo todo lo posible para expulsar sus pulmones de su cuerpo mientras sentía que sus órganos luchaban por funcionar mientras continuaban descongelándose.

Hacía tanto frío y estaba mojado por el vapor que había descongelado su cuerpo del estasis, haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente, lo único que podía manejar hacer entre jadeos era acurrucarse de lado, quitando su cara de la tierra.

La desorientación de despertarse de tal manera fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal del estómago, pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos para mirar el helicóptero estrellado contra el suelo, los cuerpos arrojados alrededor del suelo del bosque y la niña pequeña observándole con los ojos muy abiertos ... fue, por decir lo menos, extraño. Quería entrar en pánico y asustarse, pero tan pronto como vio a la niña, instintivamente trató de controlarlo lo mejor que pudo. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que parecía un cadáver mojado volviendo a la vida, trató de darle una pequeña sonrisa entre la tos que le atravesaba el pecho.

No había huido todavía, así que eso era algo.

Lentamente, Alec comenzó a recuperar su respiración bajo cierto control, sus extremidades también comenzaron a responder a sus órdenes mientras también terminaban de descongelarse. Levantó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles y el cielo, tratando de ver si podía averiguar dónde demonios estaba, pero nada parecía ni siquiera vagamente familiar. Volvió a mirar a la niña y vio que ella lo había copiado mirando hacia el cielo, con el cuello estirado hacia un lado, donde pudo ver unas rendijas en un lado de su garganta.

Se volvió hacia ella, todavía jadeando entre sus palabras cuando se encontró con su mirada.

"Bonitas branquias".


	14. Huyendo.

Pasaron otros varios minutos antes de que el mundo dejara de girar lo suficiente y su sangre congelada comenzara a moverse con la suficiente suavidad para que se sentara sin caerse. Su cabeza era otra historia sin embargo. Cuanto más recuperado estaba después de su pequeña siesta criogénica, más dolía su cabeza ante la sobrecarga de información que estaba teniendo cuando se percató de su situación.

Sí, de ellos, no solamente suya. Había otra persona que tenía que tomar en cuenta, una pequeña niña que lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo, como si esperara que hiciera algo aterrador.

Ya había visto los cuerpos destrozados de los agentes esparcidos por el suelo, por no mencionar al piloto todavía en la cabina. Eso era algo que deseaba poder borrar de su mente con un estropajo. Incluso con su ataúd de metal, se sorprendió de que alguno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido al accidente. El helicóptero estaba aplastado desde el morro hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, las hélices clavadas tan profundo en la tierra que fueron lo único que evitó que todo cayera.

Podía sentir los bordes toscos de las copas de los árboles por donde se habían estrellado, las ramas dobladas y quebradas haciendo que se estremeciera de compasión. Lo que sea que los haya hecho estrellarse debe haber ocurrido rápidamente, ya que hubo una caída brusca en lugar de un deslizamiento en los árboles, dejando solo un pequeño claro en el dosel en lugar de un reguero de árboles destrozados.

Su mano se arrastró hasta su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono para ver si podía ver cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez incluso podría intentar pedir ayuda a los demás, pero la pantalla estaba empañada con humedad y ni siquiera se encendía. Gimió y se metió la cosa inútil en el bolsillo.

Suspiró y frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de sus mangas mojadas, tratando de crear un poco de fricción para calentar su cuerpo medio congelado. Sabía, sin mirar, que su nariz probablemente estaba roja y que sus labios casi seguramente estaban azules. Ya estaba deseando haberse quedado en esa cálida cama con Magnus esa mañana.

Apartó su atención del desastre que tenía delante y volvió a mirar a la pequeña niña que todavía no se había movido. Le dolía el corazón, recordando como cuando Max e Izzy tenían esta edad, ambos se escondían detrás de él cada vez que los extraños los veían. La pobre niña debe estar aterrorizada de él. Acaba de salir de una gran caja de metal que sus captores tenían en el helicóptero con el que la estaban secuestrando después de todo. Él mismo se asustaría de sí mismo. Demonios, probablemente ya habría comenzado a correr en este punto.

Alec permaneció sentado en el suelo, no queriendo que su alto cuerpo la alarmara si se levantaba demasiado repentinamente y se acercó a ella con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, solo siguió mirándole fijamente. Sus grandes ojos marrones haciéndola parecer demasiado joven para todo esto.

Alec se aclaró la garganta "Oye, mi nombre es Alec. Eres Madzie, ¿verdad? "Preguntó, recordando el nombre que Iris había estado gritando antes.

Ella vaciló antes de asentir y la sonrisa de Alec creció.

"Hola Madzie, esto, uh, todo esto es bastante aterrador, ¿eh?", Dijo.

Ella esperó un momento y luego asintió de nuevo.

Alec probó su suerte y avanzó sobre la tierra otro pie, complacido cuando ella no se inmutó, pero aún podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus grandes ojos marrones. ¿Cómo no estaría asustada después de todo lo que había pasado en el último día? El propio Alec no estaba temblando solo porque su cuerpo había sido un bloque de hielo unos minutos antes, también estaba asustado.

Sabía que los árboles también podían sentirlo, su miedo. Podía sentirlos hormigueando en la parte posterior de su cerebro, podía escuchar las hojas crujir a pesar de que no había brisa, recordándole que no estaba completamente solo. Centrándose en eso, se sintió un poco más cálido. Y eso le dio una idea.

"Sé que tienes miedo, esos hombres que te llevaron eran malos, pero te prometo que no soy uno de ellos. También puedo probarlo ", dijo, asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual todo el tiempo mientras extendía su mano sobre la hierba que lo rodeaba, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a conquistarla.

Sonrió cuando encontró justo lo que estaba buscando. Con un suave empujón, despertó las semillas en hibernación debajo de la superficie, animándolas a emerger lentamente. Alec sonrió mientras veía crecer el asombro en los ojos de Madzie mientras un grupo de flores brotaba del suelo entre ella y Alec. Flores silvestres salpicaban la hierba, cada una con un color más impresionante que el anterior, comenzando alrededor de Alec y luego apareciendo lentamente alrededor de la niña, trayendo la primera sonrisa a su cara que había visto.

"¿Ves? Soy como tú ", dijo, la sensación de tensión en su pecho se aflojó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. Vio como levantaba su propia mano en el aire y luego soltó una risa cuando de repente algunas de las flores fueron arrancadas del suelo y envueltas en el aire, el ramo luego levitando hasta que Alec lo cogió del aire.

"Vaya, gracias, Madzie", dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo una demostración de oler el regalo. Ocultó su sorpresa ante su telequinesis, no queriendo que ella fuera consciente de sus habilidades, pero era algo que nunca había visto antes. Pensó cuando vio las branquias que era una Salvaje de algún tipo. ¿Tal vez era como Clary y tenía múltiples habilidades? O tal vez había algo más especial en ella. Tal vez por eso se habían enviado tantos agentes para recuperarla ...

"Es un buen truco el que tienes ahí", le dijo, haciéndola sonreír y asentir.

"Es mi magia. Me mantiene a salvo", le dijo en voz baja.

"Mi magia trata de mantenernos a mí y a mis amigos a salvo", respondió Alec, "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

Pareció pensar en eso antes de que sus labios se contrajeran en una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía.

Alec se sintió enfermo al pensar que la cápsula en la que había estado estaba destinada a ella. Que ella hubiera sido la única congelada. Que una vez que la sacaran, sería la que tosería sus pulmones y temblaría como si se hubiera caído en un lago en enero. No podía dejar que eso le pasara, no cuando ya había dejado que le pasara a Max.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie, balanceándose peligrosamente mientras se enderezaba. Si iba a mantener a Madzie fuera de las manos de la Corporación el Círculo, necesitaba situarse rápidamente y decidir qué hacer.

Tragándose un poco de bilis, supo que su primera parada debía ser la cabina, donde yacía el piloto. Temblorosamente, comenzó a caminar, parando a Madzie cuando intentó seguirle, "No te preocupes, solo voy a revisar algo. Espérame aquí."

Ella asintió y se quedó donde estaba mientras Alec se subía en el helicóptero volcado, arrastrando su cuerpo dentro del helicóptero. Solo tuvo que tirar de sí mismo unos metros antes de que se produjera un repentino ruido en la superficie, la puerta que conducía a la cabina. Cuidadosamente, miró por encima del borde, tratando de no mirar la sangre y la materia cerebral que cubría la ventana y los controles.

Lo primero que notó fue una luz roja parpadeante en el panel y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ser una baliza de rastreo de algún tipo. La Corporación el Círculo ya debía estar en camino. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Estaban en medio de un bosque, uno grande por la sensación que tenía. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía debían estar en el parque, el maldito bosque más grande de Nueva Inglaterra. Quién sabe a qué distancia de la civilización estarían o cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí. Seguramente su equipo intentaría localizarlo, pero ¿quién sabía si encontrarían a Alec y Madzie primero? No podían quedarse y esperar para averiguarlo.

Con un fuerte gruñido, movió la mitad superior de su cuerpo más allá de la abertura, dejando que su cabeza y su pecho colgaran, inclinándose para alcanzar debajo del asiento del piloto. Allí vio el kit de supervivencia que la mayoría de los aviones guardaban, algo que Luke había creído necesario contarle durante su primer vuelo. Agarrándolo, retrocedió y rápidamente saltó del helicóptero y de nuevo al suelo.

Mientras que Alec había pasado el último mes y medio viviendo en la casa más lujosa que jamás había visto, era fácil para él mover el interruptor en su cabeza que lo puso de nuevo en su modo de supervivencia más primigenio, el que los mantuvo a él y sus hermanos a salvo durante años en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, esto no era una ciudad, era una región inhabitada y el alma de Alec cantó su disposición. Estaba entre su Elemento y tenía a alguien a quien proteger. Tenía que hacer esto bien.

Se arrodilló frente a Madzie y le tendió la mano cuando se encontró con su mirada. "Oye, sé que esto es realmente aterrador, pero tenemos que alejarnos de aquí rápidamente. Esos hombres que están allí ", hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el helicóptero," llamaron a más amigos para que vinieran a buscarnos. Ahora, no quieres volver con ellos, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó con suavidad.

"No", susurró ella.

Alec asintió, "Sí, yo tampoco. Tengo amigos como nosotros que nos encontrarán, pero todavía tenemos que escondernos de esos hombres malos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Sí", dijo ella, deslizando su pequeña mano en su mano mucho más grande.

Alec suspiró aliviado antes de calmarse, su mente corría tan rápido como un ordenador mientras pensaba en cada pequeña información que podría ayudarlos mientras guiaba a Madzie hacia los árboles.

Su mayor preocupación en este momento no era que los agentes los persiguieran. No, su mente seguía cambiando de nuevo a la colección de mutantes de Valentine que eran marionetas bajo su control gracias a todo lo que les estaba inyectando. Seguramente, debe tener cientos de salvajes a su disposición que podría enviar al bosque para rastrearlos como una manada de lobos tras su presa.

¿Cómo podía protegerlos de eso?

........................................................................................................................

"Oye, Luke, creemos que nos estamos acercando a donde ocurrió el accidente. Solo tenemos un pequeño problema para encontrarlo", dijo Simon en sus auriculares, aunque estaba casi seguro de que nadie lo escucharía, además de Clary. La señal de radio seguía siendo irregular en el mejor de los casos y no habían escuchado del resto de su equipo desde que Izzy había sugerido buscar grandes cuerpos de agua.

Después de ese mensaje, Clary los había llevado fácil y rápidamente al río que Izzy había mencionado y desde allí se dirigieron hacia las montañas, donde esperaban que fuera de donde venía la señal. El único beneficio en todo este lío era que la Corporación el Círculo probablemente estaría luchando tanto, si no más, como lo estaban haciendo para navegar por este lugar.

Probablemente era la razón por la que todavía no habían visto un enjambre de helicópteros moviéndose hacia ellos. Todavía.

Su primera pasada sobre los árboles no les dio nada obvio para indicar un choque, por lo que para la segunda pasada bajaron su altitud, solo una docena de metros por encima de las copas de los árboles, con la esperanza de detectar algo que no hubieran visto antes. Hizo que todo el proceso fuera mucho más lento, pero mantenían la esperanza ya que era lo último que tenían.

Podía escuchar los gemidos de frustración de Clary a través de sus auriculares, su frecuencia aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sabía que se sentía algo responsable por la situación actual, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar su opinión, algo que Simon había aprendido en el pasado. No había consuelo para Clary Fray. Lo único que le tranquilizaría sería corregir su error y en este caso eso significaba encontrar a Alec y Madzie.

"¡Simon, da la vuelta! ¡Creo que vi algo!"

Simon no dudó en dar la vuelta, dando vueltas lentamente alrededor de las copas de los árboles tratando de detectar lo que había llamado la atención de Clary.

"¡Ahí! Veinte grados al sur, hay un claro en los árboles. Vi algunas ramas rotas," dijo ella con entusiasmo, su mano temblando como si quisiera quitarle los controles.

Con cautela, Simon hizo girar el helicóptero para flotar justo al lado de las ramas rotas que había visto.

"No puedo ver nada, ¿tenemos binoculares o algo así?", Preguntó.

Simon miró alrededor de la cabina, notando algunos mapas y otros equipos al azar. Agarró la cosa más cercana, un casco de repuesto y se concentró en mover las moléculas. Tan pronto como se consolidaron, en su mano había unos binoculares un tanto funcionales, se los entregó a la Psíquica.

"Nunca dejara de ser útil", dijo Clary con una sonrisa y se los puso en los ojos mientras escudriñaba debajo de ellos.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva vista, lo primero que vio fueron las ramas rotas que llamaron su atención antes. Era difícil concentrarse con las ramas rebotando, pero lo que vio a continuación era inconfundible. La cola de un helicóptero.

"¡Simon, es aquí!", Dijo emocionada.

El corazón de Simon comenzó a latir con entusiasmo, "¡¿Lo es ?! Genial, ¿puedes verlos?"

"Muévenos directamente arriba para que pueda ver el suelo", dijo mientras seguía buscando, tratando de concentrarse en la cola para no perder el lugar. Cuando Simon los acercó, siguió la cola hasta el cuerpo.

O cuerpos, debería decir. Era imposible pasar por alto a los agentes, obviamente muertos, esparcidos por el helicóptero y el suelo. Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba cuanto más tiempo buscaba y no veía un cuerpo pequeño entre los cadáveres. ¿Se había salvado Madzie y había escapado?

Entonces su corazón tartamudeó cuando se concentró en la cápsula que había caído al suelo.

"¡Gracias a Dios, la cápsula está vacía! ¡Alec debe haber salido!"

"¿Y la niña?" Preguntó Simon, su propia preocupación en su voz.

Clary suspiró felizmente y se recostó en su asiento, "No está allí. Apuesto a que Alec la tomó y corrió. No puedo verlos en ninguna parte ".

Simon no compartió su alegría, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que significaba su ausencia para ellos "¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡No tenemos ni idea de qué dirección habrá tomado Alec y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, no podemos ver nada desde aquí!"

Clary frunció el ceño cuando se giró para mirar a su alrededor por cualquier lugar para aterrizar su propio helicóptero, pero no había ninguno. No había claros por kilómetros. Gimió y se pasó una mano frustrada por el pelo, "No lo sé, Simon. Diría que deberíamos unirnos a los demás en el terreno, pero tampoco sabemos dónde están ".

"Bien, tenemos que repostar de todos modos. Regresaremos a donde está Maureen, repostaremos y volveremos. Si volamos, es probable que los notemos tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? No es que Jace o Alec sean realmente sutiles cuando se trata de sus mutaciones ", intentó bromear, pero Clary solo suspiró en derrota.

"Bien. Repostemos y regresemos ".

........................................................................................................................

Magnus se levantó de un salto en su asiento mientras rodeaban la carretera que bajaba por la montaña. Era la primera vista abierta que habían visto del área en que supuestamente había sido el choque. Con el corazón palpitando en su pecho, miró a lo largo de los kilómetros que había debajo de ellos mientras Luke seguía conduciendo.

Detrás de él podía escuchar a Isabelle y Jace haciendo lo mismo, clamando por acercarse a la ventana.

Había estado imaginando en su mente una columna de humo proveniente de algún lugar en medio de todo esto o una larga fila de árboles caídos, pero no vio ninguno. Todo lo que había ante ellos parecía tan pacíficamente engañoso y Magnus no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de miedo de que nunca pudieran localizar a Alec y Madzie a tiempo.

"¡Hey, veo a Clary y Simon!", Isabelle exclamó desde el asiento trasero.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos en la distancia, pero no pudo ver nada.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Iz? Todo lo que veo es cielo y árboles," dijo Jace, su voz molesta, pero esperanzada.

Isabelle se burló "Puedo verlos, pero están volando lejos del parque. ¿A dónde van?" Preguntó en voz alta.

"Probablemente se dirigen a repostar, han estado volando por más de dos horas. Volverán más tarde. Sin embargo, hay que probar la radio. No hay montañas entre nosotros en este momento, así que podemos ser capaces de atrapar una señal que funcione", dijo Luke, ya entregando la radio a Magnus.

Tomándola en sus manos y llevándose el altavoz a la boca, Magnus gritó "Somos los Cuatro Fantásticos. Adelante, Dúo Dinámico ".

Todos esperaron, conteniendo la respiración.

 _"_ _¡Hey_ _,_ _lo logramos_ _! Encontramos el choque, ¿y adivina_ _d_ _qué? Alec y Madzie no est_ _aban_ _allí "_ , dijo la voz emocionada de Simon.

Magnus dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en su asiento con una exhalación aliviada, su alivio casi palpable en su totalidad. Alec estaba vivo y Magnus sintió que su corazón cantaba con esperanza y alegría. Durante las últimas horas no podía creer lo oscura que se había vuelto su vida ante la posibilidad de que Alec se hubiera ido para siempre. ¿Realmente había caído tan fuerte tan rápido?

 _"_ _¡_ _Sin embargo, nos queda poco combustible, así que nos dirigimos de nuevo a_ _donde está_ _Maureen y luego volveremos!_ _Os_ _voy a enviar una foto de dónde está el accidente en el mapa"_ , dijo Clary.

Unos segundos después, el teléfono de Luke emitió un nuevo mensaje de Clary.

"Lo tenemos. Id a repostar, nosotros ..." Luke frenó el coche de repente y los envió contra sus cinturones de seguridad.

Magnus se volvió para mirar lo que había llamado la atención del líder de su equipo, sus propios ojos se ensancharon cuando los vio.

Al principio parecía una bandada de pájaros sobre la cima, pero esos pájaros tendrían que ser dinosaurios en tamaño para ser vistos desde tan lejos. Eso significaba que eran otra cosa.

Helicópteros. El Círculo estaba aquí.

Todos observaron con horror cómo una docena de helicópteros descendían sobre el valle como langostas, extendiéndose por todas partes. Escuchó a Jace contener un gemido cuando los paracaídas empezaron a caer de algunos de ellos, lentamente deslizándose por las copas de los árboles.

Luke arrancó la radio de la mano inerte de Magnus "¡Clary, Simon, salid de aquí ahora! Manteneos alejados hasta que os enviemos una señal. ¿Me escucháis? ¡Manteneos alejados!"

Luke tiró la radio al suelo y arrancó el coche para que se moviera, sus neumáticos enviaban grava y polvo volando en todas direcciones mientras se movía el coche.

........................................................................................................................

_"Señor, este es el equipo alfa, hemos llegado al lugar del accidente. Cambio."_

_"Entendido, equipo alfa. ¿Que veis? Cambio."_

" _Todos los agentes desaparecidos están aquí, todos muertos. El objetivo mutante no está aquí. El Salvaje que tenemos con nosotros dice que puede oler a dos personas en el sitio, además de nuestros agentes. Asumimos que la segunda persona debe haber tomado al objetivo y huido. Cambio."_

_"Entendido. Haz que el Salvaje los siga. Cambio."_

_"Entendido."_


	15. Limpieza.

"Si fuera un Salvaje que quisiera cazarme ..." Alec pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaban hacia el bosque. Se estaba volviendo mucho más difícil moverse con gracia ahora que era una cabeza más alto con Madzie sentada felizmente sobre sus hombros. La mitad de su atención se centraba en evitar golpearlos en la cabeza con ramas bajas y la otra mitad estaba en alerta máxima por cualquier signo de seguimiento. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, después de escuchar unos cuantos helicópteros en la distancia, había subido un poco el ritmo, lo que hacía que para Madzie fuera demasiado difícil seguirle, así que rápidamente le ofreció cargarla, algo a lo que ella le dijo que sí.

Había pasado un tiempo, pero todos sus conocimientos sobre el cuidado de los niños volvieron a él tan fácilmente como recordar cómo atar un zapato. Comenzó un reloj mental para los posibles descansos para ir al baño, comidas, vigiló el clima y la temperatura e incluso pensó en maneras de mantenerla entretenida si se aburría. Era como cuidar de Izzy y Max, solo que ... a esta edad, sus hermanos aún no eran mutantes. Tenía que tener eso en cuenta también.

Le había preguntado cuidadosamente a Madzie si había algo especial que necesitara, su mente evocaba todo tipo de necesidades que un Salvaje acuático podía pedir, pero negó con la cabeza y dijo que le gustaba el agua, pero que solo iba a nadar cada pocos días cuando Nana lo permitía. No parecía tener ninguna necesidad que, hasta este punto, superara sus habilidades actuales para producirlas. Incluso con sus rasgos acuáticos, parecía como cualquier otra niña normal.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, ya que había estado algo preocupado al recordar el trágico destino del único pez de colores que sus padres le habían permitido tener cuando tenía cinco años. Bubbles ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad de pelear.

A medida que avanzaban, Alec rápidamente notó el primer problema que fácilmente llevaría a sus perseguidores hasta ellos. Huellas. Las dejaba en todas partes, en la hierba, en las hojas muertas, en la tierra. Mentalmente se dio una patada a sí mismo mientras trataba de averiguar cómo podía cubrir sus huellas.

Primero había intentado caminar más ligero sobre sus pies, pero eso era inútil. No creía que su peso disminuiría repentinamente si se paseaba de puntillas, se sentía ridículo incluso por intentarlo. Luego trató de pisar nada más que rocas, pero simplemente no había suficientes rocas para mantener eso el tiempo suficiente para perder un rastro. Luego intentó remover la tierra detrás de ellos con una rama de agujas de pino, pero eso hizo que pareciera aún más obvio, como si la abuela de alguien se hubiera deslizado por el bosque e intentara barrer la tierra con una escoba de paja a la antigua.

Oyó a Madzie reírse por encima de él mientras saltaba sobre otra roca, un vano intento de evitar más huellas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, su agarre se hundió un poco demasiado bruscamente en su pelo para mantener su equilibrio.

Quería mentir para que no se asustara ante la posibilidad de ser perseguida, pero había una pequeña parte de él que sabía que probablemente era demasiado inteligente para creerle si decía que estaba jugando a la rana. Suspiró "Estoy tratando de ocultar nuestras huellas para que la gente no pueda seguirnos", dijo.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Preguntó tímidamente.

Alec se rió ligeramente, "Claro", respondió, no creyendo realmente que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, pero levantó la mano detrás de ellos e hizo un gesto con la mano una vez. Inmediatamente, la tierra y las hojas volaron sobre el sendero que habían dejado, cubriendo cualquier rastro de donde habían estado sus pies. Alec lo miró con una sonrisa creciente en su cara.

"¡Wow, Madzie, eso es perfecto! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cubrir nuestro olor. ¿Alguna idea para eso?" Preguntó.

Escuchó como zumbaba mientras pensaba, "¿Tomar un baño?"

"Pensé en lo mismo y creo que sé cómo encontrarnos algo de agua ..."

Madzie soltó un grito de alegría.

........................................................................................................................

Luke condujo por la montaña, la grava y el polvo volaron en todas direcciones mientras aceleraban su camino hacia la base. Solo disminuyó la velocidad cuando finalmente llegaron a la curva de la carretera que los llevaría de vuelta, deteniendo el coche detrás de unos grandes arbustos. Todos salieron del coche, sabiendo que esto era lo más cerca que iban a llegar con un vehículo. Los caminos terminaban aquí, al igual que su rápido progreso. Todo sería a pie de aquí en adelante. Magnus ya estaba empezando a lamentar su elección de calzado esta mañana, ya que casi se resbala en un poco de tierra mojada.

Isabelle, como si tuviera un súper talento para usar los talones sobre la tierra blanda, no perdió ni un segundo antes de correr unos pocos metros en la línea de árboles y levantar la nariz hacia el aire, buscando algo humano o sobrehumano.

"¡Carajo! No puedo oler a Alec ni a Madzie ", maldijo mientras Luke caminaba detrás de ella, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Tampoco puedo, pero tampoco huelo a nadie más todavía. Sin mencionar que probablemente estamos a por lo menos 11 kilómetros de distancia como mínimo. Significa que no deberíamos encontrarnos con nadie por un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que podamos averiguar hacia dónde dirigirnos primero ", dijo mientras se giraba en torno a Isabelle y hacía gestos a Jace y Magnus para que se acercaran." Ahora, antes de que todos empecéis a entrar en pánico, necesito que os deis cuenta de que tenemos una ventaja muy clara sobre todos los Salvajes y agentes que acabamos de ver. Vosotros tres conocéis a Alec mejor que nadie en el mundo y eso nos da una gran ventaja en cuanto a dónde puede ir. Isabelle, Jace, vivisteis con él en las calles durante años y conoceréis sus instintos básicos de supervivencia. Podéis lograrlo, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dijo, asegurándose de atrapar sus ojos en sucesión para que puedan creerle.

Sin embargo, Jace ya estaba negando con la cabeza, "¡Pero Alec no conoce este lugar en absoluto! Sí, si estuviéramos en la ciudad, Izzy y yo podríamos encontrar todos sus escondites favoritos, pero por lo que sé, no hay una biblioteca o una tienda de golosinas por aquí. Y tiene a una niña con él, eso cambia las cosas. Su prioridad sería mantenerla a salvo."

Luke asintió con entusiasmo, "Sí, ¿ves? Eso es lo que estoy pidiendo, sabes que se enfocaría en la protección de ambos primero. Eso nos ayuda. ¿Algo más en lo que podáis pensar?" Luke alentó a los tres mutantes.

Isabelle frunció el ceño mientras observaba el área a su alrededor, tratando de imaginarse a sí misma como su hermano tirado en el centro de un bosque con una niña y sin tener ni idea de qué camino llevaría a casa. Era difícil para ella pensar en términos distintos a su propia supervivencia, al no haber estado sin sus súper sentidos desde que era una preadolescente, ¿qué podría hacer alguien con los sentidos básicos?

"Es mediodía, por lo que Alec probablemente no podrá discernir mucho sobre la dirección del sol, pero incluso si estuviera la puesta del sol, no estoy segura de que tuviera idea de en qué dirección ir", dijo lentamente "Obviamente no se ha quedado quieto, así que debe saber que vendrán por ellos. De lo contrario, se habría quedado y habría esperado a que lo encontráramos."

Jace asintió, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento "Alec es inteligente y lo saca a relucir cuando se trata de estrategia y tácticas. No iría en una dirección aleatoria si supiera que lo van a seguir. Y estoy seguro de que tomó en cuenta el uso de mutantes por parte de Valentine contra nosotros, por lo que va a cubrir sus huellas de alguna manera. Si estuviéramos en la ciudad, se ducharía y luego encontraría un lugar donde pudiera esconder su olor en una multitud. Creo que se dirigirá primero al agua e intentará amortiguar su olor de los Salvajes ".

"Pero no hay una multitud aquí, solo algunos mutantes y agentes y dudo que intente esconderse entre ellos. ¿Dónde podría esconder sus aromas en un bosque vacío?" Preguntó Magnus, frustrándose rápidamente. Si bien respetaba plenamente a Luke en su liderazgo, estaba profundamente preocupado por Alexander que estaba solo en un área desconocida. En este punto, solo podía comenzar a imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza. "Y en realidad, incluso si tiene algún éxito en ocultar su olor, ¿cómo se supone que tú e Isabelle lo rastrearéis?"

Isabelle se veía igual de preocupada, sus ojos escudriñaban la cara de Luke como si contuviera todas las respuestas, pero Luke ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, espero que tal vez puedas sentirlos si podemos acercarnos lo suficiente. Mientras tanto, tenemos que averiguar a dónde se dirigirá Alec para tomar agua ", se volvió hacia Jace, de frente al Elemental de Fuego," Tú conoces a los Elementales mejor que yo. ¿Hay alguna forma de que Alec pueda encontrar agua usando su habilidad?"

"Um, es una fuente de energía para su elemento, así que tal vez. Sería como si tratara de encontrar el acelerante en un incendio de una casa, lo cual es posible. Simplemente tendría que ... detectar ... un lugar donde las plantas tengan un impulso más reactivo ", ofreció Jace con una pequeña sonrisa que crecía rápidamente," ¡Y Clary dijo que había un río cerca del lugar del accidente! Se sentirá atraído por él más que cualquier otra cosa en el área, tenemos que dirigirnos allí ".

El grupo no perdió otra respiración, ya que Isabelle ya había sacado el mapa y estaba ya a varios pasos en el bosque, decidida a encontrar a Alec antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

........................................................................................................................

Encontrar el río había sido fácil, el zumbido en la parte posterior de su cabeza se estaba haciendo mayor a medida que se acercaban al cuerpo de agua. No podía creer la suerte que tenían de haber estado tan cerca de un río solo tardando una hora en llegar. Madzie había sido la primera en notar que estaban cerca, su audiencia de Salvaje captando el sonido del agua corriendo y había comenzado a saltar sobre sus hombros, señalando con entusiasmo hacia dónde provenía la fuente del sonido. Sus branquias empezaron a revolotear de alegría cuando se acercaron a su objetivo, haciendo que Alec sonriera con cariño.

Alec había seguido rápidamente su dirección, ambos suspiraron de alivio cuando salieron de los árboles para ver el agua delante de ellos. No perdieron tiempo, Alec rápidamente dejó que Madzie saltara de sus hombros antes de que comenzaran a descender por la pendiente, saltando de roca en roca hasta que llegaron al río.

Alec deseaba tener más tiempo para apreciar la belleza de la escena. Los árboles frondosos sombreaban el área alrededor de ellos. Las grandes y pequeñas rocas depositadas alrededor del río haciendo pausas, estanques y arroyos con su presencia. El agua era tan clara que engañaba al ojo sobre su verdadera profundidad, a veces ni siquiera parece haber agua entre la superficie y el fondo. El aire se sentía más húmedo y fresco, rejuvenecedor después de haber caminado tan lejos.

Había sido un día bastante largo. Alec todavía no podía creer que solo había pasado medio día desde que se había despertado al lado de Magnus, cálido y seguro. Ahora aquí estaba, apenas descongelado de su pequeña siesta en la cápsula, golpeado y magullado por caer del cielo, perdido en un jodido bosque súper grande y encima de todo eso, cuidando a una joven mutante mientras se escondían de quién sabe qué. Sí, largo día.

Alec se arrodilló primero cuando llegaron al agua, hundiendo su mano en un estanque poco profundo que se había formado detrás de una gran roca que interrumpió el río. Hizo una mueca por la temperatura, su mano regresó parcialmente adormecida por el agua. Madzie apenas parecía molesta, ya que salpicaba sus pies ahora descalzos en un estanque poco profundo, riendo mientras pequeños pececillos le hacían cosquillas en sus dedos.

Era agua de manantial de montaña, tan natural como podía llegar a ser y también tan fría.

Todavía estaba temblando por su ropa húmeda, la cápsula criogénica lo había empapado antes. No tendría tiempo para secarse después de lavarse con el agua helada. Con un suspiro, Alec se resignó al resfriado que inevitablemente tendría después de todo esto y esperaba que el equipo los encontrara antes de enfermarse aquí. No creía poder ocultar sus ruidosos estornudos de la audición de un Salvaje.

"Está bien, Madzie, ¿te lavas muy rápido detrás de esta roca? Seguiré vigilando por el otro lado ", ofreció y caminó hacia el otro lado después de que asintió.

Odiaba tener que preguntarle esto, sabiendo lo malditamente fría que estaba el agua. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para mantenerlos ocultos. No debió preocuparse mucho, ya que la escuchó saltar sin una sola protesta. En todo caso, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Ventajas de ser un salvaje acuático, supuso. Su piel se sentía naturalmente más fría que la suya cuando sostenía su mano.

Cuando la escuchó comenzar a chapotear, miró alrededor del área. Sabía que Madzie mantenía sus oídos atentos alrededor de ellos en caso de que alguien se acercara, por lo que se sentía moderadamente seguro para sacar el kit de supervivencia y echar un vistazo al interior para cualquier cosa que pudieran usar.

Había unas cuantas latas de comida, una cantimplora con pastillas de purificación de agua, una manta, un par de bengalas, cerillas, una brújula y una lamentable excusa de botiquín de primeros auxilios. La brújula sabía que sería completamente inútil sin un mapa, así que la tiró a un lado.

La cantimplora era útil, la llenó rápidamente y le metió una pastilla para que él y Madzie pudieran beber algo antes de irse y volver a llenarla. Las bengalas y las cerillas habrían sido útiles si no estuvieran intentado mantenerse bajo el radar, pero las guardó por si acaso.

La comida estaba ... destinada a cocinarse al fuego, pero si se desesperaban, podría abrir una para comer la sopa fría. Sin embargo, tendrían que comer muy rápido y enterrar las latas vacías, sabiendo que el olor a comida humana puede atraer atención no deseada. Si incluso tenían tiempo para comer rápido, quién sabe qué tan cerca estarían esos agentes en la próxima hora o dos. Y el botiquín de primeros auxilios ... bueno, tenía algunas gasas, toallitas y algunas tiritas. Casi inútil, pero si Madzie se rasguñara la rodilla o algo, al menos podría ayudarla con eso.

Suspiró, decepcionado en general, pero al menos tenía el agua para ellos.

Escuchó unos guijarros crujiendo detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver a Madzie caminar, con la cara brillando de felicidad. Probablemente nunca había estado en un río real antes, Alec hizo una mueca y rápidamente sacó la manta del kit, lanzándola sobre sus hombros y frotando arriba y abajo de sus lados.

Ver a alguien tan joven hacer cosas como esta para sobrevivir ... hizo que Alec se sintiera enfermo por la injusticia y por la familiaridad. Recordaba con toda claridad todas las cosas que le habían pedido hacer a Max a una edad tan temprana. Los tratamientos y las pruebas realizadas por los médicos y luego utilizar su capacidad por parte de sus hermanos para ayudarlos a escapar. Solo había sido un par de años mayor que Madzie e incluso entonces hacía que Alec se sintiera terrible. Madzie debería estar en una clase de jardín de infantes, haciendo arte con plastilina y jugando en un columpio. No aquí, en el bosque, siendo cazada, no teniendo que tomar baños fríos para esconderse. Alec odiaba esto. Odiaba no poder simplemente alejarla de esta vida. Odiaba no poder ir y llevarse a Max lejos de Valentine. Odiaba lo inútil que se sentía al protegerlos.

"Lo siento, sé que hace frío, pero ambos necesitamos el baño", dijo, pero ella no parecía molesta, solo asintió y le dio otra sonrisa tímida que le calentó un poco el corazón. Las hojas crujían sobre ellos, las ramas crujían mientras se movían con el viento.

Alec suspiró y se levantó de su posición en cuclillas después de que Madzie parecía estar lista. "Mi turno", dijo y se movió detrás de la roca, quitándose la chaqueta ligera que llevaba puesta.

Después de quitarse la ropa, tomó la decisión de ni siquiera molestarse en entrar lentamente, sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de paso lento lo acostumbraría a la temperatura. En cambio, rápidamente sumergió su cuerpo en el agua tan profundo como lo dejaría el estanque poco profundo, haciendo una mueca cuando el agua helada le quitó el viento de los pulmones.

Ni siquiera esperó a que su respiración volviera a estar bajo control antes de usar la arena para restregar su cuerpo. Sabía, al escuchar a Magnus hablar sobre el cuidado de la piel, que esto era exfoliante y eliminaría muchas células muertas de la piel, pero en lugar de lo que Magnus afirmaba, Alec solo sentía que estaba eliminando todas las células de su piel, no solo las muertas. Echó un vistazo a su brazo y vio las rayas rojas que subían y bajaban a lo largo del mismo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera solo él quien raspaba su piel o simplemente por el frío. De cualquier manera, lo hizo estremecerse mientras continuaba frotándose las piernas.

Se aseguró de pasar un poco más de tiempo de lavado en los puntos fuertes de olor de su cuerpo, algunos de los más obvios eran donde Izzy tenía una tendencia a frotarse cuando se sentía ansiosa por algo. Su cuello y muñecas estaban en carne viva cuando terminó allí.

Después de enjuagarse, se apresuró a volver a ponerse la ropa húmeda, desesperado por algo moderadamente cálido y cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y rodeando la roca para volver con Madzie, se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oh no ..." dijo, con las manos levantándose para frotarse la cara con cansancio.

Oyó a Madzie suspirar cuando volvió a la vista "Todavía olemos un poco", dijo con tristeza.

Alec asintió, maldiciendo pesadamente en español en su cabeza, por si acaso Madzie escondía algunos talentos más y pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Acababa de darse cuenta de que su ropa todavía olería como ellos y no podía hacer que las lavaran en el río. Hacía demasiado frío y llevaría demasiado tiempo secarlas con el sol.

Con un gemido, Alec dejó que sus rodillas se doblaran debajo de él mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una roca cercana. Frotándose la frente, trató de pensar qué demonios debía hacer ahora. Si estuviera de vuelta en las calles tratando de esconderlos a él y a sus hermanos de salvajes rastreándoles, sí, todavía se tomarían el baño. Funciona para disminuir un poco el olor, pero no para esconderlo. Lo siguiente que haría sería llevarlos a un área abarrotada, un lugar con tantos olores humanos similares que se confundirían simplemente por el volumen.

¡Pero no había multitudes donde esconderse aquí!

Suspiró y miró hacia donde Madzie estaba usando su telequinesis para hacer que algunas hojas bailaran en el viento, se quedó mirando un momento, observando la escena en su pura inocencia. Realmente era increíble, teniendo habilidades de Salvaje y Psíquica. No era una sorpresa que los agentes del Círculo la quisieran de regreso, solo podía imaginar las cosas de pesadilla que los científicos han planeado para ella allí.

Vio como una de las hojas escapaba de su pequeño juego, a la deriva para aterrizar en su bota donde la miró antes de fruncir el ceño, "¿Uh, Madzie?"

Levantó la vista de su juego hacia él.

"Cuando usas tu magia para cubrir nuestras huellas con las hojas ... ¿puedes oler por donde caminamos todavía?", Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Simplemente huelo a hojas."

Alec asintió, su sangre corría con una adrenalina y un propósito renovados cuando se levantó de la roca, agarró su equipo y se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos en un abrazo antes de llevarla de vuelta al bosque.

"Ahora esto va a parecer un poco divertido al principio, pero creo que nos ayudará con nuestro problema".


	16. Pegajoso.

Incluso con los ojos llorosos por los fuertes olores que lo abofeteaban, Alec estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados de su plan. Puede que no haya tenido una multitud de personas para esconderse, pero eso no significa que no haya una "multitud" de algún tipo aquí. Sí, claro, era poco ortodoxo, pero no era como si tuviera un montón de opciones aquí.

Después de su baño helado, él y Madzie habían regresado al bosque mientras se entendía con su mente para tratar de encontrar esa presencia afilada y estable en algún lugar cercano. La única firma de energía que lo llevaría a su mejor oportunidad de esconderse aquí, lo sabía. Los robles no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para esto y las flores serían más propensas a llamar la atención que a disuadirlos. No, su mejor opción era, con mucho, los pinos.

Afortunadamente, había un gran grupo de árboles de hojas perennes un poco más arriba del lado del río en que estaban. Rápidamente, había saltado para agarrar una rama grande sobre ellos, tirando de ella y disculpándose profusamente con el árbol cuando comenzó a destrozar cientos de agujas que dejarían de caer en el aire antes de unirse ordenadamente en una pila, gracias a la ayuda mágica de Madzie. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las pequeñas agujas se amontonaran en una pila lo suficientemente grande como para que Alec estuviera más que feliz de dejar de atormentar la rama.

Una vez que terminó, le dio al árbol un suave empujón de su propia energía para que volviera a hacer crecer cada aguja que acababa de quitar, dejándola como si nunca hubiera sido tocada en primer lugar. Se sentía un poco culpable y habría ido más lejos en la curación del árbol, dado un poco más de lo que había tomado, pero sabía que necesitaba conservar la mayor cantidad de energía posible en este momento, en caso de que algún agente del Círculo los encontrara. O los osos. Los osos también estaban en su lista de preocupaciones en este momento.

Tomando su pila de agujas de pino, encontraron una roca con una especie de punto cóncavo y depositaron su cosecha en la superficie. Luego Alec se puso a trabajar con otra roca más pequeña para molerlas y triturarlas hasta que no quedara nada más que una papilla verde húmeda y pegajosa.

Si el ardor en su nariz y sus ojos era algo por lo que guiarse, esto sería perfecto.

Agarrando parte de la sustancia pegajosa en sus dedos, comenzó a restregársela a lo largo de su cuello, cara, brazos y piernas, asegurándose de que la sustancia se hundiera en su ropa y piel. Hizo una mueca antes de frotarse un poco en su pelo, por si acaso. Realmente no quería terminar de nuevo en esa cápsula solo porque no quería arruinar su ya despeinado pelo. Se sentía como un gel para el pelo vencido, que desafortunadamente, sí, sabía cómo se sentía. Sabía, sin siquiera mirar su reflejo, que su pelo probablemente se parecía al culo de un puercoespín verde y casi se encontró echando en falta las palabras burlonas que sabía que Jace estaría diciendo ahora mismo si estuviera allí.

La risa divertida de Madzie no estaba ayudando exactamente a las cosas.

"Hueles como un árbol de Navidad", se rió, su pequeña nariz arrugándose cuando el olor a pino fresco golpeó su sensible nariz.

Alec trató de ignorar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras terminaba de asegurarse de que no se había perdido ningún punto. Se sentía ... asqueroso. Su ropa estaba, sin duda, más allá del arreglo en este punto. Todo estaba pegajoso y aceitoso y definitivamente no de la forma divertida en que Magnus habría bromeado. Por solo un segundo, estaba realmente contento de que solo él y Madzie tuvieran que hacer esto. No estaba seguro de poder convencer a Magnus de que destruyera su costosa ropa frotando aceite y savia sobre él ... incluso si la actividad parecía un poco divertida.

Cuando estuvo relativamente seguro de haberlo conseguido, se volvió hacia Madzie, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, "¿Y bien? ¿Puedes oler algo más que un árbol ahora?"

La cara de Madzie se puso seria cuando le olió, pero al verla vacilante olfateando el aire como un gatito, Alec sonrió a pesar de la sensación sucia de los aceites que lo rodeaban.

"Árbol de Navidad", dijo con determinación, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez con firmeza.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se agachó de nuevo junto a ella, sus dedos se hundieron en la pasta. "Bueno, entonces, creo que es tu turno de oler como un árbol de Navidad", dijo con una sonrisa, dando un golpecito con uno de sus dedos pegajosos sobre su nariz. Su cara se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

Nunca entendería cómo era que cada niño, aparte de él, parecía tener algún tipo de placer personal al ponerse lo más sucio posible. En este momento, Madzie se estaba untando alegremente la sustancia pegajosa verde por toda la ropa y la cara, todo el tiempo sonriendo como si Alec acabara de entregarle una docena de osos de peluche.

Su mente volvió años atrás cuando Izzy se escabullía en la cocina de la instalación para robar aperitivos para todos, cada vez que regresaba cubierta de alguna confitería u otra. Jace sería escoltado fuera durante su tiempo de juego y regresaría lleno de tierra y polvo después de intentar desenterrar plantas como regalos para Alec, antes de que hubieran echado cemento sobre todo.

Y Max ... era el peor de los tres. Parecía tomar los letreros de "No entrar" como un desafío personal, se metía furtivamente en los laboratorios, armarios, botiquines, cuartos de servidores, incluso en los baños de las chicas cuando se aburría lo suficiente con los otros lugares. Cada vez que Alec podía encontrarlo nuevamente después de horas de búsqueda frenética, Max aparecía de la nada con una gran sonrisa en su carita ... y algún tipo de sustancia en todo el resto de él. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a contar mentalmente cuántas veces había tenido que llevar a uno o más de sus hermanos al vestuario de la enfermera para enjuagarlos mientras se reían alegremente de su expresión de descontento.

En aquel entonces, había estado tan exasperado y frustrado, pero ahora ... años más tarde, cuando recordaba esos momentos, solo sentía un triste anhelo de volver y, en lugar de regañar a Max mientras limpiaba su pelo castaño y arenoso, abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.

"¿Por qué estás triste?"

Alec se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Madzie. La miró, completamente cubierta de rayas verdes y mirándolo con más preocupación de lo que nunca debería venir de alguien de su edad.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy triste?", Le preguntó, preguntándose si se había encontrado con otro empático.

"Tus ojos se ven tristes", dijo simplemente. Vale. Bien. No es una empática. No necesitaba tener los temores de Alec por encima de los suyos, simplemente no sería justo para ella.

Después de su alivio momentáneo de que ella no hubiera estado sintiendo su miedo todo este tiempo, mentalmente se abofeteó por parecer débil frente a una niña pequeña que probablemente estaba fuera de sí y confiaba en él para mantenerlos a salvo. Cualquier otra persona en el equipo probablemente hubiera sido una mejor opción para esto, para Madzie. Bueno, tal vez no Simon.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?"

Alec hizo una mueca de dolor, "Estoy triste porque ...", hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa. Alguna mentira fácil que cualquier niño podría creer, pero cada idea que se le ocurrió la desechó. No quería ser como ninguno de los otros adultos en su vida, decirle mentiras, herirla, usarla. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo esto.

"... Porque me recuerdas a alguien a quien extraño. Está ... perdido ahora mismo y no sé cuándo ni dónde lo encontraremos ".

Asintió, como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para ella y extendió la mano para que la tomara.

"Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo si quieres", le ofreció.

Alec tragó saliva, conteniendo la repentina urgencia de llorar.

"Me gustaría mucho eso, Madzie".

........................................................................................................................

_"Base, aquí el equipo alfa. Hemos perdido el rastro. Cambio."_

_"Entendido. Informe de ubicación. Cambio."_

_"Alrededor de 100 metros al este del río. Cambio"_

_"Revisad el río para detectar cualquier señal. Lo más probable es que se dirijan hacia ahí. El equipo Beta y el equipo Delta están en esa área y comenzarán a explorar en ese radio. Cambio."_

_"Sí, señor."_

........................................................................................................................

En silencio, Alec la dejó volver a sentarse en sus hombros mientras comenzaban su viaje de regreso al bosque. Los únicos sonidos que escuchó fueron los de los pájaros en los árboles, la brisa que hacía temblar las hojas y el ocasional barrido de Madzie de sus huellas detrás de ellos.

No era muy habladora, pero, de nuevo, tampoco lo era Alec, por lo que el silencio entre ellos era más reconfortante que incómodo. Aun así, no podía dejar de desear que Magnus estuviera allí con ellos. Él sabría exactamente qué hacer para mantener a Madzie feliz y distraída. Ella amaría al psíquico, con su voz suave, sus amables palabras y sus historias divertidas. Al igual que lo hacía él.

La respiración de Alec se enganchó mientras pensaba en el Psíquico. Durante unos días, había estado luchando con la forma de definir sus sentimientos por el hombre mayor, sin saber dónde se encontraba. ¿Amaba a Magnus o simplemente amaba las cosas que Magnus hacía y decía? ¿Es eso lo mismo que amar a alguien románticamente? ¿Es demasiado pronto en la relación para amar a alguien? Sabía lógicamente que probablemente estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, después de todo Izzy se lo había dicho muchas veces antes, pensar demasiado era lo que hacía mejor que nadie. Era casi imposible no dudar de sí mismo cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente significaba estar en una relación romántica. Claro, antes había visto muchas parejas que habían ido a la tienda de flores tratando de elegir los arreglos florales. Se tomaban de las manos, se sonreían, incluso se besaban delante de él a veces, pero eso era todo lo que había visto. Jace e Izzy habían estado con varias personas varias veces, pero debido a su condición de fugitivos, nunca se habían involucrado demasiado. Siempre manteniendo una distancia lo suficientemente segura en caso de que fuera una trampa. Por lo tanto, no eran exactamente los mejores modelos a seguir para mantener una pareja.

No había visto muchas películas antes de ir a las instalaciones y las únicas que había visto desde entonces eran las de la "noche de unión de equipo" de Simon. Todas tenían un poco de romance aquí y allá, incluso si realmente no era en absoluto necesario para la trama, le parecían forzados. Nada sobre él y Magnus parecía forzado por lo que sabía, así que ¿eso los hacía diferentes? Al menos las películas mostraban ejemplos de actividades que hacen las parejas. Eso era algo útil.

Él y Magnus habían hecho esas cosas por mucho tiempo, besarse, agarrarse de la mano, sonreírse ... incluso habían compartido una cama varias veces. Ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, por lo que sabía, esto era casi como cualquier otra relación normal por ahí.

Bueno, casi normal de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de las parejas no formaban parte de un equipo de mutantes que intentaban salvar a toda una raza de compañeros mutantes. Y, la mayoría de las parejas probablemente ya habían hecho más ... cosas íntimas a estas alturas si esas películas eran algo por lo que guiarse. La sola idea de esas cosas íntimas hizo que se ruborizara un poco, así que rápidamente cambió de idea antes de que Madzie comenzara a preguntarle por qué parecía aterrorizado.

Simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que era amar a alguien que no era un miembro de la familia y tenía miedo de ponerle un nombre a sus propios sentimientos, sabiendo que Magnus podría saber de inmediato si lo que él realmente sentía era amor o si era algo más, algo menos significativo. Magnus merecía ser amado de verdad y si le daba algo menos de lo que se merecía, sería otro fracaso en su creciente lista de cómo Alec Lightwood la había jodido.

Un bostezo sobre su hombro arrancó a Alec de sus oscuros pensamientos y giró sus ojos hacia el cielo para averiguar qué hora podría ser. De manera preocupante se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que había pensado y se asustó por un momento al darse cuenta de que el sol podría comenzar a ponerse en la siguiente hora.

¿Debería seguir? ¿Debería encontrar un lugar para dormir por la noche? ¿Debería arriesgarse a dormir?

¡Ni siquiera tenía una maldita pista de a dónde diablos iban! Solo había elegido una dirección y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, aún era una dirección, por lo que no había pensado cambiar de rumbo. Pero qué demonios sabía él, podría estar caminando en círculos. ¡Podría estar conduciéndolos directamente a los agentes esperando!

 _Dios, soy tan inútil_ , pensó, enfadado consigo mismo.

Escuchó a Madzie bostezar otra vez y con un suspiro hizo su elección. Pararían por la noche. No es como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad de todos modos. No como Luke e Izzy. Y al menos Jace podría hacer una bola de fuego para iluminar el camino. Y Clary podía disparar luz del sol de su mano. Y Simon podía clonar una linterna. Underhill incluso podría haber hecho una luz.

Bien, incluso si no podía producir una luz, podía al menos encontrar refugio para ellos.

Nunca supo exactamente por qué, pero siempre se había sentido atraído a lugares altos. Simplemente se sentían más seguros para él que los refugios en o incluso bajo tierra. Entonces, cuando miró a los árboles que estaban sobre ellos y vio el lugar perfecto para descansar, no dudó en caminar hasta el tronco del árbol y comenzar a empujar su propia energía hacia su base.

Sintió que Madzie bajaba de sus hombros, mirando con asombro mientras pequeñas ramas comenzaban a crecer fuera del lado del árbol, como una escalera que conducía a una rama gruesa y resistente a nueve metros sobre el suelo.

"Creo que es hora de que tomemos un descanso, ¿sí?", Le dijo mientras terminaba de sacar la última nueva rama para ellos. Dio un paso atrás, tropezando un poco cuando una ola de mareo lo golpeó, recordándole que no solo no había comido desde el desayuno, sino que también había gastado mucha energía hoy con su Elemento durante la pelea en la cabaña junto con su caminata con Madzie. Esperaba que el sueño fuera suficiente para mantenerlo lo suficientemente cargado en caso de un ataque del Círculo.

Madzie asintió con entusiasmo "¡Es como una casa del árbol!", Dijo, saltando con entusiasmo, ya moviéndose para subir la escalera.

Alec se rió entre dientes y siguió detrás de ella, con una mano en su espalda en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio, "Sí, como una casa del árbol".

Cuando llegaron a la gran rama que se extendía unos seis metros en el aire, acercó a Madzie a su regazo mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el tronco con ambas piernas largas colgando a ambos lados de los bordes de la rama. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba segura, continuó su trabajo en su hogar durante la noche.

Con un suave empujón, animó a las ramas alrededor de ellos a extenderse y hacer crecer varias ramitas más, todas exuberantes con hojas frescas. Pronto les cubrieron por todos lados, nadie podría verlos desde ningún ángulo lateral, ni siquiera desde arriba. Luego, hizo que el tronco y la rama grande se transformaran para permitir una hendidura que se ajustara perfectamente a él y a Madzie como una hamaca, de modo que no hubiera posibilidad de que cayeran accidentalmente del árbol esa noche. Desde el suelo del bosque se vería como una rama ancha y nada más.

Lo último que hizo cuando los puso a ambos en su pequeño nido para pasar la noche fue retirar la escalera temporal, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera alcanzarlos. Era perfecto. Ignoró la segunda ola de mareo que lo golpeó.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó.

Ella asintió y bostezó de nuevo. Alec se mostró un poco reacio a sacar los alimentos enlatados que olían fuertemente, pero aún así echó un vistazo en la bolsa, tratando de encontrar algo que no sería obviamente demasiado oloroso. Le entregó la cantimplora mientras tanto, dejándola beber tanto como quisiera.

La frustración comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho cuando rechazó lata tras lata, cada una aparentemente peor que la anterior. Puede que tenga que hacer crecer todo un bosque de árboles de hoja perenne alrededor de ellos para enmascarar apenas el aroma. Se recostó, pasándose una mano helada por la cara. Se estremeció ante el toque de su propia piel y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando su mano izquierda se topó con algo dentro.

Suavemente, sacó su mano para revelar tres barritas energéticas, del tipo que Magnus había comenzado a mantener en caso de que el nivel de azúcar en sangre de Alec cayera. Sus ojos y boca se humedecieron ante la vista. Su envoltorio debe haberlos salvado de arruinarse por la humedad de la crio-cápsula y no olerían tan fuerte como las latas de sopa.

Sin decir palabra, le entregó una a Madzie y también tomó una para él, ya que su cabeza ya se sentía aturdida después de crear su refugio para la noche.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Madzie ya estaba medio dormida y Alec una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 _Como si no fuera suficiente estar perdido en mi cuerpo_ , bromeó para sí mismo.

Por supuesto, Magnus sería lo suficientemente atento como para meter barritas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Probablemente había metido algo en todo su equipo de misión, simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. La idea de que alguien se preocupara lo suficiente por él para hacer algo como esto hizo que su cuerpo semicongelado se estremeciera y calentara.

 _Sin embargo, Magnus es amable con todos, no significa necesariamente que seas alguien especial,_ pensó _, pero, siempre trata de hacerme sentir especial, de hacerme sentir ... cuidado._

Suspiró y puso con cuidado la manta del kit en torno a una Madzie ahora dormida, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos para tratar de mantenerla lo más cálida posible. Alrededor de los dos, las hojas crujieron suavemente cuando las ramas se inclinaron más cerca, evitando que brisas frías alcanzaran el pequeño nido cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse.

........................................................................................................................

"Mierda, el sol está empezando a ponerse. ¿Qué debemos hacer cuando oscurezca? ", Preguntó Jace.

Luke levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba "Oigo el agua en la distancia. Debemos estar acercándonos al río. Deberíamos comprobar allí antes de que perdamos la luz. Después de eso, decidiremos si necesitamos continuar durante la noche ".

Magnus y Jace asintieron, pero Isabelle se quedó quieta, con los ojos desenfocados mientras observaba el área alrededor de ellos. Su silencio y su creciente ansiedad empezaban a preocupar a Magnus.

Lentamente, el psíquico se acercó a la Salvaje, apoyando su mano en su hombro. No se sorprendió cuando ella saltó un poco al contacto.

"¿Qué pasa, Isabelle?" Preguntó, "Además de lo obvio, quiero decir".

La pequeña broma ni siquiera hizo temblar sus labios, solo suspiró y miró a Luke con miedo en sus ojos "Creo que puedo oler a los demás. No a Madzie o a Alec, sino ... a otros. Creo que están dirigiéndose al río ".

Luke parecía serio mientras olía el aire de nuevo.

"Buen trabajo Izzy, no los olí a la primera. El olor a pino es un poco abrumador aquí, debe haberme distraído ", dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero ella no sonrió. Oler a los demás era lo último que quería hacer. Si Alec y Madzie hubieran ido en esa dirección, podrían toparse con esos agentes dentro de poco.

Toda esta situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Desde que empezaron su búsqueda en el bosque, el animal interior de Izzy había estado arañando la jaula que había construido cuidadosamente para ganar algo de control. Todo lo relacionado con estar en el bosque y cazar a un objetivo específico parecía satisfacer los instintos que había estado tratando de mantener controlados durante un mes. Y no podría ser en peor momento. ¡Estaban tratando de encontrar a su hermano! ¿Qué pasaría si sus instintos se salieran de control?

¿Comenzaría a pensar en Alec como una presa? ¿Huiría si empezara a ponerse peligroso?

¿Y si no dejaba que su animal saliera un poco, eso significa que no estaba dando todo lo que tenía para encontrarlos?

Sabía las posibilidades de que otros Salvajes fueran enviados por Valentine, sabía que probablemente había docenas como ella por ahí, todos cazando un objetivo que estaba con su hermano. La idea de que otros lo persiguieran fue suficiente para hacer que las barras de la jaula temblaran y se doblaran. Esa era probablemente la única razón por la que pudo oler a esos agentes cuando Luke no pudo. Porque Luke tenía mejor control. Porque no era lo suficientemente buena como para mantener a su animal bajo control.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?", Le preguntó a Luke, manteniendo el temblor fuera de su voz, "Si hay otros como nosotros junto al río, sabrán si intentamos acercarnos a ellos".

"Creo que tengo una idea para eso", dijo Magnus de repente, haciendo que los demás se volvieran hacia él. "Tomará un poco de coordinación, pero creo que sé cómo podemos echar un vistazo alrededor del área sin ser interrumpidos. "

El grupo se reunió alrededor del Psíquico cuando el sol finalmente desapareció detrás de los árboles.


	17. Búsqueda.

"Realmente espero que esto funcione", murmuró Jace mientras él y Magnus estaban solos entre los árboles, ambos temblando ligeramente cuando el sol finalmente se puso detrás de las montañas. El cielo ahora estaba de color púrpura oscuro, comenzando a mostrar los pequeños puntos que prometían ser estrellas brillantes en la siguiente hora. Tan hermosos como Magnus había encontrado los árboles ese mismo día, ahora, de repente, empezaban a verse amenazantes, sus ramas se volvían manos sombrías y sus hojas cambiantes parecían mil criaturas en movimiento a su alrededor.

Se habría sentido avergonzado de admitir lo intimidante que parecía la oscuridad aquí en medio de la nada, pero podía sentir la misma tímida precaución emanar del Elemental a su lado. Sabía que Jace estaba ansioso por encender una pequeña llama, cualquier fuente de luz para cortar las sombras gruesas que los rodeaban.

"Funcionará, solo aguanta unos minutos más. Les prometimos que les daríamos treinta minutos para ponerse en marcha ", respondió Magnus, a pesar de que también estaba ansioso por poner esto en marcha.

Jace gruñó, pateando una roca con su bota, haciendo todo lo posible por no verse afectado por la negrura que los rodeaba. Se oyó un pequeño susurro de hojas en los arbustos al lado de ellos, haciéndolos saltar a ambos y a sus corazones empezar a tronar en sus pechos.

Magnus mantuvo cierto sentido sobre él y movió su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Jace cuando pudo sentir al rubio invocando una llama en su mano, "¡Detente! No es un agente o un mutante ", le reprendió.

Jace lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿Estás seguro?"

El psíquico asintió, su firme agarre se volvió suave mientras trataba de ayudar a calmar a Jace. "Lo prometo. No puedo sentir a ningún humano a nuestro alrededor, aparte de nosotros, por al menos 800 metros. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que puede haber algunos no humanos alrededor ", trató de bromear.

Los ojos de Jace se agrandaron aún más.

"¡Ardillas, quise decir! No algo como ... osos furiosos o leones de montaña, "aseguró Magnus rápidamente, pero Jace estaba cada vez más asustado.

"¿Hay osos y leones de montaña por aquí?" Jace susurró desesperadamente, sus ojos recorriendo la oscuridad tratando de identificar algo.

Magnus se abofeteó mentalmente. Por supuesto, se había olvidado de que Jace y sus hermanos eran chicos de ciudad, "Bueno, sí, pero ..."

"¿Puedes sentir las emociones de los animales? ¿Podrás saber cuándo alguno que esté cerca tenga hambre o algo así?

"No realmente, las emociones de los animales son demasiado fugaces y rara vez se solidifican lo suficiente como para leerlas, demasiado instintivas en las motivaciones que conoces. En realidad, es parte de la razón por la que los Salvajes son los tipos de mutantes más difíciles para obtener una lectura decen-"

"Magnus, por favor, detente", suplicó Jace en voz baja, su mirada recorrió el bosque en el que se encontraban nervioso, como si en cualquier momento fueran a estar rodeados por una manada de lobos.

Magnus hizo una mueca, pero accedió a la petición con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza. Hurgando en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono para comprobar la hora, gimiendo internamente cuando vio que todavía tenían que esperar otros cinco minutos. Era agonizante, cada minuto que pasaba de este día desde que Luke los había llamado para que se apresuraran a ir al Parque Nacional había sido pura tortura para él. Cada nuevo minuto lo gastó imaginando alguna otra desgracia que podría haber caído sobre Alec y Madzie.

Y ahora tenía osos y leones de montaña en el cerebro para participar en esta agonía aparentemente interminable. No ayudó que el universo hoy pareciera muy feliz de proporcionarle un nuevo material de pesadilla para mantener su mente ocupada durante al menos un año de noches sin dormir. Esa transmisión de radio hubiera sido más que suficiente para evitar que cerrara los ojos solo por un mes. Si bien no había visto caer el helicóptero con sus propios ojos, su cerebro ciertamente no lo veía como un obstáculo. En su lugar, solo se le ocurrían imágenes aún más terroríficas y cada vez más dramáticas para completar lo que se perdió.

Luego, por supuesto, estarían los sueños de Alec en manos de Valentine. Y luego vendrían los de Alec en una de esas cápsulas repulsivas manteniéndole como una bolsa de guisantes congelada en la parte posterior de un congelador. Los que cierran el suministro de pesadillas de su año serían los de Alec y la pobre niña siendo perseguida, perseguidos hasta una esquina todo el tiempo preguntándose dónde estaría para salvarlos.

El cuerpo de Magnus se estremeció.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?" Jace preguntó de repente.

Magnus miró de nuevo hacia la pantalla iluminada. "Cuatro minutos", dijo con amargura, listo para volver a caer en su desesperación cuando Jace volvió a hablar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sorprendido, Magnus dudó por un momento antes de responder "Estoy bien, solo un poco impaciente por que esto comience".

"No, quiero decir ... si estás bien, con Alec perdido y todo", corrigió Jace.

Los ojos de Magnus se entrecerraron confundidos, "Oh eso, estoy preocupado, pero eso debería ser un hecho. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Jace se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero Magnus pudo sentir la leve incomodidad. "Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras a pocos segundos de una crisis mental. Sé que yo lo estoy. Cuando encontremos a Alec, voy a disculparme probablemente por una hora consecutiva por todas las veces que Izzy y yo nos escondimos de él. Nunca entendí realmente por qué siempre estaba tan asustado cada vez que Iz o yo nos escondíamos y Alec había ido a buscarnos. No hasta ahora de todos modos."

Magnus levantó una ceja, "¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Bueno, ahora Alec es el que está desaparecido. Pasé todo este tiempo burlándome de él por enloquecer, pero ahora soy como la madre en el centro comercial lista para que hagan un anuncio por el altavoz. Demonios, incluso estoy pensando en comprar una de esas correas para niños pequeños para él. Y ahora estoy enfadado porque no puedo hacer su pequeño truco de la bellota, no de la misma forma. De alguna manera, no creo que esté de acuerdo con llevar una llama encendida en todo momento ", dijo, golpeando un codo en el lado de Magnus.

Magnus se rió entre dientes, "Sí, no creo que este muy contento con eso".

"Pero con o sin ese pequeño truco de la bellota, lo encontraremos, sé que lo haremos", dijo con firmeza.

"Pareces bastante seguro de eso".

La voz de Jace se redujo, "Eso es porque incluso si esto es un Parque Nacional o lo que sea, quemaré todo en mi camino para encontrarlo".

Magnus asintió, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento mientras miraba su teléfono de nuevo, su corazón saltó al ver la hora, "Está bien, hagamos esto. ¿Listo?"

Jace asintió, su mano derecha se encendió mientras las llamas salían de sus dedos.

"Listo."

........................................................................................................................

_"¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso es fuego?"_

_"Lo veo, pueden ser ellos tratando de mantenerse calientes, deberíamos comprobarlo"._

_"¿No se supone que debemos estar buscando en el río?"_

_"Hemos estado buscando durante una hora, obviamente ya no están aquí y los Salvajes no pueden encontrar nada que rastrear. Ese fuego es la primera señal de algo en horas. O bien son ellos o tendremos que esperar que uno de los otros equipos los encuentre esta noche. ¡Vamos a movernos! "_

........................................................................................................................

"¿Algo?"

Jace observó cómo Magnus mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba, esperando el primer indicio de que algo cruzara su radar mental. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Jace había enviado la primera oleada de llamas que rápidamente rescindió después de unos segundos. Unos momentos más pasaron antes de que los ojos de Magnus se abrieran de golpe, con alivio.

"¡Han caído en el cebo, vamos a movernos!"

Ambos mutantes se alejaron de la arboleda, corriendo tan rápido como les llevaban las piernas hasta que alcanzaron su segunda parada, 400 metros en la otra dirección. Allí fueron hacia la pila de piñas, ramas de abedul y ramas de hojas perenne que habían hecho antes, Jace arrojó una bola de fuego a la pila tan pronto como estuvieron cerca.

Con otro empujón del poder de Jace, las pequeñas llamas se convirtieron en un infierno en el lapso de un latido del corazón, su preocupación y temor por Alec alimentándolo. Luego lo sofocó en brasas, quemando lentamente los materiales que contenía.

De manera constante, el área alrededor del fuego se llenó de un denso humo, pero los dos mutantes ya habían desaparecido cuando varios agentes del Círculo confundidos entraron corriendo.

........................................................................................................................

"Se están alejando, ¿crees que estamos listos para movernos?", Preguntó Isabelle mientras olía el aire por lo que se sentía como la millonésima vez en el día.

Luke se encogió de hombros a su lado, "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo".

Lentamente, los dos Salvajes se acercaron sigilosamente a las orillas del río, ambos extendieron sus sentidos en todos los sentidos para intentar detectar a los humanos que se encontraban cerca, pero hasta ahora parecía vacío.

Luke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, contento de haber logrado algún tipo de descanso después de un día muy estresante que aún no había terminado. El plan de Magnus parecía haber funcionado bien, los agentes y los Salvajes se dirigieron hacia el fuego de Jace y dejaron el río sin vigilancia detrás de ellos.

Luke había pensado que tal vez habrían dejado atrás a uno o dos agentes, pero no parecía que quedara nadie. Era un poco extraño, pero si no han encontrado nada, entonces no hay ninguna razón para quedarse. El pensamiento era un poco preocupante, ya que habían llegado al río para tratar de encontrar algo para rastrear también. Si los agentes del Círculo y los Salvajes no habían podido encontrar nada, ¿iban a encontrar algo él e Izzy?

Sin embargo, no expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, queriendo que Isabelle escaneara el área primero. Incluso ahora estaba merodeando por las grandes rocas, sus ojos felinos brillando para poder ver incluso con la puesta de sol. Por unas pocas horas, Isabelle se había sentido como si estuviera al borde y no solo porque su hermano había desaparecido. Aunque ahora tenían muchas sesiones de entrenamiento juntos, ella continuaba reteniendo su animal interior hasta el punto de casi estrangularlo, de modo que sentía que estaba en completo control. Su vacilación estaba ahí y a Luke le preocupaba que ahora la estuviera reteniendo haciendo que no pudiera encontrar a su hermano.

"Isabelle", la llamó, haciéndola congelarse casi en cuclillas cerca del agua, "¿Sientes algo?"

Parecía triste y un poco perdida mientras miraba el agua que corría a sus pies, "No, ni siquiera sé si llegaron al río. ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si Alec no se molestaría en ocultar su olor de esta manera? ¡Podríamos haber venido hasta aquí mientras Alec corría en la dirección opuesta! "

"Oye, oye, oye ... cálmate. Está bien. Alec y Madzie aún no han sido encontrados, de lo contrario, esos agentes no estarían buscando. Todavía hay tiempo para resolver todo esto. Es cierto, es posible que no hayan venido o que puedan estar arriba o abajo ... pero, hablemos de esto. Recuerda, conoces a Alec mejor que todos los Salvajes que estuvieron aquí antes. ¿Qué habría hecho si estuviera aquí? ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Cuál sería su próximo paso?" , Preguntó con suavidad mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Sus ojos parecían buscar en la oscuridad, como si las sombras estuvieran ocultando las respuestas. Ella estaba tratando, oh, estaba intentando arduamente buscar en su cerebro y en su corazón, pero nada se le ocurría sin importar cuánto intentara pensar. Podía sentir su pecho comenzar a sentirse apretado.

"No lo sé, pensamos que vendría aquí para tratar de ocultar su olor, ¡pero no hay forma de que el agua lo esconda tan bien! Claro, lo haría para que un Salvaje no pudiera olerlos desde lejos, pero no los enmascararía por completo. Probablemente no ha venido aquí ", dijo con frustración, levantándose y pateando una piedra suelta.

Luke suspiró y se levantó también, sus ojos escaneando el área alrededor de ellos otra vez. Era cierto, el agua no los enmascararía tan bien, pero esperaba que tal vez Isabelle hubiera captado algo que los otros no. Estaba decepcionado, no con ella, pero el pequeño rayo de esperanza con el que habían estado trabajando se había desvanecido de repente.

"Está bien, no te sientas demasiado frustrada, aún hay tiempo para encontrarlos. Pero necesito que seas honesta conmigo en algo ", dijo, esperando que lo mirara antes de continuar," ¿Te estás conteniendo? "

Observó las emociones en su expresiva cara, primero la confusión, luego la ira, luego lamento a través de sus ojos. "Sí ... he estado ... luchando por mantener mis instintos animales bajo control. El bosque y la búsqueda parecen hacerlo mucho más difícil de lo habitual", admitió.

Luke asintió comprendiendo "Entiendo, entiendo, pero tus instintos animales no son el enemigo. Son tan parte de ti como tu lado humano. Cuando hable contigo sobre el control, te dije que se trata menos de una relación de amo y esclavo y más de una relación de tipo matrimonio saludable. Se trata de equilibrio y compromiso y darte cuenta de cuándo tu otra mitad puede ser la mejor mitad en ciertas situaciones. No dejes que el miedo sea tu ancla, el miedo nunca ha sido la piedra angular de cualquier relación sana. Necesitas encontrar un ancla diferente para controlar cualquiera de tus partes, ya que eso te ayudará, pero primero debes dejar de lado este miedo que tienes de ti misma ".

Isabelle asintió y respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse. "Lo intentaré. Realmente no ayuda que me preocupe por Alec y ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo en cómo tratar de encontrarlo".

Luke resopló "Definitivamente lo entiendo, pero no te sientas como si estuvieras sola en esto. Todos estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Ahora, vamos a encontrarnos con Jace y Magnus en el punto de encuentro y podemos hablar sobre nuestro próximo paso. Será agradable alejarse de aquí, este olor a pino es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que me pique la nariz ", dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Después de unos pocos pasos entre la grava, se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba a Isabelle detrás de él.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta para verla de pie junto a la orilla, con los ojos enfocados en el bosque.

"¿Isabelle?"

No se movió.

"Izzy, ¿estás bien?" Lo intentó de nuevo.

Esta vez, se volvió hacia él, con una expresión contemplativa, "Ese olor a pino es realmente fuerte, ¿no es así? ¿Como ... mucho más fuerte de lo que debería ser?"

Luke se encogió de hombros "Está un poco concentrado, pero esto es un bosque después de todo. ¿Por qué?"

No respondió, en su lugar, se dirigió hacia el bosque, su ritmo se aceleraba con cada nuevo paso. El destello de esperanza volvió a crecer en el pecho de Luke cuando la siguió y su propio ritmo aumentó después de que Isabelle comenzó a correr a través de las ramas.

La persiguió hasta que la oyó detenerse por fin, a solo 400 metros del río. Ralentizó su propia carrera cuando se acercó a ella, notando la roca en la que estaba parada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había encontrado cuando se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

"¡Luke, estuvo aquí! ¡Ambos lo estaban! ", Dijo felizmente," ¡Y mira, debe haber usado esta roca para moler agujas de pino para hacerlos oler a árboles! ¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso antes! ¡Prácticamente serían invisibles al olfato de los Salvajes de esa manera! "

Ambos podían ver el desorden verde que quedaba en la roca, la roca más pequeña utilizada para molerla yaciendo en el suelo junto a ella. Levantando la roca más pequeña, podía oler fácilmente donde Alec la había agarrado, el aroma familiar la hacía sentir mil veces mejor.

Luke asintió, complacido al ver lo ingenioso que era Alec. Esta era probablemente la única razón por la que todavía no habían encontrado a esos dos y no pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa en su cara por el progreso de ambos hermanos.

"Lo hiciste increíblemente bien, Iz. Ahora vamos a buscar a Jace y Magnus ".


	18. Temor.

Magnus se levantó de un salto de la roca donde él y Jace se sentaron cuando sintió que se acercaban sus otros compañeros de equipo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo en su garganta mientras sus sentimientos combinados de esperanza y alivio inundaban sus propios sentidos. Apenas podía mantenerse calmado a medida que se acercaban, la anticipación casi tangible en el aire a su alrededor. Era como preguntarle si Santa iba a traerle la batidora de cocina que quería o si simplemente conseguiría carbón.

Sintió a Jace levantarse a su lado, la curiosidad del Elemental revoloteando como un pájaro, "Magnus, ¿los sientes venir? ¿Están ... están todos allí? ", Preguntó mientras sentía que Jace intentaba sofocar continuamente los pequeños saltos de esperanza que seguían apareciendo alrededor del rubio.

Magnus no pudo responder, no estaría seguro de la cantidad de personas que se acercaban hasta que estuvieran más cerca de ellos. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, extendió su alcance mental más allá de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes, el radar mental moviéndose alrededor de las personas entrantes para obtener información. Solo unos pocos metros más ...

Solo dos entidades entraron donde su mente estaba leyendo y Magnus tuvo que tragar físicamente la decepción que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

"Solo son Luke e Isabelle, me temo", le dijo a Jace, sintiendo su cuerpo más frío al sentir que Jace se desanimaba a su lado, "pero se sienten felices por algo".

Después de un par de minutos, ambos escucharon pasos suaves rozando las hojas mientras los otros dos miembros del equipo emergían de los árboles, ambos con pequeñas sonrisas en la cara. Tan emocionado como Magnus estaba al verlos ilesos y sin ser perseguidos, no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque no tenían a Alec con ellos. Era un caso enorme de esperanza de su parte, pero la mínima esperanza que tenía desde que se le ocurrió este plan fue aplastada como un insecto en el parabrisas tan pronto como vio que solo regresaban Luke e Isabelle.

Aun así, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Isabelle en un fuerte abrazo mientras los alcanzaba, sintiendo los remanentes de angustia que la rodeaban. Jace siguió su ejemplo justo después de él, contento de ver a su hermana regresar con ellos.

"Nos alegra ver que ambos regresaron, ¿hay algún problema?", Preguntó Luke.

Jace negó con la cabeza, "Nah, el humo cubrirá nuestros aromas y huellas por un tiempo. Nos dará tiempo para estar a unos kilómetros de aquí cuando se den cuenta. ¿Encontrasteis algo?"

Isabelle asintió con entusiasmo, "¡Sí! Descubrimos que Alec y Madzie han estado en el río, pero pudieron enmascarar sus aromas usando aceites de pino triturados. No encontramos ninguna huella que salga del lugar en el que confirmamos que han estado, por lo que sabemos, también han descubierto una manera de ocultarlas. Entonces, donde sea que Alec los esté llevando, al menos está haciendo un buen trabajo cubriendo sus huellas, literalmente ".

"¿Pudisteis averiguar a dónde se dirigía al menos?", Preguntó Magnus.

Los dos Salvajes sacudieron tristemente la cabeza.

"Al menos encontramos un lugar con recepción de teléfono", murmuró Isabelle, pero se encontró con poco o ningún entusiasmo. El teléfono de Alec habría sido destruido por la crio-cápsula de todos modos.

Magnus quería sentirse feliz ante la noticia de que al menos Alec aún no había capturado en su mayor parte, pero escuchar que estaban una vez más sin una pista era como un golpe en el estómago. Era como si todo el día a la vez lo alcanzara, el peso de todo esto hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran y sus piernas se sintieran tan pesadas como la piedra. Cansado, se recostó contra la gran roca detrás de ellos, encorvándose con sus codos apoyados contra sus rodillas.

Eran apenas las nueve de la noche, pero parecía que había pasado una semana desde que se había despertado en la cama, con Alec cálido, contento y suave a su lado. Ahora no sentía nada más que el frío de la noche arrastrándose hasta sus cansados huesos, su ansiedad devorando su piel y la dura piedra debajo de él.

........................................................................................................................

Alec se despertó de repente, un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en el fondo de su mente. Se sentía como cuando las plantas en macetas en la casa lo llamaban pidiendo agua. Era algo extraño tener una forma de vida completamente diferente tratando de comunicarse con él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan familiar como el toque de Isabelle y Jace. No era tan obvio como las palabras habladas o tan traducible como las emociones, ya que las plantas tampoco poseían. En su lugar era más una cosa táctil. Era como si las plantas y él fueran ciegos y sordos y esta era la única forma en que podían hablar entre ellos. Solo pequeños empujones llenos de intención.

Mientras intentaba calmar su corazón acelerado por haberse despertado tan repentinamente, se acercó a lo que parecía llamarlo. Entonces lo sintió, la hierba se quejaba por haber sido presionada contra la tierra y unas cuantas ramas se quejaban por estar siendo arrancadas de su árbol.

Ya no estaban solos en este bosque.

Alec estaba a punto de intentar sentarse para echar un vistazo alrededor cuando escuchó las voces dirigiéndose hacia ellos, demasiado bajas para distinguir las palabras todavía, pero aún así era aterrador. Se quedó paralizado donde estaba, su cara se volvió hacia el cielo, incapaz de ver lo que estaba pasando debajo de ellos. Abrazó a Madzie más cerca de su cuerpo, tratando de no apretar demasiado y despertarla de su profundo sueño.

Estaban acercándose, sus palabras más claras.

Por un momento, se permitió esperar reconocer las voces, que escucharía a Magnus gritando su nombre y que aparecía Jace burlándose de él porque se había escondido en un árbol mientras que Izzy le quitaba el aire del cuerpo con un abrazo. Pero no, no reconoció estas voces. Sin embargo, no debería haberse sorprendido, después de todo, no había sido su mejor día.

_"Está bien, perrito, ¿qué hueles?"_

_"¡No huelo nada más que árboles, te lo dije! ¡Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!."_

Una bofetada contra la piel resonó en la oscuridad, _"¡No me contestes,_ _fenómeno_ _! Solo búscalos para que todos podamos irnos a casa "._

Las manos de Alec, aunque casi congeladas, empezaron a sudar cuando las escuchó acercarse. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho como un yunque, incluso cuando hacía todo lo posible por calmarse.

_"Espera ... creo que puedo escuchar el latido de un corazón ... ¡tal vez incluso de dos! Creo que viene de aquí "._

Alec sintió que se le quemaba la parte posterior de la garganta cuando intentaba mantener la respiración tranquila, pero parecía que, sin importar lo que hiciera, sonaba diez veces más fuerte de lo normal. Los iban a encontrar porque estaba asustado y sería su culpa que se llevaran a Madzie. Su pánico comenzó a aumentar cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, casi bajo su nido. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Bajó la mirada hacia la cara dormida de Madzie, el pensamiento de que esto sería lo que se vería en esa cápsula destellaba en su cerebro haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Y entonces oyó otro ruido.

Las hojas.

A su alrededor, las hojas empezaron a moverse y crujir, el sonido crujiente que llenaba el aire a su alrededor parecía casi ensordecedor en la quietud de la noche. Sonaba como si un fuerte viento soplara a través del valle, el tipo que había antes de una tormenta.

_"Ya ... ya no puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón. No sé a dónde fueron, el viento está haciendo que los árboles sean demasiado ruidosos para escuchar algo"._

_"¡Chucho asqueroso! Apuesto a que en primer lugar no había jodidos latidos. ¿De qué sirven los fenómenos como tú si ni siquiera puedes rastrear una presa? Vamos a seguir adelante y reunirnos con el equipo Delta, tal vez su mascota Salvaje sea más útil "._

Alec contuvo el aliento hasta que las voces se desvanecieron en la noche y le dolió la cabeza e incluso cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera del alcance de la audición, todavía trató de jadear por aire lo más silenciosamente posible. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que las hojas lo habían salvado. Tampoco se lo había pedido, simplemente ... lo hicieron.

Lógicamente, sabía que no había forma de que las hojas pudieran saber que hacer ruido salvaría su triste culo, que solo estaban temblando debido a la propia agitación de Alec, pero aun así casi parecía que ... lo estaban protegiendo.

Sabía que no debía arriesgarse a desperdiciar energía, pero no pudo contenerlo. En una gran oleada, envió a la arboleda circundante un pulso resonante de su propia energía en agradecimiento, mientras todos los árboles, flores, arbustos y césped temblaban de emoción.

Después de que su corazón y su respiración se hubieran calmado, finalmente dejó que su cuerpo rígido se relajara en la rama en la que se encontraba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás una vez más para mirar las estrellas de arriba. Parecía que su mente no se cerraba lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido, las lamentables pocas horas que había recibido antes de que lo despertaran parecían haberlo cargado lo suficiente junto con la abundante cantidad de adrenalina que había producido gracias a casi morir de miedo. Cansado como estaba, no podía dormir. Cerrar los ojos también parecía demasiado arriesgado, aunque no había mucho que pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

Aunque estaba el cielo. Sus ojos parecían estar magnetizados de nuevo, la magnificencia de este sitio hizo que se estremeciera de asombro. Todavía le asombraba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en el último mes. Incluso perdido, temblando de frío y siendo cazado como un animal ... todavía no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Si Magnus y los agentes del Círculo no hubieran ido por él esa noche a la floristería, todavía estaría atrapado en esa casa de mierda compartiendo un sucio colchón con sus hermanos. Todos desesperados por dinero, asustados cada vez que caminaban por una esquina, constantemente hambrientos, constantemente solos.

Incluso si lo capturaban mañana y lo metían en una cápsula ... el último mes había valido la pena. Había llegado a experimentar un propósito mayor que la supervivencia personal. Había encontrado personas que no solo lo aceptaban por lo que era, sino que les gustaba lo suficiente como para llamarlo amigo. Se había encontrado con el ser humano más increíble del mundo, alguien tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera ... y esa persona le había elegido para ser suyo.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía realmente el amor, pero esperaba que se pareciera mucho a lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente cada vez que pensaba en Magnus. Y pensaba mucho en él, incluso ahora mirando el cielo sobre él, no podía evitar comparar las estrellas con el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que le sonreía. Mirando hacia arriba en ese momento, tuvo que pensar para sí mismo, ¿el cielo siempre se veía tan increíble?

Viviendo en la ciudad durante tanto tiempo, rara vez había visto más que la estrella ocasional opacada por la contaminación lumínica y, por supuesto, la luna. Habían sido bonitas, nada que se correspondiera con algunos de los libros más poéticos que había leído cuando describían el cielo nocturno. Pensó que tal vez los escritores estaban exagerando una cosa simple, al igual que lo hacían con el amor. ¿Cuántos libros, películas y canciones se basaban en el amor? ¿Cuántos autores escribirían prosa larga y sinuosa de la vista seductora del cielo?

Solía pensar para sí mismo mientras leía a través de otro párrafo sobre las estrellas o un amante, ¿era realmente el cielo tan grande? ¿Era el amor realmente tan potente?

Ahora, sin embargo, era como si realmente estuviera viendo el cielo por primera vez. Ser sacado de la sórdida ciudad y finalmente ver las estrellas en el cielo no se parecía a nada que hubiera podido imaginar. Es posible que esos autores y poetas hayan hecho todo lo posible, pero realmente no había manera de capturar el cielo nocturno con palabras. Simplemente tenías que verlo por ti mismo, pero él tuvo que salir de su escondite para finalmente verlo.

¿Cómo podría saber cuán grande era el cielo sin verlo realmente? ¿Cómo podría saber cuán increíble es el amor sin estar enamorado?

Tal vez, estaba empezando a comprender por qué había una sección completa de la biblioteca dedicada a nada más que novelas románticas y por qué cada película y canción tenía alguna mención del amor, si no se basaba por completo en ello. Tal vez ... estaba experimentando amor por primera vez. Justo como estaba viendo el cielo nocturno por primera vez. Pero ¿cómo podía saberlo con seguridad?

........................................................................................................................

Con un cansancio que Magnus no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar, el equipo había elegido continuar avanzando hacia el bosque con la esperanza de evitar los equipos del Círculo que siguieran explorando el área, así como tal vez encontrar algo útil para descubrir hacia dónde iría Alec a continuación. A pesar de este objetivo, se estaban moviendo mucho más lento que antes, Luke razonó que Alec probablemente intentó buscar refugio para pasar la noche, ya que tenía una niña con él y no querían alejarse demasiado de su posible radio de viaje.

A pesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba que descansara, estaba contento de seguir moviéndose. Sabía que detenerse solo lo haría estar más ansioso, sentirse más inútil, más asustado. Por lo tanto, siguieron tropezando en la oscuridad. Jace y Magnus tropezaban cada pocos metros con alguna otra cosa invisible en la oscuridad, mientras que Isabelle y Luke continuaron tan suavemente como si fuera la mitad del día, en lugar de la mitad de la noche.

El alivio momentáneo que todos habían experimentado desde que supieron que Alec se mantenía fuera del radar fue solo eso ... momentáneo. La realidad de todavía no tener ni idea de dónde ir a continuación se había derrumbado sobre sus hombros solo minutos después del alivio, trayendo consigo un gran peso en su corazón.

Por supuesto, la idea de que una niña de cuatro años estuviera en la oscuridad y estuviera siendo perseguida era lo suficientemente horrible como para que hiciera hervir su sangre, aún cuando no estar seguros de el paradero de Alec casi lo eclipsara.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que había entrado Alec hasta el fondo de su corazón. Todos los días que pasaba con el Elemental, encontraba a Alec adentrándose más y más allá de sus defensas y por una vez, se encontró sin miedo, nervioso, pero sin miedo a la idea de dejar que alguien volviera a acercarse.

Sin embargo, también era una pena que alguien tan puro como Alec se encontrara unido a alguien como él, contaminado y dañado y con suficiente equipaje como para necesitar su propio equipo de seguridad del aeropuerto.

Alec sentía las emociones con tanta fuerza, no solo porque era un Elemental, sino porque eso era simplemente lo que era y si alguna vez se enamoraba de alguien, sería una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Simplemente no sabía si alguna vez se merecería algo tan hermoso, pero haría todo lo posible por amar a Alec de la manera más feroz posible.

Simplemente no podía creer que, después de todos estos años cansado de no sentir que alguien confiaba en él lo suficiente como para siquiera acercarse al verdadero amor y después de todos estos años de no sentir que pudiera creer que alguien confiaría en un Psíquico como él ... había encontrado esa alma perfecta que le cantaba.

Cada vez que las hordas de emociones amenazaban con abrumarle, Alec había estado allí en momentos para compartir la carga, a pesar del peso que pudiera agregarle. Alec era inteligente y sabía por completo que tener ese tipo de conexión con Magnus lo haría increíblemente fácil de herir, abrumar o incluso manipular. ¡Era un Elemental por el amor de Dios! Alguien que tenía como base de sus habilidades el control de sus emociones, pero se ofrecía libremente a Magnus como si no fuera nada. No, Alec no era estúpido. Simplemente ... confiaba totalmente en él. Y debido a eso, él confiaba totalmente en Alec.

El lugar en el que se encontraban ahora en su incipiente relación se encontraba al pie de un escalón al que temía ponerle un nombre todavía. Mientras que puede estar listo para comenzar a subir, Alec puede necesitar más tiempo para encontrar su equilibrio. Sin embargo, esperaría, mientras durara.

Era un gesto hacia su preocupación por Alexander que apenas era consciente de su lucha por abrirse camino a través de las partes no arregladas del bosque. Cada paso era otro esfuerzo con el que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Le recordó la primera vez que Alec lo había llevado a su lugar favorito en el bosque.

Se había burlado de sí mismo cuando había tropezado varias veces con palos y rocas, rasgando su manga en una rama errante, empapando sus zapatos y calcetines en un charco de lodo invisible y atrapando una telaraña en su pelo al no agacharse lo suficiente de algunas hojas. Aunque, la cosa de la telaraña se había convertido en un dulce recuerdo al tener a Alec sonriendo con cariño mientras acariciaba el pelo de Magnus para quitarla.

Incluso ahora el recuerdo trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios, a pesar de la creciente ansiedad en sus entrañas.

Había estado tan perdido en esos bosques como lo estaba ahora, sin tener ni idea de qué dirección seguir, pero al menos Alec había estado allí la última vez. Alec, sin la menor duda de hacia dónde dirigirse para llevarlos a ese lugar especial.

Le había preguntado, mientras yacían juntos en esa roca plana con las manos entrelazadas y sus labios aún hinchados por los dulces besos, cómo había encontrado ese lugar. Podía recordar la suave sonrisa que tenía Alec cuando se volvió hacia él y le dijo que era donde el bosque le dijo que fuera cuando se perdió una vez, cuando intentaba llegar a casa.

No tenía ni idea de cómo un bosque podía decirle a Alec a dónde debía ir, pero en ese momento, recostado allí con Alec en esa arboleda asombrosa ... se sintió más feliz de lo que nunca antes se había sentido.

Se detuvo de repente, su mano se congeló a mitad de camino frente a su cara cuando estaba a punto de apartar una rama, sus ojos se ensancharon antes de llamar a los demás frenéticamente.

"¡Esperad, parad! ¡Puede que tenga una idea de cómo averiguar a dónde va! "


	19. Antiguo.

Retroceder hasta donde Isabelle y Luke habían encontrado que la recepción del teléfono funcionaba había tardado demasiado tiempo en la opinión de Magnus, sus piernas le dolían por el medio trote que habían mantenido durante más de una hora. El sol saldría pronto, a punto de llegar a la cima de las cordilleras y pintar el valle hacia abajo en un tono dorado rosado. Los helicópteros de búsqueda volverían pronto, por lo que tenían que moverse rápido para encontrar a sus amigos perdidos antes de que vieran a alguno de ellos desde arriba. Ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo aún más incómoda, cada segundo que transcurría sin Alec en sus brazos era un segundo demasiado largo en opinión de Magnus.

Desafortunadamente, dado que ahora había pasado un día completo y agotador y ninguno de ellos se había bañado, los Salvajes del otro equipo se asegurarán de atrapar sus aromas tarde o temprano. Así que tenían que moverse rápido, ¡Alec contaba con ellos! Este era un juego mortal de escondite y búsqueda y su enemigo estaba reduciendo rápidamente los lugares para mirar.

Finalmente habían llegado al lugar cuando el sol acababa de aparecer entre las dos montañas, naranja y cálido. Ni siquiera esperó para recuperar el aliento antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar el número de Clary mientras los demás estaban a su lado, inclinados para tratar de respirar.

Solo sonó una vez antes de que contestara.

" _¡Oh Dios mío, Magnus! ¿Estáis bien chicos? ¿Necesitamos ir a buscaros? ¿Los has encontrado?"_

"Clary, no hay tiempo para las veinte preguntas. Necesito que hagas algo por mí rápido", exclamó Magnus. "Necesito que regreses a la casa en este momento y encuentres un pantalón en la cesta de la ropa de Alec".

 _"_ _¿_ _... uh, seguro? ¿Algún pantalón en particular?"_ Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos internos preguntándose si tal vez habían encontrado un Elemental con poca ropa en alguna parte. _Si solo_ _fuera eso_ , reflexionó.

Magnus asintió para sí mismo, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos mientras trataba de recordar "Sí, los pantalones de color verde oliva que llevaba cuando Underhill fue a la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Alexander tiene el hábito de olvidarse de vaciar sus bolsillos antes de cambiarse de ropa, así que estoy seguro de que la tarjeta de Underhill con su número de teléfono personal todavía está en uno de los bolsillos. Necesito ese número ahora, Galleta."

_"Está bien, dame un minuto"._

Magnus esperó, sus dedos nerviosamente golpeando los bordes de su teléfono mientras pasaban los segundos. Junto a él, los demás parecían igual de ansiosos, nadie se atrevió a hacer ruido hasta que la voz de Clary rompió el silencio.

_"Wow, estaba justo donde dijiste que estaría. Voy a enviarte un mensaje de texto con el número ahora. Mientras tanto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer Simon y yo? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?"_

Luke se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el hombro de Magnus, "Solo estad preparados con el helicóptero cerca. Necesitaremos un escape rápido una vez que os demos la señal. Y confía en mí, sabrás la señal ".

_"Entendido, buena suerte, nos pondremos en marcha en nada. Tened cuidado, chicos."_

Magnus y los demás se despidieron cuando colgó el teléfono, inmediatamente yendo al mensaje que Clary había enviado y tecleando los números, debiendo intentarlo varias veces antes de hacerlo bien, con las manos temblando por la avalancha de esperanza con la que se estaba deleitando.

Esta vez, el teléfono solo sonó dos veces antes de que la voz aturdida de Underhill respondiera. Magnus se disculpó un poco cuando recordó que era literalmente el amanecer, demasiado temprano para la mayoría de la gente.

_"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"_

"Soy Magnus, del equipo de Luke, ¿me recuerdas? Conseguí tu número de Alexander ", preguntó con una mueca de dolor, esperando que Underhill no lo hubiera considerado grosero en absoluto durante su breve primera reunión.

_"Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Alec habló mucho de ti, ¿estás llamando por él ahora? ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita que vaya a ayudar con algo?"_

En lugar de sentir celos por la genuina preocupación en la voz de Underhill, solo sintió una oleada de cariño al saber que el mentor de Alec parecía realmente preocuparse por él. Tendría que decírselo a Alec cuando todo esto terminara.

"Alec está en problemas y tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que los agentes del Círculo lo encuentren primero. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos a averiguar dónde podemos encontrarlo ", dijo apresuradamente, notando las miradas confundidas de los demás mientras escuchaban. No se había tomado el tiempo de explicarles su idea antes, tampoco. Enfocado en volver a este lugar lo más rápido posible. Además, Alec probablemente nunca les había contado a ninguno de ellos sobre su lugar especial en el bosque en casa. "Alec mencionó que te llevó a su lugar favorito en el bosque, ¿por casualidad te contó cómo lo encontró?"

Hubo una pausa, _"Um, sí, lo hizo. Me dijo que se había perdido y que el bosque lo había llevado allí "._

El corazón de Magnus comenzó a latir aún más rápido, "¡Sí, excelente! Ahora, como Elemental, ¿sabrías por qué el bosque lo llevó a donde lo hizo?"

_"Sabes, de hecho hablamos un poco sobre eso. Alec dijo que lo habían llevado a la parte más antigua del bosque porque los árboles pensaban que él, queriendo ir a casa, era realmente que quería sentirse seguro. Fascinante, realmente, viendo cómo las plantas tienen que traducir estas cosas sin palabras ..."_

"Sí, es fascinante. Solo tengo una pregunta más ", dijo, odiando tener que cortar a Underhill." Si, por ejemplo, Alec hubiera desaparecido en medio de un bosque en el que nunca ha estado antes, sin hay mapas, ni señales, nada que le ayude a encuentrar su camino ... ¿crees que lo guiarán a la parte más antigua del bosque otra vez? "

_"Eso creo, sí. Consciente o inconscientemente, estaría inclinado a ir en esa dirección "._

Magnus casi gritó de alegría "¡Bien, gracias! Sí, gracias. Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos ".

_"Por supuesto, por favor llama si necesitas algo más para ayudar a encontrarlo. Y por favor, avísame cuando llegue a casa a salvo "._

"Por supuesto, gracias", dijo y rápidamente colgó el teléfono, ya escuchaba a Luke en su propio teléfono detrás de él llamando a Maureen para un estudio geológico del bosque.

Tenían una dirección de nuevo, apenas podía creerlo.

_Ya vamos, Alexander. ¡Solo un poco más!_

........................................................................................................................

Alec observó cómo el cielo cambiaba de negro a púrpura, luego de azul marino a naranja mientras el sol volvía lentamente al cielo, las nubes y los pájaros reemplazaban a las estrellas y la luna. Mientras que quería permanecer en su pequeño nido por un tiempo más, solo para dejar que Madzie tuviera algunas horas más de sueño, el instinto de seguir moviéndose venció el confort temporal que había encontrado la noche anterior. No sabía qué era, pero se sentía como una caricia distraída en la parte posterior de su cerebro que no le permitía olvidar su presencia. Era a partes iguales exasperante y reconfortante.

Tan gentilmente como pudo, despertó a la mutante más joven usando una hoja para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Se había despertado con una sonrisa en su cara que ahuyentó el frío de la mañana que se aferraba a él. Le permitió tener la última barrita energética y más agua antes de que ambos bajaran de su árbol, solo después de que Alec hubiera escaneado el área en busca de amenazas.

Con los pies ahora en tierra firme, Alec se tomó un momento para tratar de orientarse en vano a pesar de que todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ni a dónde iban. Pacientemente, Madzie esperó a su lado, su pequeña mano apretada alrededor de dos de sus dedos. Contuvo un suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en una dirección que parecía un poco más acogedora que cualquiera de las otras y caminó con determinación hacia adelante.

No quería que Madzie pensara que era tan inútil como se sentía. Ella no necesitaba más razones para tener miedo en este momento.

"¿Oyes o hueles a alguien esta mañana?", Le preguntó con suavidad.

Se detuvo un momento, arrugando la nariz mientras olía el aire haciendo que Alec se riera por los recuerdos de Izzy haciendo lo mismo.

"No escucho a nadie cerca, pero creo que huelo a algunas personas", dijo, no demasiado alarmada.

"Algo así como ... si el olor de la gente fuera algo viejo, como de la noche anterior", Dijo.

Ella asintió, "Sí, es viejo. ¿Tu magia de las flores nos mantuvo a salvo de ellos?" Preguntó.

Alec sonrió incluso mientras pensaba en lo horrible que sería si Jace la escuchara referirse a sus habilidades como magia de las flores, "Sí, nos mantuvo a salvo. Seguiremos caminando hoy para encontrar a mis amigos e ir a casa, pero debemos permanecer muy callados para poder escuchar a cualquier persona que se encuentre cerca. ¿Puedes decirme si crees que alguien se está acercando?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

"Gracias. Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? "

Ella sonrió brillantemente, su pequeña mano apretando sus dedos aún más fuerte, "Y tú también".

........................................................................................................................

_"¡Espera, encontré algo!"_

_"Mejor que sea algo bueno esta vez"._

_"Lo juro, si es otro excursionista al azar, lo voy a meter personalmente en esa cápsula"._

" _¡Está bien, mira! ¡Si quitas estas hojas puedes ver algunas huellas! Unas son lo suficientemente pequeñas para ser de un niño, deben ser ellos. Y son nuevas, probablemente hechas esta mañana "._

_"Buen perro, ahora lidera el camino"._

........................................................................................................................

Si Magnus pensaba que habían corrido rápido para volver a hacer esas llamadas, no era nada comparado con el sprint en el que se habían encontrado después de que Maureen hubiera enviado las coordenadas a donde se suponía que el bosque había comenzado hace más de 10.000 años. Era un rango demasiado amplio para que Magnus lo entendiera al principio, pero como Isabelle marcó el mapa que mostraba los cien acres cuadrados que Maureen había dicho, era obvio que había al menos una dirección que seguir. Si se movían lo suficientemente rápido, podrían interrumpir a Alec antes de que llegara a la gigantesca caja negra que Izzy había dibujado para encontrar un lugar que ni siquiera los geólogos modernos podrían encontrar.

Tenían una pequeña ventaja dependiendo de qué tan rápido se movía Alec y no había forma de que les dejara pasarla por alto.

"Creo que estamos en el camino que uno de los equipos debe haber tomado, he estado oliendo restos de ellos por unos minutos. Creo que van en la misma dirección que nosotros ", les llamó Isabelle mientras luchaban a través de las ramas y las raíces.

Luke volvió a llamar desde donde dirigía al grupo "También lo huelo, tendremos que mantener el ritmo si queremos llegar a Alec antes que ellos".

"Si no podemos oler o rastrear a Alec, ¿cómo se supone que debemos encontrar dónde está? El alcance de Magnus es solo de unas pocas docenas de metros, ¡nuestras posibilidades de encontrarlo son insignificantes! "Jace dijo con los dientes apretados " ¡Todos vimos ese mapa, estamos hablando de al menos un radio de ocho kilómetros en los que podría estar!"

Tenía razón, pero ninguno de ellos quería admitir en voz alta que su mejor esperanza era depender completamente de la suerte en este momento y nada más. Su pajar apenas se había vuelto más pequeño de lo que era antes, pero su aguja todavía estaba perdida dentro.

Mientras Magnus estaba ocupado maldiciendo su pequeño rango de habilidad psíquica, podía sentir lo mismo proveniente de los Salvajes de su equipo por su incapacidad para rastrear a pesar de que generalmente era uno de sus mejores talentos. Y tan impresionantes como eran los Elementales, dudaba que Alec estuviera sosteniendo un fuego en sus manos para que Jace lo encontrara, el rubio también se ocupaba de reprocharse por su inutilidad para encontrar a su hermano.

Solo tenían una dirección y, con suerte, un buen karma acumulado que en este punto podría inclinar la balanza a su favor por una vez.

 _Si solo la suerte pudiera ser mi mutación secundaria_ , pensó miserablemente mientras todos seguían avanzando.


	20. Protector.

Pudo haber sido el siniestro susurro de las hojas o el vello alzándose en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero Alec podía sentir que alguien se estaba acercando a ellos. Madzie no había levantado ninguna alarma todavía, pero no se arriesgaría en este momento. Sin decir palabra, la levantó sobre sus hombros mientras aumentaba el ritmo, sus largos pasos llevándolos más rápido en la dirección que había elegido. No quería confiar solo en su sentido del olfato para alertarles de cualquier peligro, a saber qué tipo de mutantes tenía Valentine en sus garras.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba empezando a sentir realmente las últimas treinta horas en sus huesos, cada nuevo paso parecía un esfuerzo monumental. Sabía que estaba a punto de agotarse. Sus manos habían estado temblando continuamente durante la última media hora, la primera señal de que necesitaba desesperadamente algún tipo de sustento, pero la sola idea de abrir una de esas latas malolientes aplastó cualquier sensación de hambre que pudiera tener. Sin embargo, tomó un largo trago de la cantimplora, dejando que Madzie terminara el resto. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para mantenerlos en marcha todo el tiempo que les llevara a Magnus y los demás encontrarlos.

Jugó con la idea de trepar a otro árbol para poder escanear el horizonte en busca de puntos de referencia, pero la idea la desechó rápidamente tan pronto como escuchó el primer helicóptero sobrevolarlo, haciéndolo sumergirse bajo un árbol sombreado, Madzie sostenida fuertemente contra su pecho, hasta que pasó. Odiaba sentirse tan acorralado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en este punto, más allá de avanzar hacia donde demonios iba.

Recordó vagamente que la guardabosques del parque, irritantemente alegre, les decía a los niños que si se perdían, deberían quedarse en un lugar y esperar a que los encontraran, pero ¿qué demonios sabía ella? Alec dudaba que el escenario incluyera individuos perdidos que estaban siendo perseguidos por el ejército privado de una corporación sádica que usaba a los Salvajes mutantes como perros de caza.

"Alec, ¿ya casi llegamos?", Le preguntó Madzie, sonando tan cansada como él. Con un suspiro reprimido, la levantó por encima de sus hombros, dispuesto a asumir el peso extra si eso significaba que ella podría descansar un poco más.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio, odiándose más a cada momento que Madzie estaba atrapada aquí, "Solo aguanta, ¿vale? Estoy seguro de que se están acercando, solo tenemos que seguir moviéndonos hasta que mis amigos nos encuentren. ¿Bien?"

La sintió suspirar en su pelo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza, "Está bien".

Alec estaba a punto de seguir adelante cuando su barbilla repentinamente dejó su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se tensó, "¡Alec, escuché algo! ¡Hay personas acercándose, también puedo olerlas!" , Dijo, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello lo suficientemente apretados como para hacer que se atragantara.

_Mierda. ¿Era su equipo o eran agentes del Círculo?_

"Madzie, ¿hueles algo como sándalo?"

"¿Qué es el sándalo?"

 _Demasiado para esa idea_ , pensó para sí mismo "No importa, ¿puedes oír algo de lo que están diciendo?"

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba por unos momentos, "Los escuché decir" fenómeno ", dijo finalmente.

Esa era toda la evidencia que necesitaba para hacer su elección "Está bien, no nos vamos a quedar. Baja por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dijo y ella se bajó rápidamente de sus hombros solo para que él se doblara hacia abajo para que ella envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pecho con pecho, sus piernas alrededor de su torso.

Tan pronto como sintió que sus brazos y piernas se apretaban a su alrededor, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, sosteniendo a Madzie fuertemente contra sí mismo. Todo su agotamiento hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como bloques de plomo bombeando debajo de él, pero hizo todo lo posible por no permitir que lo frenara, ya que estaba corriendo más lento con la preciosa carga que se aferraba a él.

En este punto, no tenía ningún plan además de correr tanto como pudiera, pero incluso con su audición humana normal, estaba empezando a percibir sonidos de personas acercándose. No se atrevió a perder el tiempo dándose la vuelta para mirar, sabía sin ninguna duda ahora que estaban siendo perseguidos por agentes. Podía escuchar sus radios crepitando mientras les decían a los otros equipos que habían encontrado a los objetivos.

Escuchó a Madzie gemir de miedo en sus brazos, el sonido empujando sus piernas a moverse aún más rápido que antes. Corría tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentirse mareado y con náuseas, no teniendo suficiente energía para mantener este ritmo durante mucho más tiempo. Sabía que estaba menguando rápido, pero no podía parar. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Madzie, no podía decepcionar a otro niño inocente.

Con los lamentables restos de sus reservas de energía, envió un pulso a la flora que lo rodeaba, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Empujó algunas raíces de sus camas en la tierra y tomó una inhalación aliviada cuando escuchó a algunas personas tropezar, pero eso no los detendría por mucho tiempo. Hizo que las ramas volaran hacia los agentes, gritos fuertes se oyeron a través de los árboles cuando golpeaban su blanco. Sin embargo, una vez más, eso solo los detendría durante un tiempo y no le quedaba mucho para dar antes de caer inconsciente y se negaba a dejar que Madzie se enfrentara a estos hombres sola.

Con un último pulso desesperado, exploró el área una vez más en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar.

Y entonces lo sintió. Tan pequeña, pero tan familiar.

Con la última pequeña cantidad de energía que le quedaba de sobra, envió su señal.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus no tenía ni idea de lo cerca o lejos que estaban de Alec en este punto, todo lo que sabía era que se estaban acercando a la sección que Maureen había señalado y que aún no habían encontrado nada que indicara dónde podría estar.

Todo lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora era la evidencia de un equipo de agentes que se dirigían aproximadamente en la misma dirección, por lo que habían seguido un camino paralelo hacia ellos, lo suficiente como para no sentir a Magnus y su equipo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerse al día en caso de que los agentes supieran algo que se habían perdido.

Para Magnus, era muy difícil evitar gritar el nombre de Alec en un último intento desesperado por encontrarlo. Si bien probablemente ayudaría a alertar a Alec, también sería muy útil a la hora de alertar a los agentes.

Continuaron corriendo, a pesar de que no tenían ni idea de a dónde ir. Magnus y Jace hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerse al día con los dos Salvajes delante de ellos.

Los brazos de Magnus estaban bombeando a los lados, empujando su chaqueta de una manera muy molesta. No había sido en absoluto molesta hasta este momento y gruñó de frustración mientras tiraba de la solapa de la chaqueta, esperando poder hacer que dejara de rebotar de esa manera. Pero, mientras agarraba la tela, sintió una vibración que no estaba sincronizada con su carrera. Su bolsillo se movía.

No, algo dentro de su bolsillo se estaba moviendo.

La bellota, rebotaba como un frijol saltando allí y solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Alec está cerca!", Gritó a los demás, sus cabezas se volvieron hacia él con una felicidad cautelosa.

"¿Sabes en qué dirección?" Preguntó Jace mientras jadeaba para respirar.

Magnus negó con la cabeza "No, pero si está tan cerca de nosotros, entonces es casi seguro que esos agentes han estado siguiendo su rastro de alguna manera. Tenemos que darnos prisa, puede que ya los hayan encontrado."

........................................................................................................................

Alec corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde sentía esa bellota resonando dentro del bolsillo de Magnus, como una polilla atraída por una llama. Le había dado ese pequeño regalo a Magnus hace más de un mes y se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas últimamente para concentrarse en su ubicación de vez en cuando, solo contento de saber dónde estaba Magnus en un momento dado. La cálida sensación que lo hacía sonreír cuando sentía a Magnus entrando a hurtadillas en la cocina a altas horas de la noche para tomar un aperitivo, la emoción vertiginosa cuando sentía que Magnus caminaba hacia donde estaba, el anhelo que sentía cuando Magnus se alejaba ...

Nunca le había preguntado a Magnus por qué la guardaba o por qué parecía que siempre la llevaba consigo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que Magnus se pusiera a pensar y se diera cuenta de que no quería llevarla si le interrogaba, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada en el asunto. Aun así, esa bellota se había vuelto tan familiar para él como su propia mano en este punto y no había ninguna duda de que la presencia estaba cerca y hacía que el corazón de Alec saltara.

Atravesó el bosque, saltando sobre las raíces y las rocas lo mejor que pudo mientras aún llevaba a Madzie. Se estaba acercando, lo sabía, pero también podía escuchar a sus perseguidores acercarse. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a escuchar el zumbido de las balas aturdidoras dispararse detrás de ellos. No sabía mucho sobre física, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la "magia" de Madzie no funcionaba contra los aturdidores, de lo contrario, nunca habrían puesto sus manos sobre ella en la cabaña.

¡Tenía que seguir adelante, estaba tan cerca! A pesar de que su visión comenzaba a ponerse gris en los bordes, se negó a ceder todavía. Tenía que alcanzarlos primero, tenía que llegar a Magnus. Cada paso que escuchaba detrás de ellos y cada grito de miedo que escapaba de Madzie era todo lo que impedía que sus piernas se derrumbaran debajo de él.

_Tan cerca, solo espera ... ¡Ahí!_

"¡Magnus!" Alec gritó tan pronto como vio al Psíquico, a solo una docena de metros de distancia y corriendo hacia adelante con los demás a su lado. Fue entonces cuando el primer aturdidor estalló en su oído, pero no se atrevió a disminuir el ritmo, hasta que pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

Magnus no podía creer lo que escuchaba cuando escuchó a Alec decir su nombre, la incredulidad solo se disipó cuando sus ojos captaron la figura alta y familiar alzándose sobre la pequeña colina frente a ellos. La alegría abrumadora de la vista se aplastó rápidamente como una calabaza madura cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de Alec mientras corría.

Un equipo de agentes estaba detrás de él y con un escaneo rápido, pudo detectar a varios otros moverse, solo unos minutos atrás. Sabía que Luke e Isabelle también podían sentir su acercamiento, sus garras ya extendidas y sus ojos brillando mientras una ola de protección brotaba de su equipo al ver a uno de los suyos corriendo hacia ellos.

En coordinación tácita, todos se movieron a la vez. Ambos Salvajes tomaron la delantera y saltaron hacia Alec para detener a los agentes cuando se detuvieron en su búsqueda tan pronto como vieron al grupo de los mutantes más buscados de Valentine. Jace encendió su mechero y apenas un segundo después disparó una enorme explosión de llamas hacia el cielo que parecía un dragón escondido en el bosque acadiano. Luego, el Elemental se metió en la batalla detrás de los Salvajes, lanzando bolas de fuego a cualquier agente que se atreviera a levantar su arma mientras Luke e Izzy se enfrentaban a los Salvajes del equipo de agentes. Pronto, el sonido de los puños encontrando la carne llenó el aire junto con el olor de la ropa quemada y la piel.

Simultáneamente, Magnus mantuvo sus brazos extendidos para atrapar al Elemental exhausto y aliviado cuando Alec medio se derrumbó contra él.

"Te encontré", exclamó Alec, sonando como si no pudiera creerlo.

Magnus tampoco podía creerlo al ver la condición de los dos mutantes que sostenía, notando que todo el cuerpo de Alec parecía estar al borde del colapso, frío, hambriento, deshidratado y completamente sin energías. Por lo que podía sentir del pequeño bulto que Alec parecía negarse a soltar, Madzie estaba en mucho mejor estado, sin duda gracias a los esfuerzos de Alec, pero estaba aterrorizada.

Luego, las rodillas de Alexander finalmente se doblaron debajo de él mientras continuaba jadeando por aire y tomó la mayor parte de la fuerza de Magnus para apoyarlo suavemente en el suelo y contra un árbol. Preocupado por haberse perdido una lesión, comenzó a acariciar frenéticamente a Alec en busca de sangre, pero Alec sacudió la cabeza con cansancio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Estamos bien", dijo con un jadeo, "Estamos bien ahora".

Magnus retrocedió un poco al oír eso, pero aún así avanzó para quitar el sudor del pelo húmedo que había caído sobre los ojos de Alec.

"Por favor, no dejes que nos lleven de nuevo", se oyó un pequeño susurro y Magnus miró a los brazos de Alec donde la cara de Madzie finalmente se había retirado de donde había estado presionada contra el pecho de Alec.

Magnus quería gritar, quería hacer sufrir a los que habían puesto ese miedo en ambos. Obviamente no estaban bien, ninguno de los dos estaba bien. Si Magnus y los demás hubieran llegado unos minutos más tarde, Alec y Madzie ya habrían sido derribados, colocados en las cápsulas y ya de camino a Valentine. El mero hecho de pensar en perder a Alec cuando habían estado tan cerca fue suficiente para que viera rojo.

Detrás de él, podía escuchar la batalla mientras su equipo luchaba contra su enemigo y compañeros mutantes inocentes obligados a cumplir las órdenes del Círculo. Podía sentir que se acercaban más a ellos, con sus mentes enfermas concentradas y peligrosas. Podía escuchar a Alec todavía luchando por respirar, sentir todo su cuerpo temblar por una mezcla de agotamiento y miedo.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto enfado y odio. Era como si cada momento de sufrimiento causado por la Corporación el Círculo se hubiera guardado dentro de él, la muerte de su madre, todo el dolor en la instalación, ser rechazado por su propia clase debido a una mutación que no podía controlar, la muerte de Ragnor, casi perder a la persona más preciosa que jamás haya entrado en su vida ... y ahora observar a esa persona aferrarse desesperadamente a una niña asustada mientras luchaba por permanecer consciente ... estaba hirviendo en su cabeza, la última gota que puso su equilibrio en una reacción química violenta.

Nunca les dejaría poner sus manos sobre Alexander. Nunca dejaría que lo hirieran de nuevo. Nunca les dejaría poner a alguien con tanta vida como él en una cápsula. Protegería a Alexander sin importar el coste.

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon mientras miraba a Magnus, sintiendo que algo parecido al fuego líquido le rozaba la mente, en el lugar donde a menudo sentía que los sentidos de Magnus rozaban los suyos. Normalmente era fresco y reconfortante, nada comparado con lo que irradiaba el Psíquico en este momento. Sabía que algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de Magnus, estaba perdiendo el control de algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Sin pensarlo, se estiró para agarrar el brazo de Magnus, sus pensamientos se volvieron más temerosos cuando Magnus apenas pareció notarlo.

"Oye, Magnus, por favor, mírame", suplicó, pero los ojos del psíquico permanecieron desenfocados, "Mags, por favor. Úsame, puedo ayudarte, solo necesitas dejarlo salir. ¡Haz algo para compartir, por favor!" No sabía de qué estaba tratando de salvar a Magnus, solo sabía que todo lo relacionado con esto se sentía mal.

Lentamente, Magnus se puso de pie, la mano de Alec cayó débilmente a su lado cuando el Psíquico comenzó a alejarse. Alec estaba demasiado débil para tratar de seguirlo, todo lo que podía hacer era ver a Magnus abrirse camino hacia el pequeño claro donde su equipo aún luchaba contra los agentes.

"Hay más cosas por venir", escuchó decir a la voz apagada de Madzie cuando apoyó la cabeza contra su camisa y miró a su alrededor para ver a pequeñas figuras acercándose y llegando de todas partes. Estarían completamente rodeados en un momento. Magnus ahora estaba de pie en medio de todo y Alec podía sentir que algo de lo que lo estaba consumiendo se estaba filtrando en el área alrededor de ellos. Aunque no era psíquico, había estado atado a Magnus las veces suficientes para saber que algo iba a pasar, algo grande, algo peligroso.

Desesperadamente, gritó a los demás "¡Atrás! ¡Iz, Jace, Luke, venid aquí, ahora! ¡Ahora!" Gritó.

Fue un milagro que los demás ni siquiera lo cuestionaran, los tres corrieron de inmediato hacia donde Alec estaba sentado en la parte inferior del árbol, con los ojos fijos en la forma de Magnus.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Escuchó a Isabelle preguntar, sus propios sentidos se estaban volviendo locos por lo que fuera que estaba pasando. No había viento, pero sonaba como si estuviera ondeando más allá de sus oídos.

Los otros equipos del Círculo se estaban acercando, Alec podía escuchar sus gritos.

"¡Magnus!", Gritó con miedo cuando vio docenas de aturdidores levantados en dirección al psíquico, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Alec escuchó un helicóptero por encima de ellos.

Gritó de nuevo, "¡MAGNUS!"

Y luego, de repente, todos fueron empujados hacia atrás por alguna fuerza invisible, la espalda de Alec golpeándose contra el tronco del árbol mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros de equipo luchando para mantener el equilibrio a ambos lados de él, sus brazos sobre sus ojos mientras los escombros volaban a su alrededor.

Entonces oyeron los gritos a su alrededor.

Alec abrió un ojo contra el vendaval, cuando vio que todos los agentes y sus mutantes cautivos gritaban de dolor o terror, no estaba seguro con qué, con las manos aferrándose a sus cabezas como para intentar bloquear el ataque del atacante. Los gritos continuaron por unos momentos, pero luego fue como ver cómo se cortaban las cuerdas de sus marionetas cuando de repente se desplomaron en el suelo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

Alec y los demás estaban allí jadeando, sus mentes tratando de alcanzar lo que acababan de ver. Un silencio espeluznante había caído sobre el claro después de solo unos momentos de haber estado lleno del ruido de la pelea. El repentino cambio trajo consigo la sensación de caminar por un cementerio en la noche.

"¿Están ... están muertos?" Preguntó Jace, su susurro sonando como un grito en el repentino silencio.

Luke negó con la cabeza "Puedo escuchar algunos latidos de corazón ... creo".

Los otros aún estaban congelados en su lugar, Alec fue el primero en moverse mientras lentamente aflojó su agarre sobre Madzie, dejándola alejarse de su regazo. Suprimiendo un gemido, usó el árbol para ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina debajo de él. Por mucho que su cuerpo le gritara que descansara, su corazón fue lo que lo impulsó a levantarse y lo empujó hacia la figura que aún estaba en el centro de la calma.

El océano aún rugía en sus oídos, lo último que Magnus había escuchado antes de que lo invadiera fue la frenética llamada de Alec de su nombre. Parecía tan asustado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que su mente atacara cualquier amenaza que los rodeara. No tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, solo tenía la mente lo suficientemente consciente como para pensar que no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a Alec.

Su visión se volvió roja y no vio ni escuchó nada de lo que pasó a su alrededor. Simplemente sintió que ... estaba liberando una profunda presión desde dentro y a partes iguales se sentía maravilloso y horroroso. Cuando la presión finalmente disminuyó, comenzó a sentirse un poco más consciente de sí mismo. Igual que los rayos de sol arrastrándose lentamente hacia su habitación por la mañana, el aumento fraccional de la luz empuja la oscuridad hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no quería despertarse, no quería ver lo que había hecho. Con la conciencia llegaba el temor.

La espalda de Magnus estaba girada hacia Alec, lo único que podía ver el Elemental era la feroz tensión de sus anchos hombros tensos contra su chaqueta mientras se acercaba con cautela. Alec miró a los demás por un breve momento, viendo que sus ojos seguían fijos en Magnus con asombro y temor en sus miradas.

Lentamente, Alec dio la vuelta al lado de Magnus, enfrentándolo de frente. Los ojos de Magnus estaban cerrados con fuerza, su cara estaba llena de sudor, una mueca en sus labios como si le doliera. Alec odiaba ver esa expresión en su psíquico, así que sin siquiera pensar se acercó para acariciar un lado de su cara mientras le susurraba suavemente "¿Magnus? Magnus, ¿estás bien?"

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de golpe, sorprendiendo a Alec cuando todo lo que vio era oro sólido detrás de esos párpados.

 _Wow, son hermosos_ , era todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que la preocupación apareciera cuando Magnus solo parecía mirar fijamente por encima de su hombro, "¿Magnus? Oye, ¿puedes oírme?" Intentó, sacudiendo suavemente al psíquico por los hombros. Un sudor frío se formó sobre su cuerpo cuando Magnus no respondió.

"¡Magnus! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor vuelve! ¿Mags?" Alec suplicó, sacudiéndole más fuerte esta vez.

Magnus quería permanecer escondido en su pequeña cueva de nada, pero había una voz que lo llamaba y sonaba asustada. ¿Alexander? ¿Por qué estaba asustado? ¿Estaba herido? Lentamente, sintió que emergía de la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron, todo rojo parecía haber desaparecido de su visión y todo lo que vio ante él fue a su Alexander, francamente un desastre con su pelo sobresaliendo por todos lados con trozos pegajosos de pasta de pino en él, su cara manchada y cubierta de rasguños, su ropa desgarrada y sucia ... y todavía la vista más hermosa que había visto nunca.

"Alexander, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó mientras levantaba la mano para cubrir el lado de la cara de Alec.

Alec vio que el oro cambiaba a los cálidos ojos marrones que había llegado a adorar y el enfoque regresó a ellos y su cuerpo se hundió con alivio antes de agarrar a Magnus en un aplastante abrazo que el psíquico devolvió con entusiasmo.

"Estoy bien ahora", susurró Alec en el cuello de Magnus, bebiendo su presencia. Magnus estaba aquí ahora. Habían sido encontrados. Podían irse a casa.

Entonces el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero sonó por encima de ellos.

"¡Joder!" Jace gruñó mientras los otros gemían. ¡Se habían olvidado de los helicópteros!

Luke estaba a punto de ordenarles que corrieran cuando un grito vino desde arriba, aparentemente del cielo vacío.

"Hey, ¿alguien llama a un ascensor?"

"¿Simon?" Luke gritó de nuevo.

"¡Ahí le has dado! ¡Salgamos de aquí como el infierno! ¡O como sea que se diga!"

Por encima de ellos, el cielo brilló por un momento antes de que el glamuroso helicóptero se enfocara por un breve segundo antes de volver a ser invisible, Simon y Clary los saludaron desde arriba. ¡Habían visto la señal y habían venido! ¡Alec no podía creer su suerte!

Una escalera de cuerda cayó en cascada delante de ellos, pareciendo alarmantemente como si estuvieran subiendo a la nada.

"¡Vamos, los helicópteros del Círculo están probablemente a unos minutos de aquí!" Clary gritó.

Luke asintió y saltó al modo de líder, "¡Envía la canasta también!" Gritó antes de volverse hacia los demás, "Izzy, Jace, necesito que encontréis a los Salvajes inconscientes y los traigáis. Vamos a dejarlos con Cat para el tratamiento, con la esperanza de que pueda curarlos de lo que Valentine haya hecho en sus sistemas. Alec, Magnus, no os atreváis a dar un paso hacia esa escalera, vais a subir en la canasta y no hay discusión. Los dos perecéis estar a segundos de besar el suelo. Madzie, puedes ir con Alec. ¡Vamos a movernos gente! "

........................................................................................................................

El vuelo de vuelta fue felizmente sin incidentes. Una vez que habían aterrizado el helicóptero en el pequeño aeropuerto, Luke hizo que Clary enviara a los Salvajes inconscientes a la clínica de Catarina antes de que todos abordaran su avión de regreso a la montaña. De vuelta a su casa.

Luke no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás desde la cabina cada pocos minutos, sus ojos observaban mentalmente a su gente dónde yacían en la parte de atrás. El último día había sido una gran prueba para su viejo corazón y solo necesitaba la confirmación visual de que todos sus cachorros estaban donde deberían estar.

Izzy se había asentado en el hombro de Simon, con su largo pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz de vez en cuando, pero ninguno lo mencionó mientras Simon continuaba tecleando en su ordenador, asegurándose de que no se había dejado ningún problema atrás con Maureen más allá de Iris todavía encerrada en su casa segura. Isabelle parecía estar al borde del sueño, no queriendo ceder al sueño hasta que todos hubieran llegado a casa a salvo.

Jace y Clary habían empujado los reposabrazos hacia atrás en dos asientos, empujándolos hacia abajo como una pequeña cama, los brazos de Jace tiraron de Clary contra él para que no se cayera al suelo. Sus propias manos enguantadas de cuero estaban agarrando firmemente su brazo. Por lo que Luke podía decir, tampoco se habían quedado dormidos, sino que estaban susurrándose en voz baja el uno al otro para no despertar a sus vecinos, ya que sus vecinos eran las tres figuras en los asientos al otro lado del pasillo. La vista era suficiente para alejar todo el frío del último día lejos de Luke.

Alec y Magnus estaban sentados uno contra el otro en sus asientos, con la cabeza de Alec metida en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Magnus, con sus largas piernas estiradas hasta donde el asiento frente a él lo permitía. Mientras tanto, Magnus tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Alec y uno de sus brazos se posó posesivamente sobre los hombros de Alec, como si evitara que se deslizara mientras todos dormían. Su otro brazo estaba presionado junto a Alec, donde el Elemental mantenía una pequeña figura acunada contra él. Luke no podía evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que miraba a Madzie, mientras dormitaba contenta con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras era abrazada por los dos mutantes mayores. Alrededor de ellos había envoltorios vacíos y botellas de agua, cortesía del instinto inicial de Magnus de alimentarles a los dos tanto como les cupiera en el estómago antes de dejarlos descansar.

Eran días como este los que le recordaban a Luke que valía la pena. Cada pequeña vida que salvaban valía la pena y el dolor.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, volvió sus ojos al cielo ante él. Estaban casi en casa.


	21. Amor.

Por supuesto, Alec lógicamente sabía que sus vidas eran demasiado agitadas y peligrosas para criar a una niña de cuatro años de manera adecuada, pero aun así, despedirse solo unas pocas horas después de llegar a casa todavía se sentía como si hubiera sido destruido. Se despidió con tristeza mientras Clary la guiaba a través del portal que la llevaría con Catarina, negándose a mirar hacia otro lado hasta que el portal se cerró detrás de ellas mientras Magnus sostenía su otra mano confortablemente.

Ahora que la sanadora finalmente había colocado a todos esos Salvajes en sedación, había aceptado la solicitud de Luke de tomar a la joven Psíquica-Salvaje bajo su ala. El equipo médico de la casa segura sería perfecto para asegurarse de que Madzie se mantuviera sana y feliz, rodeada de personas como ella. Sin embargo, no significaba que Alec tuviera que estar feliz por su partida. Por el corto tiempo que la conoció, sintió como si la herida dejada por la ausencia de Max estuviera ligeramente adormecida. Por primera vez en años, no se inmutó ante la mera mención de su hermano pequeño.

"Aún podrás visitarla cuando quieras", Magnus lo consoló cuando sintió que la tristeza salía de Alec en oleadas.

Alec suspiró y asintió. "Lo sé, aun así la voy a extrañar". No mencionó que tenerla cerca lo había ayudado a sobrellevar su angustia por Max, pero estaba seguro de que Magnus había descubierto eso por su cuenta. 

"Sé que lo harás," contestó con calidez mientras gentilmente comenzaba a tirar de la mano de Alec, "Ahora, deberíamos llevarte a una cama de verdad. Tal vez deberías darte una verdadera ducha primero sin embargo. Por mucho que me guste tu nueva colonia, creo que no querrás ponerlo todo sobre tu colchón ".

"Sí, una ducha suena bien", dijo mientras dejaba que Magnus lo guiara de regreso a su habitación.

........................................................................................................................

La nariz de Alec se arrugó cuando finalmente comenzó a hacer balance de su condición mientras lentamente comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Una nube de tierra caía cada vez que se movía un poco, las agujas de pino se pegaban a todo... sin mencionar todos los cortes y rasguños que había obtenido al golpear varias ramas en su carrera para encontrar a los demás. Incluso Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta y luego la camiseta, notando los grandes moretones en los hombros y los brazos.

"¿Debería preguntar cómo te los hiciste?" Dijo con un leve gruñido en su voz.

Alec se puso a pensar, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo se los había hecho antes de que recordara su poco amortiguado aterrizaje debido al choque del helicóptero. "Uh, puede que me haya golpeado en esa cápsula cuando caí. Me preguntaba por qué estaba tan adolorido ... "

El cuerpo de Magnus se tensó ante la mención de esas abominaciones, su ira aún hervía al pensar que Alec había sido colocado en una. Apenas un segundo después de darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba, retrocedió aún sin saber qué había pasado en el bosque cuando se había quedado en blanco por un momento.

Se había sentido demasiado aliviado al ver a Alec frente a él en ese momento para pensar por qué todos estaban rodeados de cuerpos inconscientes, con las caras distorsionadas por el terror. No fue hasta que vio a Jace e Izzy cargar unos pocos Salvajes en la canasta que se preguntó si había sido él quien había hecho eso.

Magnus sintió que la mano de Alec se apoyaba en su hombro para apoyarse mientras se agachaba para desatarse sus botas llenas de barro, aparentemente relajado y sin preocuparse por nada en particular. Pero eso no podía ser correcto ...

"Alexander..."

Alec hizo una pausa y lo miró con esos grandes ojos de gacela que tanto amaba, una bota tirada a un lado mientras que la otra aún estaba medio atada, "¿Sí?"

"En el bosque, después de que todos esos agentes se acercaran a nosotros ... ¿qué pasó?", Preguntó vacilante.

Vio como los ojos de Alec se ensanchaban, el shock, la preocupación y el miedo se arremolinaban en su mente mientras tartamudeaba, "¿N-no lo recuerdas?"

Magnus tragó saliva, su manzana adam se meneó mientras negaba con la cabeza, "No. Todo lo que recuerdo es verte sufriendo y sentirme enfadado y luego ... te oí gritar mi nombre ... luego de repente estabas frente a mí. Y ... el miedo. Recuerdo que estabas asustado, más asustado de lo que puedo recordar que hayas estado alguna vez ".

Alec absorbió lo que Magnus estaba diciendo, pero aún estaba sorprendido de que no solo no recordara lo que había pasado, sino que no tenía ni idea de que era el que prácticamente había aniquilado a un ejército. La boca de Alec se abrió de golpe y se cerró unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de pensar en cómo describir lo que había visto, lo que Magnus había hecho, sin saber que cada segundo que dudaba era otro segundo que Magnus se ponía cada vez más preocupado.

"Alexander, por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué hice?" Preguntó desesperadamente.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior, una vacilación se apoderó de su aura cosa que hizo que Magnus se pusiera tenso. "Um, te alejaste de nosotros hacia el centro del claro y se sintió como si estuvieras ... no estoy seguro de cómo describirlo honestamente , estabas como ... lleno de ira, creo. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero sentí que estabas a punto de hacer algo grande y explosivo, así que llamé a los demás para que retrocedieran. Luego hubo un gran estallido de energía y los escuchamos gritar antes de que colapsaran ", dijo, tratando de ponerle palabras a lo que vio y sintió. No era fácil de describir, aún no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Observó la cara de Magnus, que permaneció en blanco mientras seguía hablando "Después de la explosión de lo que sea, traté de llamar tu atención, pero tus ojos ... eran diferentes. Estaban de color oro y no respondiste de inmediato, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad y parecías estar bien ".

Magnus permaneció en silencio por un rato después de que Alec terminara, asimilándolo todo e intentando hacer coincidir la descripción de Alec con sus propios recuerdos, tanto físicos como mentales. Nunca antes había escuchado que algo como esto le pasara, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a entrenar con Luke y algunos otros mutantes, cuando apenas tenía control. Le asustaba pensar que era capaz de hacerle eso a tantas personas. Le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Alec no hubiera llamado a los demás para que fueran a donde estaba. Le horrorizaba pensar en lo asustado que Alec se había sentido durante todo eso.

"Tenías miedo de mí", susurró, las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos. No había forma después de tal despliegue de poder que alguien tan tímido como Alec se sintiera completamente a salvo a su alrededor otra vez. Había perdido el control y, sin saberlo, probablemente había arruinado lo mejor que le había pasado. No podía mirar a Alec, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Pero luego sintió unos suaves dedos presionando debajo de su barbilla, forzándolo a encontrar su mirada.

"Magnus ... no te tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por ti. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, me aterrorizaba que te hirieran, todos esos agentes te estaban apuntado con sus aturdidores y tú estabas caminando hacia ellos. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Nunca podría tener miedo de ti. Te amo, Magnus", dijo suavemente.

Magnus escuchó las palabras, pero era como si su cerebro no pudiera aceptar que estaba traduciendo el significado correctamente. ¿Alexander lo amaba? ¿Alguien lo amaba? ¿Incluso después de verlo en su peor momento?

Y Alec pudo ver la duda atravesando la cara de Magnus y supo que solo había una forma en que podía convencerlo. Así que con manos suaves, tomó ambos lados de la cara de Magnus y lentamente se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus labios apenas se tocaron, sus cálidos alientos se mezclaron mientras susurraba bajo, "Te amo, Magnus Bane", antes de acercarse ese último centímetro para capturar los labios que había estado extrañando todo este tiempo.

En su mente, encontró ese lugar familiar donde sentía que Magnus a menudo se conectaba también cuando estaba compartiendo algo con Alec y una vez que llegó a ese punto empujó cada onza de lo que estaba sintiendo en Magnus porque se merecía cada onza de lo que podía dar.

Magnus sintió la insistencia urgente contra la puerta que mantenía entre él y Alexander y vacilante la abrió, dejándose vulnerable a todo lo que estaba a punto de ser empujado hacia él, esperando miedo, disgusto, desconfianza ... pero en cambio lo que sintió era posiblemente la cosa más grande y dulce que había sentido antes. No había palabras para describirlo. Nada en el vocabulario podría hacer justicia para expresar la pureza que Alec le estaba dando. Una palabra simple como "amor" ni siquiera podría ser suficiente para que etiquetara este sentimiento.

Este era el sentimiento de ser amado completamente por otro y era todo lo que había deseado ... y era todo lo que había estado sintiendo por Alec por un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de sí mismo para admitirlo en voz alta. La incertidumbre de la aceptación de Alec de cada parte de él había mantenido su lengua inmóvil a las palabras, completamente incapaz de decirlo hasta ahora. Hasta que Alec había desbloqueado el último cerrojo que había colocado después de demasiadas heridas en su pasado.

Aferrándose a esa sensación, empujó todo lo que sentía hacia la persona más perfecta que su alma podría haber soñado. Pudo sentir el momento en que llegó a Alec, el suave jadeo que se escapó entre sus labios fusionados envió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

Magnus finalmente rompió el beso, ambos jadeando por aire mientras se miraban el uno al otro con los labios hinchados.

"Yo también te amo, Alexander".

Palabras tan simples para una enorme riqueza de emociones, se sentían demasiado simples para cubrir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no conocía otra forma de decirlo con palabras, pero sentía que tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Alec tenía que escucharle decirlo.

Y estaba tan feliz de haberlo hecho cuando la cara de Alec se dividió en una gran sonrisa, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareciendo. Era una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

Y toda la imagen también.

"Um, Alexander, por mucho que aborrezca la idea de arruinar el momento, creo que si no sacamos esas cosas de tu pelo pronto, tendremos que cortarlo", dijo con una sonrisa, amando la forma en que Alec se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba parado allí con solo pantalones y una bota en su pie. Su pelo todavía tenía una esencia a un puercoespín gracias a la pasta de pino que todavía estaba en su apelmazado pelo.

"Oh, sí. Ducha, cierto. Um, ¿me prestas tu champú otra vez? "

Magnus se rió cálidamente, "Por supuesto, mi amor".

........................................................................................................................

"Déjame asegurarme de que te estoy escuchando correctamente. No solo la niña de la segunda generación y la científica escaparon, sino que también perdieron todos los especímenes Salvajes de mi colección personal. Y no solo los perdieron ... sino que también se encontraron con Luke y varios de los miembros de su equipo, todos los cuales también han escapado. ¿Lo cubrí todo? ", Preguntó Valentine con una cortesía demasiado amable que hizo que su columna vertebral se estremeciera en una mezcla de placer masoquista y miedo.

El hombre frente a él asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Valentine suspiró y se recostó en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados debajo de la barbilla, mientras fruncía el ceño. "Bueno, eso es bastante decepcionante, ¿no es así? Esperaba más de mis agentes y de mis mascotas. Esto debería haber generado al menos una adquisición exitosa, pero parece que mis manos permanecen vacías. Tal vez sea hora de que me deje de tonterías, después de todo, no te dejé libre de tu sueño criogénico para hacerme compañía. ¿Verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa astuta cruzando sus rasgos de zorro.

Con respecto a la figura alta y delgada que tenía ante sí, Valentine dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de volver a estudiar sus rasgos "De acuerdo, te dejo encabezar el grupo de trabajo dedicado a encontrar y traer a mis hijos. Usa todos los medios necesarios, tienes mi permiso en todo lo que necesites para hacer el trabajo. ¿Entendido?"

"Por supuesto, me pondré en ello".

Valentine sonrió. "¡Excelente, entonces hazlo!", Dijo, pero gritó antes de que el joven pudiera salir por la puerta. "¿Ah, y Jonathan?"

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Te dejaré encargarte de los agentes que regresaron con las manos vacías, ¿te parece bien?"

"Sera un placer, padre".


End file.
